


The way we were

by Inabashisugi



Series: The way we were [2]
Category: Football RPF, Schweinski - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 111,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 2004-2014 他们的这十年





	1. Chapter 1

一．

门铃被按的直响，Poldi不耐烦的抓起被子捂住头试图躲过噪音，过了一会儿门铃的声音停下了，手机的铃声响了起来，Poldi听出来那是Schweini的专用铃声这才抓过手机按下了接听键，接着模糊的答了一声。

“瞧瞧我们的懒鬼，我就知道你一定还没起床。”

“Schweini？手机还没响，”Poldi甚至是有些撒娇地说，“再让我睡一会儿。”

“事实上它刚刚已经响过了，”Schweini转动钥匙推开房门，“如果你记得的话，就在十秒之前。”

脚步声透过地板轻快地传过来，Schweini将手机关上放进口袋接着去掀Poldi的被角，而这个懒鬼一丝要起床的迹象都没有，反而将头埋进了被子里，Schweini叹了口气然后捉住被子和他玩起了角力战，最终以Poldi的惨败而告终。

“这不公平，”Poldi做出生气的样子慢吞吞的从床上爬起来，“为什么每次赢的人都是你？”

“也许你得问一问Voller，”Schweini放下被子推着Poldi进了浴室，“说真的，我们得快一点，今天可是完美的一天。”

是的是的，今天是最完美的一天，Poldi在心里说，几周前他被通知和Schweini一同入选国家队，他几乎想不出比这更棒的事情了，然而Poldi绝不会告诉Schweini，昨晚兴奋到睡不着觉，才会赖床到现在。Poldi甚至想象的出Schweini知道这件事之后嘲笑自己的样子，显然那画面并不是那么可爱。

可是后来Schweini还是知道了这件事，但他并没有嘲笑Poldi，就在Poldi坦诚这件事之前，Schweini首先告诉了他，自己在昨天晚上也兴奋的睡不着，满脑子都是他们一起在绿茵场上奔跑的画面，他还告诉Poldi，那是他做过最美的梦了，并且这个梦就要成真了。

他们跟随球队的大巴一起前往波尔图，Schweini甚至记得说过的每一句话，大部分都是自己在说Poldi在听，直到下车的时候Poldi才说了句“Schweini你这句话已经说过第五遍了”，说完便哈哈大笑起来，Schweini也跟着扬起嘴角，而走在前面的Lahm回过头看了一眼。

“他一定觉得我们很奇怪” Schweini笑着对Poldi说到。

当比赛正式开始的时候两人都以为会坐很久的板凳，第一场被替补换上的Schweini显然没有让众人失望，当他在球场上肆意奔跑的同时也看见场边已经站起来为他加油的Poldi，他感到幸运，并且相信如果此刻在场上的是Poldi，自己也一定会这样为他加油，虽然他更想同他一起奔跑，不过他相信总会有机会的。

与荷兰一战称不上最好，但也并不是很差，Schweini很快就被确认为下一场的首发，Poldi由衷的为他高兴，至于自己能否上场倒也显得没那么重要了，但坐在对面的Schweini并不这样想，他的表情告诉Poldi他在意。

“这是件好事，Schweini，你和我都应该觉得高兴。”Poldi看上去很兴奋，他的确没有撒谎，他为Schweini感到开心，但这并不代表他会因为自己上不了场而难过，虽然他的确有些小小的遗憾。

“我并没有觉得不高兴，只是，”Schweini微微低下了头轻声地说了句，“我只是很遗憾，我们不能一起上场。”

“这没什么大不了的，Schweini，事实上我对能与你一起入选国家队这事仍旧心存感激，Voller总是正确的，而我们中赢的人总是你，” Poldi笑了笑用力捏了一下Schweini的脸，“就像我们的被子大战一样，我甚至从没赢过！”

“得了吧你这个懒鬼，如果没有我，你连开幕式都要迟到呢！”

“所以呢？”Poldi吐着舌头说，“模范球员Schweini，我能邀请你和我一起逛一逛自由大道吗？”

“没问题。”Schweini高兴的回答到。

 

二．

“我将辞去德国队主教练的职位，”Schweini和Poldi坐在Valledo Lobo酒店的大厅里，他们清楚的听见了Voller正在对记者说的话，那个声音平静地说：“我曾说过我要留下，我知道这个时候球员们都很难过，我也受到过很多人的劝解，但一切都要到此结束了。”

Voller显然松了一口气，但他仍旧是难过的，为他们输掉的这场比赛，以及已经结束的欧洲杯。

“这不是他的错，”Poldi遗憾地说，“他不该一个人承担责任。”

“可我们的确输掉了比赛，事实上我们的欧洲杯就此结束了。”

“但我们还会有机会的。”Poldi无法不难过，但他总是相信一切都会好起来。

“是的，你们当然还有机会，”Voller走了过来在Poldi身边坐下，显然他已经摆脱那些记者的追问，他看了一眼Poldi继续说，“你们都表现的很好，至少作为国家队首秀你们都已经足够优秀了。”

“可我们没能尽力，”Schweini难过地说，“我们应该能做的更好。”

“当然，你们会做的更好的，不仅是欧洲杯还有世界杯，无论是谁将接替我担任主教练，他都会想要你们加入这支队伍。”Voller笑着说，“你们会使这支队伍更加完整，我从未后悔将你们召入国家队的决定，我始终认为这是正确的，虽然你们确实有很多东西要学，但这并不会妨碍你们的成长，我相信你们会做的更好，也必须做的更好。”

直到Voller离开，Schweini都没有再说一句话，Poldi只是在一边静静的看着他，过了一会儿Schweini才抬起头盯着大厅的吊灯，就好像那吊灯是件五百年的艺术品。

“那天在球场上，”Schweini有些痛苦地回想起那天的事情，“就是输给捷克的那一场，我甚至在想如果我仍旧在滑雪会不会也是这样，这很奇怪，我知道我不该想这些，可我控制不了我自己，这些念头像......”

Poldi捏了一下Schweini的脸打断他正要说下去的话：“听着Schweini，我们可不是来这里抱怨的，输赢对于我们都很重要，但这并不表示输了我们就得哭着回家，想想那画面，那可真够难看的。”

“Felix肯定会嘲笑我的。”Schweini做出委屈的表情看着Poldi，“你知道他总是这样。”

“如果你哭起来的话，我也会嘲笑你的，”Poldi毫不留情地说，“你一定像个傻大个。”

“嘿！你不能这么说！”

Schweini有些感激的看向Poldi，他很高兴这个时候能有像Poldi这样的朋友陪在自己身边，实际上他们心里都很难过，但是Poldi总是那个往好的方面想的人。这让他不禁想起在U21青年队的时候，那时的自己可真够惹人生气的，如果没有遇见Poldi，甚至连会不会被入选国家队都很难说。

“在想什么呢傻大个？”Poldi侧着脸看着他，蓝色的眼睛像是在发光。

“我还没有哭起来，你可不能这么叫我！”

“好的好的Schweini，如果你还是觉得心里难过的话，我可以勉为其难的陪你去Quarteira走一走。”

“顺便来一块葡式蛋挞？”

“是个不错的提议。” 

Poldi扯开一个大大的笑脸，Schweini无法形容自己有多喜欢他的样子，这真的很奇妙，Schweini不禁这么想着。

 

三．

正如Voller说的那样，在Klinsmann接替他的主教练位置之后，Schweini和Poldi仍旧是国家队的一员，用Klinsmann自己的话说，德国队需要他们的加入。这让他们无法不兴奋，在结束与俄罗斯的友谊赛之后他们便跟着队伍到了科隆。Poldi显然比球队中的任何一个人都要高兴，在训练场上他时刻都保持着笑容，就好像永远不会烦恼一样，Schweini总是能被他逗乐，他们的话题从草地上打滚到科隆大教堂，甚至是科隆的山羊都能让他们聊上一整天。

结束训练之后Poldi当起了东道主邀请Schweini去逛一逛，一出酒店就是科隆大教堂，Schweini笑着说：“总是听Poldi提起你，今天终于见到本人了”。Poldi低声说了句好傻，Schweini只是假装没有听见。但遗憾的是因为时间的原因，他们并没能进教堂里面参观，不过他们仍旧高兴地走进街角的一家咖啡馆坐了下来，靠窗的位置就能看见莱茵河与霍亨索伦桥。

“所以科隆大教堂是在1880年完成，之后又几经波折总算得以保存下来。”Poldi大口咬着面前的Halver hahn，他饿极了，直到训练结束的这段时间里他只喝了一些运动饮料，他想了想似乎连吃午饭的时间都在和Schweini聊山羊，这让他几乎没有吃过什么东西。

“然后我们应该点一份披萨，你看上去像是饿坏了。”Schweini打趣地说，他尝试在中午的时候让Poldi吃些意面，可效果并不好，因为Poldi完全陶醉于解说以至于他只动了盘子里的香肠。

“是的，你说的没错，我饿极了。”Poldi不好意思地笑了一下，但这并没能堵住他的嘴，在Schweini点完披萨之后又滔滔不绝地说起了霍亨索伦桥的历史，就好像他曾亲身经历过似的。

“所以你其实还有个身份是导游？”Schweini忍不住打断他的话，因为今天一整天Poldi表现的就像一本历史书，但Schweini始终记得Poldi曾说他并不是那么喜欢学习。

“噢，Schweini，你知道我只是太开心了，我曾想过和你一起回科隆，然后带你逛遍整个城市，这太棒了。”Poldi一边笑着一边眯起了眼睛，“不过我得承认，三天前我就开始背这段历史了，早上和你说的拜占庭帝国也是昨天才Google到的，你得承认那些主教的名字可真难记。”

Schweini很难说出自己有多感动，他在来科隆前就已经背着Poldi偷偷搜索过这些了，他知道那大段的历史有多难记，但Poldi总是那个给他惊喜的人，他想说句谢谢，不过看着眼前正在狼吞虎咽的家伙，他决定把这事儿往后推一推。

“我假设你记得回去的时间？”Schweini几乎是不忍心地说，“如果你要给Per买些香水，那我们就得快点了。”

Poldi点点头接着吃完盘子里最后一块披萨舔了舔手指表现出心满意足的样子来，他靠在椅背上转头看向窗外，过了一会儿他开口道：“以前刚来科隆的时候就在那个火车站下的车，”他伸手指了指窗外的建筑，有些好笑地眯起眼，“我甚至还坐过黑车，你知道那个对吧。”

“我可得把你的小秘密记在笔记本上，你得承认你的秘密太多了。”Schweini笑着看向Poldi指着的地方，他并不清楚具体是哪里，可他觉得就这样远远的看一眼，似乎就能看见那个瘦小的Poldi挤在火车里的样子，他为他的过去感到难过，但他相信未来绝不会是这样。

Poldi扬起嘴角然后站起身，他有些不清楚为什么会说出这些话来，这很奇怪，因为他一直觉得这些事总是尴尬的，不过Schweini似乎总能化解这些尴尬，这让他觉得十分宽慰，至少他能毫无保留地说出这些童年故事而不会感到被侵犯，他感谢在他身边的这个人总是Schweini。

“还等什么Schweini，我们得去给Per买些香水，我保证他肯定会爱死这个。”

 

四．

Poldi本以为他们能够在科隆多玩几天，但随着赛事临近他们的训练也越来越多，大部分时间里他们几乎都说不上话，球队里弥漫着压抑紧张的气氛，老实说在球场上Poldi很少觉得累，因为他始终觉得再没有什么比能上场踢球更值得庆幸的事了，但他必须承认，现在，就在与突尼斯对战的球场上，他觉得自己有些急迫，至少前三十分钟里他仍旧使自己表现的像个规规矩矩的球员。

我们得进球，Poldi在心里说，他看见Ballack的头球攻门被对方头球解围，这让Poldi愈发的有进球的想法，可他缺少一个机会。

紧接着Deisler给了Poldi这个机会，那是一次相当直率的射门，虽然这一球处于越位并没能改变比分，但进球总是令人兴奋的。在中场休息的时候Schweini坐在Poldi身边毫不吝啬的夸奖了他的几次攻门，那让所有人都振奋了起来，甚至是Klinsmann都忍不住称赞了几句，这令Poldi觉得开心，他知道这些当然不够，他想起Voller的话，他可以做的更好。

下半场突尼斯也更为奸猾，但Ballack创造了一个点球，这让球场上所有人都为他欢呼雀跃，Schweini跑到Poldi身边和他一起庆祝，但Poldi只是在他耳边低声说了句悄悄话。

“让我猜猜看，你会是下一个进球的人？”Schweini冲Poldi眨眨眼，“如果你说是，我可一点也不惊讶，你总是这么出人意料。”

Poldi笑着从Schweini身边跑开，就在刚才他想到了一个不错的方法，如果能找到一个空隙让自己传球，他保证一定能够成功。在Ballack进球的六分钟后，Poldi控球找准了时机将球直接传给了Schweini，这是一次绝妙的传球，Schweini带球闯入禁区晃过门将毫不犹豫的射门，就在进球的瞬间，Schweini有一两秒的停顿，当他回过神的时候发现Poldi已经在场边摆好了动作等着他，他跑向Poldi与他击掌庆祝，甚至还跳起了舞，所有人都在为他们欢呼，简直是棒极了。

“所以你那时是说我会进球？”比赛结束后回到宾馆Schweini忍不住要问Poldi球场上的事情，“你总是这么出人意料，Poldi。”

“如果早点告诉你，那一点意思也没有，我喜欢看你惊呆了的表情，那就像......”Poldi想了一会儿说，“就像面对镜头的Hennes。”

“你最好告诉我这不是吉祥物的名字。”

“如果你记得的话，这确实是吉祥物的名字。”Poldi大笑着躲过Schweini砸过来的毛巾并弯腰将它捡了起来，“我要把你乱扔东西的习惯记在Klinsmann的笔记本上，你知道他会抽查这个的。”

“噢！Poldi你可不能这么做！”Schweini做出生气的样子顺势就要抢过毛巾，可是用力太大，让抓着另一头的Poldi没法站稳，直接摔在了Schweini的身上，Schweini没想过会是这样，他慌忙用手抱住没站稳的Poldi，看上去就像是将Poldi整个人环在怀里。

“我可没想过会用这个姿势和你再跳支舞，”Poldi大声笑着站直身体，可他发现Schweini似乎不愿意松手，他抬头看了一眼，或许是错觉，他甚至觉得Schweini有些像是要吻他，“噢，Schweini你不会是想......”

“你们还在里面吗？” 

门外响起Per的声音，他的声音听起来相当急促，Poldi下意识地回了一句，门被打开的同时Poldi觉得环在自己身上的温度消失了，他知道Schweini已经放开了他，但他们仍旧站在一起。

“打扰到你们我很抱歉，”Per半开玩笑地说，“但我猜你们一定已经忘记Klinsmann的晚餐时间了，事实上他就在楼下发火呢。”

“听上去可真糟糕，”Poldi带着歉意说到，他又用手碰了碰Schweini，“放下你的毛巾，我们得走了。”

Schweini沉默了一会儿，然后说了句“你和Per先去，我一会儿就到”便转身去了浴室，这令留下的两人都觉得有些奇怪，下楼的时候Per甚至还问Poldi是否和他吵架了，因为Schweini看上去像是在生气，Poldi不记得和他吵架，但他仍旧转头看了看，当他发现Schweini没有跟上来的时候，他着实觉得疑惑。

 

五．

而Schweini觉得事情有什么不对劲。

早在Poldi跌进他怀里的时候他就该发现的，他本可以放开环在他身上的手然后和他一起下楼吃晚餐但他没有，他表现的像个蠢蛋一样甚至要吻他。

“嘿Basti，看见Poldi的表情了吗？他像是被你给吓坏了。”

Schweini在心里对自己说，Poldi当然被吓坏了，他有一万个理由被自己给吓坏。Schweini很庆幸Per及时打断了他们之间古怪的气氛，但同时他又难掩失落，他甚至可以想象到事情发生后Poldi也许就再也不会像以前那样和自己要好了，但Schweini觉得自己想要的不仅仅是像从前那样要好，他说不上来那是什么，他很难把这些归结为友情，因为他知道那不仅仅是友情。

所以事情才会变成现在这样，他逃进了浴室里甚至没有去吃晚餐，他听见房门被打开的声音，他知道Poldi已经回来了。

“嘿Schweini，我猜你一定是饿坏了，但你都没来餐厅，我帮你带了些意面和黑面包。”

Poldi的声音隔着门板传了过来，Schweini有些害怕见到Poldi，他不知道该怎么和他解释刚才的事情，所以最好的方法就是不见面，但这根本行不通，因为Poldi显然已经知道他仍旧在浴室里还没出来。

“我不知道发生了什么事，但也许你想和我聊聊？”Poldi敲了敲浴室的门，说真的他宁愿Schweini能出来和他打一架也好过隔着一扇门不说话，即便他不知道发生了什么事，见里面没有声响，Poldi继续说：“我得知道你怎么了，如果你觉得不舒服我就去叫队医过来，你不能把自己关在里面。如果你是在为刚才的事生气，我向你道歉。”

“不是你的错Poldi，”Schweini打开门，他低着头看上去就像犯了错的孩子，“我只是在生自己的气，我甚至不敢见你。”

“因为我要把你的坏习惯写进笔记本里？得了吧Schweini，你知道我是开玩笑的。”Poldi好笑的看向他。

“所以你并不觉得奇怪？”Schweini有些试探地问到。

“你现在倒让我觉得很奇怪，”Poldi说，“我做了什么奇怪的事吗，或者你真的生病了？”

“我很抱歉Poldi。”Schweini觉得这才是最不对劲的地方，他应该觉得松了口气可他却觉得十分失落，他知道原因在哪里，但他没法说出来。

“所以发生了什么？”Poldi简单地问了一句，他隐约知道Schweini奇怪的原因是什么，可他选择不去深究，于是他换了种语气对Schweini说到：“你可以选择吃完东西再来聊这些，我向Klinsmann撒了个小小的谎，如果你愿意帮我圆谎的话，吃完这些就得去床上躺着了，因为我说你有些头疼。 ”

“乐意之极。”Schweini说，他很感激Poldi没有细问这件事，他没有准备好怎么告诉他，也不知道该不该告诉他。

稍晚的时候Klinsmann敲开房门，但他只是简单的向Poldi询问了几句，Schweini只是装作睡着的样子，实际上他听的很清楚。当Klinsmann将Poldi喊作Lukas的时候，Schweini发现他找到了那个答案，并且总算明白事情为什么不对劲了，可他高兴不起来，这太荒谬了，他对Poldi产生了一些奇怪的情感，他知道那不是友情，但他无法说出那是什么。

Schweini有些懊恼地拽起被子盖住自己的脸，Poldi假装没有看见他的动作起身去了浴室，他知道有些事不该说穿，或者是不该摆在现在来说，毕竟他们的比赛才刚开始，他们还有很多时间。

 

六．

后来就连比赛都很顺利，他们冲进了联合会杯的半决赛，在赛前Schweini接受采访的时候，他不得不遗憾的表示因为黄牌太多而没法上场，他有几分钟的时间在那儿抱怨裁判的残忍，这令身边的Poldi忍不住笑出声，Schweini后来又笑着对他说：“我喜欢大家喊我们schweinski，我们总得有个像样的名字是不是？”Poldi没说话只是眼带笑意地看着他，直到Loew提醒他们时间，这才去了更衣室。

“这不公平，”Poldi边穿着球衣边说到，“为什么你的名字在前我在后？”

“让我想想，或许是你的名字太长了？”Schweini毫不客气地说到，丝毫不在意自己身上的背心。

“得了吧Schweini，你得承认你的姓可是数一数二的长，”Poldi套好衣服冲他眨眨眼，“去问问Loew，他知道每次写你的名字都很费时。”

“为什么你们总是有聊不完的话？”Per忍不住打断他们的聊天，“我想你们已经和好了？”

“是的，”Schweini抢在Poldi前面回答了Per的问题，“正如你看到的那样。”

“希望你们在球场上也是这么好，”Klinsmann从身后走来加入他们的谈话，“但是今天得看Lukas，你总能进球的，对吗？”

“对，进球，然后回家。”Poldi高兴地说到，他转头看了Schweini一眼，他看见他正在笑着，他以为他也同样高兴。

可事实上Schweini有些不可理喻的急迫，他很难解释在听到别人喊Lukas时的心情，他甚至不知道这就叫嫉妒。他跟在队伍后面安静的坐在替补席，他看见Poldi已经在球场上跑了起来，他想起不久前他们短暂的葡萄牙之旅，Poldi几乎只有短短的替补上场，他知道守着饮水机有多难受，可他从未抱怨过，直到离开葡萄牙都是Poldi在安慰自己。Schweini想起在Quarteira海滩上Poldi对他说的话，他开始觉得自己怎么会如此混蛋。

“你不能把烂摊子丢给Poldi一个人，”Schweini在心里对自己说，“无论怎样，你都应该告诉他，而不是固执的躲进浴室里。”这几乎让Schweini不敢抬头看向Poldi，虽然他知道此时的Poldi正全身心的投入于比赛中，他知道这场比赛对他有多重要，就在昨晚Poldi甚至是兴奋的睡不着觉，他几乎是不断重复着一些类似“真不敢相信，那是Ronaldinho还有KaKa”的短句子，Schweini觉得遗憾无法上场，但他由衷的为Poldi感到开心。

“你因黄牌在身不能上场，这真的很遗憾。”Loew在一旁对Schweini说到，“不过我相信Lukas，对他有点信心，你看上去像是比他还要紧张。”

“他才不会紧张，”Schweini笑起来，“只要一上场他就不会紧张了，他是天生的运动员。”

“当然，你也是，你们总是创造奇迹的那一个，”Loew看着球场站起身来，“如果你相信Lukas就该起身为他加油，而不是坐在这里像个饮水机。”

就在Schweini起身没有多久，Poldi就真的进了一个球，所有人都为他鼓掌喝彩，Schweini看到进球后的Poldi急速的向替补席冲刺过来，他知道他是在跑向自己，他享受Poldi对他笑的每一个瞬间。Schweini张开双手将Poldi抱在怀里，接着将他举过头顶，他抬头看着Poldi的笑脸，阳光都照在他们的身上，好像Poldi的眼睛里就是蓝天。

Schweini觉得，再没见过比他还美的蓝天了。

 

七．

“Schweini，你得看看这个，大家在说我们跳的是青春波尔卡。”Poldi拿着手机递给Schweini，那显示的是一张他们在联合会杯对战墨西哥的照片，不过显然他们不是在踢球而是手舞足蹈。

“schweinski的青春波尔卡，听上去不错，”Schweini吃完最后一口香肠又悄悄的朝Poldi的盘子伸出手去。

“你总以为我看不见，恩？”Poldi用手拍掉那只偷偷摸摸的大手掌，“你得承认你的手法太容易被识破了。”

“我以为你吃饱了，”Schweini做出委屈的样子小声说，“因为你再没动过盘子。”

“给我留块黑麦面包。”Poldi将盘子推给了Schweini，又继续看起手机。

实际上他们马上要坐车赶往电视台接受采访，Schweini知道Poldi坐车前并不会吃太多东西，所以替他解决剩下的食物也成了一种习惯。说起来这并不是他们第一次接受来自电视台的采访，在Schweini大声宣布他们的这个美妙组合之后，类似于这样的采访就多了起来。Poldi起初并不习惯以这样的形式站在镜头前，不过他发现这样能够经常和Schweini见面也没什么不好的，即便他们总是像在瞎闹。

“所以你会转会到拜仁吗，Poldi？”在现场主持人只是随意的问了一句，但这让Schweini的心都悬在了半空，他不是没想过让Poldi转会到拜仁，这也是Hoeness一直对自己说的，他总是小心的不让自己表现的很明显，但Poldi总是聪明的知道他在想什么。

“这很难说，不过我仍旧是个科隆人，我爱科隆。”Poldi虔诚地说到，他感谢科隆，如果没有科隆就没有今天的Poldi，这一点他从不质疑。

“即使你的好兄弟Schweini这样要求你？”主持人伸手指了指坐在Poldi身边的Schweini，像是理所应当的回问了这句话，“如果你们在一个俱乐部，就能天天见面了不是吗？”

“当然，是的，我知道这个，”Poldi高兴地说，“但这并不表示我得转会到拜仁，如果我想见他，开车或者乘车，总能见到，如果我不愿去拜仁，就算是Schweini也不能强迫我去，对吗？”

“你得承认他就是这样的人，”Schweini笑着对主持人说到，“在科隆的时候他甚至企图用科隆的悠久历史让我留下，我们可都怀着些小心思。”

“嘿！Schweini，你说过你喜欢科隆大教堂，还要去看一看那个火车站，”Poldi转头看着Schweini，像是不同意他说的话似的嘟起嘴，“你甚至让我带你去看看霍亨索伦桥，我可没把待在宾馆的你绑起来。”

“是的是的，我完全被科隆迷住了。”Schweini带着歉意说，他想起在科隆的时光，这让他的嘴角止不住的上扬，他想到他们在球场上奔跑，宾馆里喧闹，甚至是一些小小的不愉快都能让他沉浸一整天，这也让他记不清采访的后半段是怎么进行的，他只知道自己只是一直看着Poldi，听他说话，实际上Poldi只是说了些他们过去的事情，但Schweini却觉得是那样美好。

结束采访之后他们都坐在车里，Poldi偶尔会说些有趣的事，但Schweini只是静静地听着，有五分钟他们谁都没有说话。

“所以我们是在玩谁先说话就输了的游戏吗？”Poldi忍不住打破这沉默的气氛，早在三分钟前他就想要动动嘴了，他明白沉默的原因，可他并不想就这样继续下去。

“我的确想让你来拜仁，可我明白科隆对你有多重要，”Schweini低着头有些悲地说，“我喜欢和你待在一起，可时间总是太短暂。”

“没有什么快乐是长久的Schweini，我以为你知道这个，”Poldi转过头看着窗外，“科隆与慕尼黑也算不上太远，只要你愿意，甚至可以坐火车过来，我会去车站接你的。”

“你知道我不是在说这个，Poldi，我只是......”Schweini强迫自己说出来，可他发现自己仍旧是犹犹豫豫畏首畏尾。

当Poldi的手机响起来的时候Schweini心存感激的闭上眼，至少这声响不会让他看上去那么 难堪，但他心里总像是被厚厚的堵上了一层。

“我还在车上Nassim，是的，就快到了。”Schweini听见Poldi接电话的声音，他知道这次也没能好好地说出来。

“我很抱歉让你待了这么久，你本可以再早些回去的，我想Nassim肯定又要抱怨我了。”

“Nassim可不是这样的人，不过我很乐意听见他对你的抱怨，那一定很有趣。”Poldi笑了起来，“不过说真的我得回去了，别担心Schweini，世界杯就快开始了。”

“你会和我一起，对吗？”

“你得问问Klinsmann，不过我猜这是一定的，我们总能在一起。”

Schweini像是听到什么似的忽然高兴地笑了起来，这让Poldi有些奇怪，不过他并没有去询问，只是和他一样扬起嘴角。

 

八．

在接到Klinsmann的电话之后，Schweini得到了一个短暂的假期，他首先打了个电话给Poldi，确认他是否也接到了来自Klinsmann的邀请，答案是肯定的，他听得出电话那头传来的喜悦，以及类似于“Poldi你得放下电话，就要开始训练了”之类的句子。Schweini知道这个时候Poldi仍旧在冬训，如果能趁着假期去看看他似乎也不错，不过Schweini觉得在此之前他需要解决一些问题，他得找个人谈谈，可他不确定是否有人可以明白他的心思，准确地说，是对Poldi的心思，所以他干脆回了趟家，他很庆幸Tobias一直在这里。

“所以你是说你对你的朋友抱有一些奇怪的感情？”Tobias委婉地说，“我并不明白这是什么，可我感觉这更多的是依赖。”

“对，没错，只要和他在一起我总是很开心，甚至只要看着他，我就能明白他在想什么，这很奇怪，就连......”

“等等，你说的是‘他’？你的这个朋友是位男士？”Tobias看到Schweini愣了一下，接着点了点头，“所以他是你的队友？”

“不，他不在拜仁，”Schweini低着头小声说到，“我们是在青年队认识的，在国家队才能碰面。”

“我猜他是Poldi，对吗？”Tobias露出了笑容，“我经常见到你们一起出现在电视里，要知道大家都很喜欢你为你们起的这个称号，schweinski，这确实不错，不过我想你对Poldi只是出于对朋友的喜爱，而不是像你说的那样，是某种奇怪的感情。”

“不，并不是这样。”Schweini简单的描述了他们在一起的日子，他想尽可能多的告诉Tobias他对Poldi并不仅仅是朋友的喜欢。

Tobias在听完Schweini的话后有一段时间的沉默，他想他已经明白了Schweini的心思，但他不知道该怎么告诉Schweini，实际上Schweini只是沉浸在这种互相依赖的感情里，当他明白过来的时候，就已经喜欢上了Poldi。

“听着Basti，你得确认一件事，你真的想要他吗？”Tobias选择用更为直截了当的方式来告诉Schweini这并不是一件想做就做的事，“你得明白如果你选择和他走下去，大家会怎么看你们，况且你并不知道Poldi的心思。”

“我曾好几次想要说出来，可我害怕Poldi拒绝我。”Schweini坦白道，“我知道这很令人吃惊，可我想要他，我怎么会不想要他，在科隆的时候我甚至吓到了他，并且像个胆小鬼一样躲着他。”

“你得试一试，无论Poldi是否喜欢你，”Tobias拍了拍Schweini的肩笑着说，“有点自信Basti，就像你第一次尝试滑雪那样，你说你害怕从那么高的地方滑下去，可结果你做的很好。如果你为Poldi烦恼到这个地步，我想他一定知道些什么，你得承认Poldi比看上去的要聪明很多，他可不止是个整天傻笑的家伙。”

“是的，没错。”Schweini有些洋洋得意地笑了起来，他总是能在别人夸奖Poldi的时候笑出来，就好像是在夸赞他自己那样高兴。

“所以去找他谈谈，趁着还有几天的假期，给他来点惊喜？”Tobias笑着起身，“当然，你得先把院子打扫一遍，就当给我的谢礼。”

“嘿！你不能这样！”

“别在意别人怎么说，Basti，”Tobias耸耸肩接着说，“要知道我们永远支持你，如果你认为那是你想要的，就不要放弃他。”

Schweini低声说了句谢谢，他感谢Tobias能够耐心听完他的话并且没有一丝责备，要知道他在坦白之前甚至以为得和他打一架呢。在这之后Schweini下定决心去找Poldi谈谈，就像Tobias说的那样，给他来点惊喜。

“我猜Poldi会喜欢这个的。”Schweini在心里对自己说。

 

九．

Poldi被Albert 叫住的时候正在更衣室整理东西，今天的训练已经告一段落了，Poldi记得Albert是较早离开更衣室的那几个之一，而自己总是最后一个，所以被他叫住的时候Poldi觉得有些奇怪，因为通常结束训练之后，大家都希望能赶紧回去洗个澡休息一阵。不过事情与Poldi想的不太一样，Albert只是告诉他有人在等他，当被问到是谁的时候，对方也只是笑着说你去了就知道了。

这很难猜到是谁，Poldi在心里想着，要知道他在科隆的好友都是队友，所以当他走出门看到一脸傻笑的Schweini几乎是惊喜地抱住了他，嘴里喃喃地说着“这真是太突然了，你是什么时候过来的？”并且完全忘记了Albert就在他们身后。

“噢，我很抱歉Albert，这是Schweini，不过我想你肯定已经认识他了。”Poldi看着Schweini笑着说，“因为他从不吝啬在电视里表现自己。”

“至少这一点上，你们不分胜负。” Albert大声笑着拍了拍Poldi的肩接着说，“我可不想打扰你们叙旧，我得走了，祝你在科隆愉快，Schweini。”

“我会的，也祝你愉快。”

Schweini感谢Albert将时间留给他们两个独处，不过他不太确信现在是不是一个好时机，因为Poldi仍旧表现的十分惊喜，他看起来高兴极了。

“你得告诉我为什么来科隆？”Poldi眨着蓝眼睛看向Schweini，“不过等我一会儿？我还有东西放在更衣室，或许我们可以一起吃个晚餐？”

“你得听我说件事，Poldi。”Schweini跟在后面一起走进了更衣室，不过显然Poldi没有听到这句话。

“我想我们可以去试试中国菜，我一直对这些很感兴趣，你知道的......”

“这些可以一会儿再说，”Schweini拉住Poldi的手让他正对着自己，“你得先听我说件事。”

“发生了什么吗？”Poldi担忧地问，“噢，Schweini，我只是太高兴了，我早该想到你是有事才会到这里来。”

“是的，确实有些事。”Schweini坦言道，“那次在科隆，在我躲进浴室之前，你在我怀里的时候，我想我的确是想要吻你的。”

Schweini有些不敢相信自己就这么说出来了，在他来这里之前，他想过无数种告白方式，甚至在脑袋里演练了很多次，可他从没想过Poldi会是这样的反应，因为他现在看起来就像听不懂德语似的。

“哇哦，”Poldi半晌才发出声音来，但他仍旧不太相信刚刚听到了什么，“所以这是一个游戏？你得承认这个玩笑并不好笑，Schweini。”

“你知道这个，对吗？”Schweini用手按住Poldi的肩膀接着说，“我曾有好几次想要告诉你，我很害怕你会因此离开我，这是最坏的结局，可我并没有自大到认为你会理所当然的接受我，我想我一定是疯了。”

“所以这不是一个玩笑，”Poldi低下头默默地说，“我不确定这是不是你想要的，你应该早些告诉我的，你知道我并不会因为性取向......”

“噢！Poldi！我不是这个意思！”Schweini打断Poldi正在说下去的话，那显然像是一个正在逃避的Poldi会说的话，“看着我Poldi，我想吻你，甚至想现在就把你抱在怀里，因为是你，我只喜欢你。”

“这可真是太过了，”Poldi抬起头看着他，“我甚至觉得在做梦，至少醒来后我们还是朋友。”

“所以你并不拒绝我，是吗？”

“我很高兴，可这并不值得高兴，如果我是个女人这段感情就显得理所当然，但我们不可能一直这样，我害怕面对以后，你得承认这些事并不那么好受。”Poldi难过地说，在此之前他隐约觉得他们之间有些什么，可他从来不敢想像这是爱情，他总是不断的奔跑和训练，好让自己忘记这些，如果不是Schweini这么突如其来的告白，一切都不会改变。

“可那是以后的事Poldi，如果我们相爱，你还能找到比这更美好的事情吗？”Schweini将Poldi环在怀里接着说，“在国家队的时候，每个人都喊你Lukas，Lukas，这不公平，我是第一个认识你的。”

Poldi偷偷的笑了起来，他惊讶于Schweini会嫉妒这些小事，但转念一想这种感觉也不错，就像Schweini说的那样，如果他们相爱，简直没有比这更美好的事了，Poldi甚至觉得棒极了，他是那么喜欢Schweini，却又是那么害怕喜欢上他，可现在Schweini就抱着自己，覆盖在自己身上的温暖是真实的。

“Lukas，Lukas，这很奇怪吗？”

“不，一点也不，”Poldi伸手抱住Schweini轻声说，“我觉得好极了，Bastian。”

 

十．

“行了Basti，这件事你已经说了第五遍了。”Tobias在电话里无奈地抱怨着，不久之前他劝说Schweini去找Poldi谈谈，而那家伙就真的去了科隆，听他在电话里的语气就知道事情发展的很顺利，事实上Tobias以为Poldi会先找Schweini打一架，就像电影里那样。

“是的，没错，”Schweini兴奋地说，“我甚至吻了他，就在更衣室里，我很感谢你的建议，那让我重新拥有了Lukas。”

“我很高兴听到这些，但你得明白以后并不总是这么顺利，”Tobias有些担心这会伤害到他们，但他总是希望能给予他们最大的帮助，“无论发生什么，Basti，要知道我们永远支持你。”

“真高兴你能这么说，说实在的，在我向你坦白之前甚至以为得和你打一架呢。”Schweini打趣地说到，“因为我从没想过你会认同我们，这听上去很疯狂。”

“你要和谁打架？”Poldi刚从浴室里走出来就听见Schweini嘟囔着这几个单词，“这听上去的确挺疯狂。”

Schweini笑着和Tobias结束通话，并放下手机走到Poldi身边，顺手拿起搭在Poldi肩上的毛巾替他擦起湿漉漉的头发。Schweini享受这个过程，在此之前他也曾这样做过，但他从未了解到这是如此的幸福。

“那是我的哥哥Tobias，是他鼓励我来找你，”Schweini柔声说，“我很庆幸我是这么做了，并且感谢你，感谢你喜欢上我，这对我来说太重要了。”

“你瞧我说什么来着，你就是个傻大个。”

“你总是这么说！”Schweini使劲揉了揉Poldi的头发，这让Poldi的亚麻色卷发看上去一团糟，不过Poldi甚至没有反抗，只是闭着眼享受所有的一切。

直到假期结束，Schweini都陪着Poldi待在科隆，但Poldi总是在训练，这让他们只有一丁点的相处时间，不过Schweini并不介意这些，他每天都会待在球场外等着Poldi，然后带着他去吃晚餐，从西式到中式，只要是Poldi想要尝试的，Schweini都乐意这样陪着他。

“你知道你并不需要这样。”Poldi转头看着身边的Schweini，显然他正在考虑今晚去哪儿吃饭，Poldi并不反感但他无法忽略体重问题，“你得承认你把我养胖了，这些天我们吃了太多东西。”

“这正是我想要的，我希望你再胖一些，要知道我很难不去担心你在场上与别人冲撞。”

“可我甚至能撞倒你！”Poldi急切地为自己辩解，“别说你不记得，昨晚你差点跌倒在床上。”

“那可不能证明什么，我是故意让你的。”Schweini忍不住笑起来，“你的游戏技巧需要锻炼，可你总是不承认。”

Schweini想起昨晚他们一起玩游戏的情景，Poldi总是输的那个，这让Schweini忍不住要放水，他承认他爱死Poldi赢了一局之后转过头对他笑的画面。

“好吧好吧，我们中赢的人总是你，但是至少让我在被子大战上赢一次。”

“因为你得去训练Lukas，我很珍惜和你在一起的时间，如果每天你能多看我一秒，我就觉得足够幸福了。”Schweini不想提及他得离开科隆回慕尼黑的事情，但他不得不向Poldi告别，他曾想过能和他在一个俱乐部，可无论是科隆还是拜仁，对于他们而言都一样重要，这很难劝说他们中的任何一个。

“别太担心，我们很快就能见面了，”Poldi柔声说，“你会去参加国家队的训练，我很期待这个，这意味着我们会有很多时间在一起。”

“所以给我个承诺的吻？”

“不，现在不行，你得把这事儿留到回家。”Poldi伸手捏了捏Schweini凑过来的脸笑着说到。


	2. Chapter 2

十一.

Nassim进来的时候Poldi正在收拾东西，前些天Klinsmann下达了集训通知，Poldi甚至已经等不及要和队友们碰头，一直以来他都在期待这个，国家队就像是他的第二个家。

“你真应该来看看这个Lukas，” Nassim将手机递给Poldi，“我刚从汉堡回来，街上到处都是你和他的海报。”

“拍的不错。”Poldi抬头看了一眼，冲着Schweini的照片轻笑了起来。

“我很高兴你能去国家队踢球，不过在此之前我得知道一件事。”Nassim带着严肃的神情说着，这让Poldi停下手里的动作转身看着他，“我知道你们关系不错，一起踢球，接受采访，他甚至称你们为Schweinski，但是Lukas，你必须告诉我，你和他只是朋友，对吗？”

实际上Poldi并没有想好要怎么告诉Nassim这件事，他想起那个下午在更衣室甜蜜的一吻以及Schweini红着脸的傻笑，他不得不承认他完全忘记要把这件事告诉Nassim了。

“听我说Nassim，”一想起Schweini，Poldi嘴上忍不住挂着笑容，“我很抱歉没有告诉你，我和Bastian很好，我们......”

“上帝啊，别告诉我你们真的在一起了，”Nassim打断Poldi正要说下去的话，“我早该想到的，Albert 告诉我他来科隆找你的时候我就该想到的，该死的如果我能再早些回来这一切就不会发生了。”

“我不明白你的意思Nassim，我和Bastian很好，我们的确在一起了，而这并没有阻碍我们的发展，我们甚至要一起去世界杯，再没有比这更好的事了。”

“我一直以为你是个冷静的人Lukas，”Nassim叹了口气缓缓地说，“你们在一起了然后呢？你们甚至从没想过以后，是要告诉大家你们相爱并且在一起还要结婚吗？这听上去可真疯狂。”

“噢，Nassim，饶了我吧。”Poldi挠了挠头有些逃避地转过脸去，“我们没想过要告诉所有人，这种感觉很奇妙，当他抱着我或是亲吻，我总是乐于享受这些，在他来科隆之前我不敢想像这是爱情，我甚至害怕这些，但Bastian是那个可以依赖的人，他告诉我我们可以一起面对，更不需要去害怕，因为我们不能去害怕那些还未尝试过的美好。” 

“所以你确定这是你想要的？”

“我知道你担心我，但我确定这是我想要的，在青年队认识他的时候我就明白我的生命里总有个位置是属于他的。”Poldi有些不好意思的低下头，“所以对我们有点信心，相信我，相信Bastian。”

“我是你的朋友，我不愿看到你受到伤害。”Nassim想起他们在伯格海姆踢球的时光，Poldi总是那个往好的方面想的人，好像没什么可以打倒他的笑容，而正是因为如此他才担心这场关系更像是一出闹剧，因为Poldi从不会去和别人分享他的不开心，如果这是Poldi想要的，Nassim甚至替他高兴，至少Poldi能够毫无保留的和他在一起而不用笑容掩饰自己。

“我明白这个，谢谢你，但我感觉很好。”Poldi笑着将最后一件衣服塞进背包，“我得快一点了，就快赶不上飞机了。”

Nassim坚持送Poldi去机场，在车上Poldi又聊了些关于Schweini的事，类似于“其实那家伙打游戏并不是像他自己说的那么好”以及“得了吧，别替他说话，你会惯坏他的”，Nassim觉得高兴，他有些许庆幸那个人是Schweini。

“帮我向Schweini问个好，”Poldi打开车门的时候听见Nassim的声音从背后传来，“无论发生什么，伯格海姆都是你的家，Lukas。”

 

十二.

下飞机的时候Poldi深吸了一口气，他想了想究竟有多久没有见到Schweini了，二月和三月的时候都在集训，这是他们的第一届世界杯，也就意味着他们根本没有多余的时间腻在一起，虽然听上去挺不可思议，但Poldi起初觉得腻在一起很奇怪，到了后来却急切地盼望有能够腻在一起的时间了。

Schweini一身轻装向Poldi走来，顺手拿过他的背包说：“日内瓦的天气不错，我猜我们能多一些相处时间了，我可以邀请你去莱蒙湖走走吗？”

“我们可不是来度假的，”Poldi笑着拒绝了Schweini的甜蜜邀约，说实在的他的确想和他去莱蒙湖走走，但至少现在不是一个好的时机。

Schweini作出受伤的样子搭在Poldi的肩上难过地说：“你知道自从上个月联赛以来我们有多久没见面了吗？”

“我猜有半个月了？”提起联赛Poldi有些高兴不起来，他想起教练对他说的话以及俱乐部降级的事实。

“这不公平，好像只有我一个人想见你似的。”Schweini没有发觉Poldi的不开心，相反的他虽然嘴里说的难过，实际上仍旧沉溺在与Poldi相见的欢乐里。

“我也想见你，”Poldi柔声说，“事实上，是很想见你。”

“哇哦，Lukas，我觉得我肯定脸红了。”

Poldi笑了笑跟着Schweini上车前往酒店，Schweini将行李放好，这才坐到了Poldi的身边。从上车开始Poldi就没怎么说过话，这很奇怪，因为他们中Poldi总是那个耍宝的人，而现在又是难得的独处时间，Schweini甚至觉得应该来一个久违的亲吻才对。

“我是不是让你不开心了？”Schweini悄悄地看了一眼Poldi，他想起之前的谈话里提及了联赛，该死的自己怎么会提到联赛，因为科隆的降级，Hoeness也和Schweini谈过许多次关于让Poldi转会到拜仁的事，但Schweini不想强迫Poldi做任何事，一点也不想。

“不，并不是，我只是想起了在科隆的事，”Poldi叹了口气，“Koller找我谈过几次，Latour，就是那位刚上任的主教练，甚至以为我会就此离开科隆，这都太荒谬了。”

“Lukas，你知道的，我不会强迫你做任何事，如果你愿意来拜仁我当然觉得高兴，如果你不愿意没有人会逼你的，无论你做怎样的决定，我都支持你。”

“虽然俱乐部降级让我难过，但我很高兴你没有因此而放水。”Poldi抬起头看着他，“要知道如果你放水了，我可能会恨你一辈子。”

“不，绝不，如果我这样做了，我甚至不能原谅我自己，我对你永远是百分百的付出，无论是不是在球场。”看见Poldi微微发红的脸，Schweini忍不住凑上去亲了一口。

“我们得先说好，”Poldi有些回味这个久违的亲吻，当他准备往下说的时候，Schweini却替他说完了接下去的话，“我知道我知道，不能摸不能抱更不能有激烈运动，噢，Lukas，我们已经很久没有见面了！”Schweini知道Poldi在赛前是绝对禁欲，甚至在训练期间也是如此，他并不反感甚至觉得了不起，但有时候他也会因此而感到急迫。

Poldi带着笑意看着Schweini因为焦急而皱在一起的眉头，他伸手揉了揉Schweini的额头，他觉得自己至少有很久没有这样仔细看过他的脸了，就在Poldi沉浸在回忆里的时候，一只手捉住Poldi抬起的手臂，将他拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。

 

十三.

他们在日内瓦的集训进行的很顺利，甚至带着一些惊喜，如果问Poldi现在最高兴的是什么，那无疑是刚刚Bierhoff不经意间说了一句“我邀请了Schumacher来共进午餐”，这简直是太棒了，在结束上午的训练回酒店的路上，他一直在同Schweini说着关于Schumacher的事，他看上去开心极了，Schweini也因此觉得高兴，要知道在他们到了日内瓦之后Poldi的状态就不太好，他由衷的希望Poldi能够一直这样开心。

等他们到了餐厅才发现大家都早早的坐下了，Poldi有些沮丧的看着Schweini，因为他自己在房里磨蹭了很久，就在Schweini想要说些话安慰他的时候，Schumacher已经冲着他们招了招手并叫起了Poldi的名字，Schweini拍了拍Poldi的肩朝他示意，自己则坐在到了Ballack的旁边。

“这可真难得，”Ballack带着笑意看向Schweini，“我以为你们从不分开。”

“至少我们从不一起洗澡。”Schweini喝了一口蔬菜浓汤接着说，“这汤的味道可真怪。”

“不过Klinsmann要我们全都喝了，”显然这并不是多好的回忆，因为Ballack提起这浓汤就变了脸色，“说真的Bastian，你和Poldi这么要好这真值得高兴，我一直觉得Poldi缺乏安全感，我希望你能更好的和他相处，一旦意识到有人在支撑着自己，我想他肯定会大放光彩。”

“他会的，”Schweini看向有些不明所以的Ballack笑着说，“因为他是Lukas。”

Ballack本来还想再说些什么，但是身后跑来了一个六七岁大的孩子，他看了看四周发现Schumacher正朝着自己挥手，他想了想便没有继续说下去，如果说现在的Poldi缺少些东西从而阻碍了他的成长，他相信Schweini是那个可以帮他打破一切的人，他们看上去契合极了，这很完美。Ballack笑了笑转身替那个可爱的孩子签了个名。

午餐结束的时候Schumacher邀请Poldi送自己回家，Mick一直走在他们的前面时不时会停下脚步回头看着他们，不过显然他并不是担心迷路，他在这里就像在自己家的花园那么熟悉。

“关于科隆降级的事情，我感到非常遗憾，”Schumacher难过地说，“我看了转播，你们已经尽力了。”

“我还能做的更好，我也应该做的更好，Latour甚至第一时间找到我指责我的过失，”Poldi低下头缓缓地说，“而我没法反驳他，因为他说的都是实话。”

“我猜Latour以为你会离开科隆去拜仁？”

“就连Koller也希望我这么做，他找我聊过几次。”Poldi想起那几次谈话大多不欢而散，实际上他很矛盾，更厌烦自己因为这些事打乱了在国家队的训练，而他更无法向Schweini说起，他不想让Schweini觉得自己是因为科隆的降级才想去拜仁。

“你不应该给自己这么大压力Lukas，我们都或多或少遭遇过这些，就好像你的第一双球鞋，你喜欢它甚至希望每天都穿着它，可你长大了需要更合脚的鞋子，你不能再把它穿进球场了不是吗？”

“可我不能扔了它。”

“没有人会逼你扔掉它，”Schumacher笑着揉了揉Poldi的头发，“如果拜仁想要你，你就应该去试一试，况且拜仁也一直都是你的目标，虽然我这么说很奇怪，但我相信无论怎样，科隆始终都欢迎你回来。”

“我想我会重新考虑这个的。”

“我猜你已经有了答案？”Schumacher拍了拍Poldi的肩笑着说，“我相信你会成为一位伟大的球员，所以对自己有点信心。”

“谢谢你，我感觉好极了。”Poldi感激的看了一眼Schumacher，这次谈话也让他下定了决心，他甚至有些迫不及待的想要回去告诉Schweini了，而Schumacher好像看穿了他的心思，他笑着让Poldi赶紧回去训练，其实他们都知道还没有到训练时间。

在回酒店的路上Poldi想了很多关于如何告诉Schweini自己做了这个决定，但他打开房门，迎接自己的是一个看上去不是那么高兴的Schweini。

“你们出去那么久都聊了些什么？”Schweini坐在床头静静的看着Poldi，“我以为你们会聊的更久些，毕竟还没到训练时间。”

“我不知道你怎么了，但你看上去不太高兴。”

“噢！当然，你们那么好，他早就认识你了，对吗？”Schweini有些后悔说出这样的话来，他像是做错事的孩子一样低下了头，“抱歉Lukas，我只是在生自己的气，事实上我嫉妒极了。”

Poldi停顿了一会儿，他简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，Schweini说他在嫉妒，虽然这并不是什么值得嫉妒的事，但Poldi觉得可爱，他走到Schweini身边忍不住捏了下他的脸，在他抬头的时候吻了吻他的额头。

“我们聊了聊联赛，”Poldi轻笑着在Schweini身边坐下，“还有关于我要转会到拜仁的事。”

 

十四.

“你是说......”Schweini有些不可置信睁大了眼睛，一时间他有许多话想说出口，结果是断断续续没有一句话说的完整，他觉得时间在Poldi的蓝眼睛里停留了几分钟，然后那该死的闹铃就响了起来，他们不得不去参加下午的训练，Klinsmann从不希望他们迟到，那意味着晚上得喝掉两碗蔬菜浓汤。

所以一结束训练Schweini就迫不及待的跑到了Poldi身边，整个下午他都跟着Klose，他们看上去像是在认真交流，Schweini知道他不能因为这些事而打乱他们的训练计划，但Poldi看上去要比刚来的时候用心多了，这让他觉得高兴。

“所以我想现在可以约你去莱蒙湖走走？”Schweini揽过Poldi的肩和他一起走回更衣室，实际上去哪儿都好，他只是想找个机会和Poldi聊聊。

“我猜你被我给吓坏了，”Poldi亲昵的用鼻尖蹭着他的侧脸笑着说，“因为你一个下午都没来找我说话，我以为你挺高兴我的转会呢。”

“当然！我当然觉得高兴！事实上我很吃惊，我不知道Schumacher对你说了什么，但我由衷地感谢他。”

“他只是给了我一些意见，他觉得我应该把握好这个机会。”Poldi回想起Schumacher的话，他赞同他的观点，并且他知道在拜仁还有一个Schweini，他觉得那应该是他想像过最美好的画面了，那里有足球，有Schweini还有一个自己。

“我到现在都有些不敢相信，你很快就会和我在一个俱乐部，我们会天天见面，甚至是做任何事！”

Poldi并不赞同的看了他一眼，他伸手捏了捏Schweini的脸颊接着说：“噢，Bastian，我们要做的只有进球”，但他还是答应了Schweini去莱蒙湖走走，在这之前他需要打个电话告诉Nassim这个决定，他似乎已经能够想像Nassim不赞同的神情，不过在拨通电话之后，Nassim只是告诉他这是一个不错的决定，我替你感到高兴，这让Poldi开心极了，他甚至已经向Schweini问起慕尼黑的皮裤了。

后来事情都变得好了起来，他们同来自曼海姆的一支业余球队踢了一场比赛，唯一的遗憾是Lahm的手臂受了点伤，但Klinsmann告诉他们Lahm会好起来的，并且他们马上就要前往卡利亚里进行为期五天的集训，这很引人遐想，Schweini觉得比起训练这更像是赛前的放松。

不过他乐于享受这些，并且感谢Klinsmann选择了卡利亚里。

他们下榻在撒丁岛的福特庄园，那里有海有阳光还有像极了Poldi的蓝天，Schweini觉得这些都足够美妙了，他想起很久之前他们在Quarteira海滩度过的几小时，他期待能够再次和Poldi一起来个日光浴。

“我们可以来比一场，我相信赢的人并不总是你。”Poldi笑着脱下外套换上了沙滩裤，“骑车或者游泳？”

“要知道你的车技并不好，你得承认这个，就像你的游戏技巧一样。”

“我得记下你这句话，如果你输了可得喝掉大家的蔬菜浓汤。”Schweini看着Poldi兴奋的套上T恤推开门，显然他已经忘记得先集合的事了，不过没关系，集合前总算还有些时间，Schweini笑了笑这才带上了房门。 

 

十五．

接下来的事情发生的很突然，Schweini完全没有想到Hildebrand会来找他们，那时他和Poldi早早的避开人群溜到了海边，他发誓在吻住Poldi之前他看了一眼周围，好吧，也许真的就只有一眼而已，但他没法在看到像天空般美好的Poldi的笑容之后还能保持镇定，他相信没有人可以。

“我猜我打扰到你们了？”Hildebrand有些尴尬的朝他们看了一眼，“我是说也许你们只是想培养感情？”

“你怎么会找到这里？”就在Schweini不知道怎么回答的时候Poldi已经一如往常似的和他开起了玩笑，“我以为Philipp不在，你总是会迷路呢。”

“得了吧Lukas，你知道Philipp才是迷路的那个。”Hildebrand有一会儿的沉默，接着他看了一眼Schweini有些为难地说，“我不知道你们，我是说你们的关系，这挺令人吃惊，我想我应该觉得不赞同，但我觉得你们很合适。”

“谢谢，”Poldi由衷地说，“我们没想过要隐瞒，当然也没有要告诉所有人，你得承认有些事并不好受。”

“你知道Lukas总是担心这些，”Schweini无奈地耸耸肩接着说，“不过听他的没错，他总有一大堆道理说给你听。”

Hildebrand只是笑着看向他们，他完全没有发觉任何的不妥，他甚至对此感到奇怪，在此之前他总是认为他们的关系很好，好到无法解释，直到今天他终于清楚这一层关系里透露出的情感，这让他由衷的羡慕与祝福，他甚至想起了和Lahm之间的很多事，他总是忍不住想起他，虽然遗憾Lahm没能在这里和他一起看看日出日落，但他相信如果Lahm愿意，他随时都愿意陪他在这里待到下个黎明。

“别担心Philipp，他会好起来的，”Poldi看了一眼没有说话的Hildebrand，他知道他们关系不错，甚至是更好，“Klinsmann已经这么告诉我们了，我猜他已经告诉你他会先来卡利亚里和我们会合的事？”

“没错，是的，他好的很快，我有些迫不及待想让他尝尝那不勒斯烤龙虾了，他会喜欢这个的。”

“我猜他确实会喜欢，”Poldi看了一眼身边的Schweini有些不赞同地说，“不过那玩意儿一只手可没法吃起来。”

在短暂的几秒沉默后Hildebrand才意识到这个问题，他为自己的想法感到脸红，他甚至完全没有意识到这是Schweini和Poldi开的玩笑，不过他在心里感谢他们，他不得不承认因为他们的逗趣让自己开心极了。

“我想我们得回去了，”Schweini首先提议道，“我记得今晚的菜单上有扎马格龙沙拉和通心粉？”

“你说的没错，不过说真的我有些怀念日内瓦的蔬菜浓汤了。”Hildebrand笑着说，但他完全不明白为什么身边的两人都用奇怪的眼神看着自己，好像刚刚说的不是德语似的，当然他绝不会知道，就在刚刚这两个人都不约而同的把对Hildebrand的认知上升到了一个新高度。

 

十六．

“我们很期待即将开始的比赛。”

Schweini说完偏过头看了一眼Poldi，他们结束了在撒丁岛的集训并且踢完了三场热身赛，在世界杯正式开始之前他们就回到了慕尼黑，虽然Schweini想现在就带Poldi四处看看，但他们不得不坐在这里接受采访。

“这是你第一次来慕尼黑吗？”记者将话题抛给了Poldi，像是赌定他不曾到过慕尼黑似的笑了起来。

“不，因为他在这里，我偶尔也会来，”Poldi指了指身边的Schweini回答到，“在此之前Schweini已经和我说了很多有关慕尼黑的事了，我想我对这里也足够了解。”

“对，我记得你应该还有些事情要告诉大家。”Schweini轻声笑了起来，他不想让自己表现的很明显，因为那显然会让他们猜出是什么事情。

“是的，我得向大家宣布一件事，这个夏天我就要去拜仁了。”Poldi看见记者们惊讶的表情，以及Schweini得意的笑脸。

“没错，不过我早就知道了。”Schweini甚至是有些自豪地说出口，接着他像想到什么似的突然说，“嘿，Poldi，我们明天穿慕尼黑的皮裤照一张吧。我已经为你搞到一条，你只需套上就好啦。”

“我甚至不知道你是从哪儿搞到的，”Poldi大笑着推开Schweini，“不过我想那可不太适合我，如果你愿意，我很乐意为你拍一组皮裤写真。”

他们完全不记得是怎么结束记者会的，回想起来在Poldi宣布转会消息之后，他们就一直在瞎闹，像是说着慕尼黑啤酒与白香肠，以及“你得先试试那条皮裤才知道会不会喜欢上它。”，不过对于这个问题Poldi始终保持沉默。

对于他们来说，最开心的莫过于Klinsmann向他们宣布首发名单，这一次他们会一起上场，奔跑，进球和庆祝，甚至是踢完全场。Poldi珍惜每一次的上场机会，而Schweini享受和Poldi在球场上的每一分钟，不过他知道以后还有很多这样的机会，因为Poldi很快就会成为拜仁的一员，他甚至已经迫不及待的想要告诉Poldi他有多喜欢他们一起奔跑的画面。

而事实上这个场景比他们想象的来的更早些， Schweini总是能回想起那时的欧洲杯，他和Poldi一起前往葡萄牙时的场景，他们大笑着嬉闹着甚至带着些青春的张扬和无所畏惧，而Poldi则显得跃跃欲试，一方面他对自己的首发感到无比兴奋，另一方面他对于能和Schweini一起上场十分惊喜，以至于他几乎没有停止向Schweini表达自己的情绪，这让Schweini想起了那个从早到晚说着科隆历史的Poldi。

不过虽然他们彼此间对大赛即将到来的紧张绝口不提，一旦想到这是他们参加的第一届世界杯，并且不是作为替补而是首发上场，这让他们无法不紧张，在比赛正式开始前的十几分钟里，更衣室安静的似乎能听见观众席上的嘈杂声，Schweini僵直着身子坐在一边，他抬头看了看所有人，最后他转过头看向了Poldi，当发现他也正期盼的看着自己时，便走过去给了他一个拥抱。

“我相信我们，”Schweini拍了拍他的肩膀，“所以笑一个？”

Poldi将头埋进了他的颈窝，当他们分开的时候，Schweini看到了他最喜欢的那个笑容。

 

十七．

老实说Poldi现在有点后悔，确切地说是非常后悔，上帝知道他为什么要和Schweini约好如果他们出线了，就穿着那条皮裤在酒店走一圈，不过这还不是最糟的，最糟糕的是Schweini正坐在床边看着自己，噢，他绝对在心里偷笑，Poldi不禁这么想。

他们的第一场比赛十分顺利，好像赛前的紧张与不安都是多余的，但Schweini仍旧感谢Poldi的笑容，他不得不承认如果不是因为Poldi在身边，他很难让自己立即进入状态，所以当他们对战波兰的时候，他明白Poldi有多么不安，但他选择拥抱和鼓励，甚至还对记者开了个玩笑， Schweini没想过Poldi会自己提起皮裤的事，但他一眼就看出Poldi只是想借此缓解压力，他乐于与Poldi做这些，只要是让他高兴的事。

“嘿，Lukas，如果你不愿意这也没什么，”Schweini故意做出难过的表情侧过脸并不看着他，“我们出线了，这很好，我是说棒极了，你不需要强迫自己去穿这个，可笑的皮裤。”

“我很抱歉，但我努力过了，昨晚你不在的时候我试着穿了一次，那太可笑了。”Poldi并不想回想起昨晚看到镜子前自己的样子，那太滑稽了，他简直像个渔夫，他一点也不想让Schweini看到这样的自己，一点也不。

“你破坏了约定，所以你必须得到一个小小惩罚。”

Poldi坐到了Schweini的身边说：“我接受任何惩罚。”

“这很好，”Schweini在Poldi的脸上轻啜了一口笑着说，“Klinsmann给了我们两天假期，我想我们可以好好利用起来，实际上慕尼黑还有许多地方你从没看过呢。”

“可我很快就会去拜仁踢球了Bastian，我们还有很多时间。”

“Lukas，我是在约你！这是一个约会！”Schweini装作生气的样子伸手捏了捏Poldi微红的脸，Poldi并没有反抗只是笑着问了句什么时候去，Schweini拉着Poldi起身，就在他问出去什么地方之前大声说了句“我们马上就走”。

Poldi并不是像他自己地说的那样熟悉慕尼黑，所以在Schweini拉着他坐上车之后他完全不知道他们究竟要去哪儿，沿途是从未看过的风景，对于Poldi来说这里更像是一座陌生的城市，但随便路边的景色越来越浓密，就算是很少来过的Poldi也看出这并不是前往市中心的路，他犹豫的朝Schweini看了一眼，但对方只是笑了笑，等两人一同下了车，Poldi的眼神定格在门牌上，于是他轻笑了一下。

“原来是你家，”房子前的名牌已经说明了很多事情，Poldi一眼就看到那一长串姓氏，他转头朝Schweini看去，“你应该早点告诉我的，Bastian，如果是到你家，我不该空手来的。”

“我以为你不想，”Schweini有些难为情但他吃不准Poldi会怎么想，“如果我提前告诉你，你可能会用各种理由拒绝我。”

“不，当然不会，相反的，我很想来。”Poldi朝他笑了笑接着说，“好了先生，你不应该让你的客人在外面等这么久。”

Schweini笑着拿出钥匙转动门锁然后推开门，但他停顿了一会儿，接着他并没有像迎接客人那样把Poldi请进去，他只是转身对Poldi说了一句足以让他把自己打回球场的话。

“欢迎回家，Lukas。”

 

十八．

“我以为你们会在下午的时候到呢，”Tobias听见门口的声响就知道他们已经回来了，早些时候Schweini和他通了电话，不过电话里他可没说会到的这么早，“我假设你们还没吃过午餐？厨房还有些芦笋与烤肠。”

“听你这么说可真好，”Schweini转头看了一眼Poldi接着说，“这是Lukas，不过我想你知道的已经足够多了。”

“很高兴见到你，Lukas，不过在我们聊天之前，你可以先去填饱肚子，也许我该点份披萨回来？”Tobias像是想起什么似的离开客厅，Poldi朝他背影看过去，他们两人像极了，就连说起话来的小动作都一样，这让Poldi忍不住的笑了起来。

“别告诉我只是见了一面你就已经喜欢上Tobi了？”Schweini打趣地说道，但他并不否认在他看到Poldi微笑的那一瞬间他的确这样想了，“这不公平，他的确比我要成熟的多，可我......”

“不，当然不是，”Poldi笑着打断他的话，“要知道你们很像，我很难不去喜欢上一个像你的人，这才是不公平。”

Schweini没想过Poldi会说出这样的话来，这听上去简直像是在告白，他有一两秒的时间愣在那里，等他回过神的时候发现Poldi侧着脸看向他，Schweini不得不承认他的Poldi就是这么有魅力，所以他想也没想的就把他抱在了怀里，甚至忍不住想要亲吻他。

“等等Bastian，”Poldi并不反感Schweini突如其来的亲热，相反的他乐于享受这些，但至少现在并不适合做这件事。

“我很抱歉，但是没错，我想我快要忍不住亲你了。”Schweini看了一眼门口接着说，“不过我可以先带你去参观我的房间，我猜你会喜欢的。”

“不，不行，你得忍着。”Poldi侧过脸躲开Schweini的甜蜜一吻，这让Schweini有些沮丧，不过说实在的，Schweini也能趁着Poldi不注意的时候偷偷亲下去，他喜欢看见Poldi惊讶又害羞的样子，但比起这个Schweini更喜欢Poldi在结束接吻时满足的神情，他会红着脸看向自己，这会让Schweini忍不住再亲上好几口，然后顺势他们就可以这么双双倒在床上。

“我得打断你的想像了Bastian，不过你一定在想些奇怪的事。”Poldi的声音打断了Schweini的幻想，他有些不好意思的看向Poldi，就在他诧异他是怎么知道自己在想什么的时候Tobias回来了，带着一整盒披萨。

“我记得你说这家披萨还不错，他们甚至推出了世界杯限定，你们得来尝尝这个。”Tobias走进餐厅将披萨放在桌上，他看了一眼餐桌接着转头看向了Schweini，“无论你想做什么，可别让Lukas饿肚子，现在你得过来放置餐具了，Basti。”

“抱歉，我忘记了。”Schweini低下头小声地说到，他可不喜欢在Poldi面前出丑，可Tobias是正确的，他不该让Poldi站在那儿饿肚子，事实上他们在离开酒店之前只吃了点面包，Poldi在坐车前并不喜欢吃太多东西，现在他肯定饿坏了。

“所以作为惩罚，你今天得洗盘子，”Tobias看着Schweini忙碌的身影说到，“可别想着偷懒，我会让Lukas看着你的。”

“不不，Lukas才不会看着我，他会心疼的。”Schweini笑着看向Poldi，他确信自己的笑容能够打动他。

“不，事实上我正在想像你洗盘子的模样，”Poldi笑着看向Tobias，“那一定很有趣。”

他们看上去就像是刚刚完成了恶作剧似的，这不公平，Schweini在心里说，他们一定是串通好了的，但Schweini完全没有办法反驳Poldi的话，他只是装作反对的表情抗议着，当然了，这对于正在偷笑的Poldi和Tobias而言没有一点说服力。

 

十九.

和瑞典的比赛在安联球场进行，这让Schweini和Poldi多了不少可以腻在家里的时间，Schweini本想借着阳光带着Poldi四处走走，不过看起来Poldi似乎更希望和他待在家里，非要问为什么的话，看看现在还躺在床上的Poldi就明白了，Schweini试着叫醒他，但他在扯过被子一角时停了下来，他决定换一个让Poldi醒来后不会抱怨的方式。

Poldi觉得脸上有些痒，但他以为这是在梦里，然后他发觉从额头开始就有柔软的触感落下来，接着是眼睛和脸颊，最后停在了嘴唇上，起初只是柔软的覆盖，到了后来变成了舌尖的轻触，Poldi熟悉这个感觉，他几乎是笑着睁开了眼睛和Schweini结束了这个深吻。

“早上好，Lukas，不过现在已经是中午了，”Schweini舔了舔嘴唇回味的看着Poldi，如果他愿意，他们可以再来一次这样的吻，“我以为你会在睁开眼的时候又睡过去，因为你已经被我迷晕了。”

Poldi伸手环住Schweini的脖颈，然后凑上去给他一个浅浅的吻，“我喜欢这个，不过我确实要被你迷晕了，如果你不介意的话，再给我一个吻？”

“我的荣幸，王子殿下。”

两人离开的时候已经是下午了，临走前Tobias送给Poldi一本相册，当Poldi打开看时，发现里面都是Schweini小时候的照片，在回酒店的路上，Poldi甚至把相册翻了两三遍，他喜欢这种感觉，去知道他从未知道的Schweini，这很奇妙，并且实在容易上瘾。他本想和Schweini一起看这本相册，并让他将每个故事说给自己听，甚至是去看一看Schweini就读过的小学和中学，但眼下他们没有那么多的时间，他们得将所有的精力放在训练上，不过Poldi觉得这并没有什么不好，很快自己就会在拜仁踢球了，他们可以找一个没有训练的日子一起去。

所以在他们进入安联球场的时候，Poldi拉住Schweini说了些悄悄话，尽管他们的比赛即将开始，但他们总是能够笑着应对每一场比赛，并且大放光彩。

他们与瑞典的比赛很美妙，那是Schweini见过最美的Poldi，他在不断的奔跑，进球，喝彩并且用他的笑容打动所有人，Schweini喜欢这样的Poldi，美好的像蓝天一样，好像看着他就会忘记一切似的，整个世界里就剩下足球和他。

Schweini并没有踢完全场，被换下的时候他穿着背心坐在替补席看着Poldi，这很奇怪，因为Schweini知道足球不是一个人的运动，并且应当关注的是输赢，但他只是不知道是从什么时候开始在球场上的关注点变成了整片蔚蓝。

“你今天就像是一个王子，”Schweini抱住被换下场的Poldi柔声说，“你进了两个球，快把Isaksson吓坏了。”

“你是在说你快被我迷晕了吗？”Poldi大笑着捏了捏Schweini的脸，并且高兴的和他一起坐下，他觉得棒极了，甚至迫不及待的想要和Schweini好好聊一聊球场上的事了。

“是的，我发现我再次爱上你了，”Schweini在Poldi的耳边悄声说，“我等不及要给你一个晚安吻了，Lukas。”

最后在一片喧闹声中，Schweini听到Poldi红着脸对他说了句并不是那么标准的巴伐利亚语。

 

二十.

比赛时的情况总是难以预料，就好像现在开场的第三分钟里Poldi就拿了一张黄牌，这很危险，Schweini总是止不住想要跑到他身边的冲动，但他明白不应该是现在，况且他相信Poldi懂得如何拿捏，这一点上Schweini毫不担心。

上半场并不轻松，阿根廷显得十分谨慎，这让他们不得不全身心的投入到比赛中去，Poldi了解自己的能力，并且始终相信他们会赢，所以他不断的奔跑和射门，尽管这些没有换来比分但他明白这就是比赛，虽然吃了一张黄牌但Poldi仍旧是享受的，他从来不愿意因为吃牌而被束缚手脚，那显然不是他的风格。

中场休息的时候他们回到更衣室，Schweini快步上前拉过Poldi，他看见Heinze撞倒了他，他很难让自己不去担心他。

“你确定没有哪里受伤？”Schweini将Poldi带出更衣室，走到拐角这才担忧的问到，“他们并不是来踢友谊赛的，小动作也很多，我得知道你是不是还有别的地方受了伤。”

“我很好，这没什么，”Poldi阻止了正在往奇怪地方摸的Schweini笑着说，“你的手可不是在确认我受伤吧？”

“我得充个电，”Schweini坏笑着将Poldi整个环进怀中接着说，“如果你现在能亲我一下，下半场我可能会进个球？”

“我希望你不要受伤，”Poldi凑上去用鼻尖蹭了蹭Schweini的侧脸，“阿根廷的防守很严密，你很难找到机会远射，但他们擅长冲撞甚至是犯规，我看到他们拽了你的衣角。”

“也许我们并不能赞同每个人的方式，至少在他们胜利前这一点并不好定论，但这就是比赛，Lukas。”Schweini转头看了看外面，他似乎听到了Per的声音，他知道他们没多少时间腻在一起了，“我猜是Per来找我们了，该回去了。”

很显然下半场要更为紧张，从一开始阿根廷就具有明显的攻击性，他们的进攻速度很快，并且马上就改变了比分，这让所有人都吃了一惊，Poldi在跑回前场的时候想起了一些过去的事情，那是他和Schweini对抗突尼斯的比赛，他们总是不断的陷入僵局，但最后他们总能突破。

比分落后的情况持续了一段时间，但没有人选择放弃，他们抓准了这个时机，Ballack从左侧掷入边线球，接着Lahm右脚传中，Borowski将球顶到了后点，这时Klose已经到了一个绝佳的位置，毫无疑问的他们改变了比分，进球的喜悦是无法言喻的，但遗憾的是直到加时赛结束他们都未能改变平局的状况，这意味着他们得进入点球大战了。

而Schweini并不是那么擅长点球，并且通常当你站在球场上罚点球的时候，会有一种更为压迫的感觉，一面来自队友，一面来自观众。但Poldi并不这样想，实际上他喜欢点球，他喜欢这种聚精会神忘记一切的感觉，当他站在球门前他觉得世界都会安静下来，接着他将做他最擅长的事，他跑向那个球，然后起脚射门，他知道会进球的，然后他就真的进球了，他看见足球落网，他感受到球场的微风，也许就只有几秒钟，但他享受这种感觉，最后他从一片安静中走向喧闹，他向着Schweini奔跑，他们拥抱在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

二十一.

与阿根廷的比赛是在点球大战中结束的，除去最后那场莫名其妙的暴乱，他们还是挺开心这场胜利的，不过现在的情况是Schweini有些吃痛的趴在床上，如果不是因为赛后那场暴乱，他现在应该正在和Poldi庆祝进入半决赛了。说起Poldi，自比赛结束之后他就没有说过什么，刚刚他去找了队医来替自己看看后背，然后就坐在椅子上一言不发。

“你可找对了人，Adi在我后背上揉了半小时，我现在都没法下床。”Schweini试图开些玩笑来逗乐，但他发现挑错了话题，因为他清楚的看见Poldi生气的脸。

“我不知道他们，他们为什么要那么做。”Poldi气愤极了，当他得知Per受了伤，当他在那群暴乱中寻找Schweini，当他看见Heinze在背后的那些小动作，而他甚至没办法冲过去保护Schweini，所有的一切都让他觉得无助，而一切不该是这样。

“过来一点好吗，”Schweini朝着Poldi招了招手，他明白Poldi为什么生气，但他并不希望Poldi因此而不开心，“拜托了Lukas，让我有点安全感。”

Poldi垂着脑袋站起身走了过去坐在Schweini的床边，而Schweini趁机将头枕在了Poldi的腿上，不过Poldi并没有对此说什么，反而觉得高兴，至少现在看来这个家伙还能使坏，说明背后的伤并不严重。

“你总是担心的太多，”Schweini拍了拍Poldi的腿接着说，“你不能拿别人的错误惩罚自己，那不值得，况且Per的伤并不是太严重，你去看过他了吗？”

“他们踢伤了Per的腿，Heinze在你背后来了一拳，还有Bierhoff，”Poldi想起那糟糕的一幕就感到十分生气，“他们不能这样做，这是球场，这是比赛，而他们......”

“放轻松，Lukas，Per没事，Bierhoff也没事，你该向好的地方看，我们已经打入半决赛了。”

“可你受伤了，”Poldi难过地说，他伸手揉了揉Schweini的头发，“一开始我光顾着在庆祝，当我转头找你的时候，我看见Heinze对你做了什么，可太迟了，我离你那么远，等我突破人群跑向你的时候已经太迟了。”

“听着Lukas，这不是你的错，”Schweini直起身子认真地说到，他知道再给Poldi时间瞎想下去，他甚至能把Per的腿伤都算在自己身上，“我们赢了，这值得庆祝，但是发生了一些我们无法预料的事，你不能认为那是自己的错，你根本没想过会发生这些，就像我告诉你的那样，也许我们并不能赞同每个人的方式，老实说他们输了，这说明他们的确走进了一个误区。”

“可这让我看上去狼狈极了，我本该和你在一起的，”Poldi叹了口气继续说，“我没想过人群会将我们隔开，噢，Bastian，我觉得我很没用。”

Schweini摇摇头握住Poldi的手柔声说“你传球，助攻，射门，还踢进了一个点球，我喜欢你进球的样子，你该为自己感到骄傲，更何况如果你承认自己没用，那输掉的那一方可就太可怜了。”

听了这话的Poldi终于笑了起来，他伸手刮了一下Schweini的鼻尖，换上了温柔的口吻说：“你猜在进球时我看到了什么？”

“所以你看到了什么？”

“我看见你，”Poldi靠近了些，然后在他耳边悄声说，“你在天空和草地之间。”

Poldi只是没有告诉他，在转身看到Schweini的那一刻，他觉得他会发光，在一片蔚蓝色中干净而美好。

 

二十二.

因为半决赛的关系，他们并没有休息很久，他们剩下的时间总是在训练，Klinsmann希望他们更放松些，但是就连休息时的乒乓球桌上都很压抑。Schweini记得自己去找Lahm打了一场算不上休闲的比赛，整个过程中他们都没法集中精神，因为他们无法忽视即将到来的半决赛，那几乎决定了他们的世界杯之旅。

而实际上半决赛也的确不是那么顺利，他们奔跑，进攻，射门和防守，尽管他们做的不比任何队伍少，甚至要更多，但比赛永远都会有输赢，在Grosso进球的瞬间，所有人都看清了这一点。

哨声响起来的那个时候Poldi有一段时间的空白，他不太能记起Piero最后的那个进球究竟是怎么回事，但他知道那个球进了，毫无悬念的，他们输的很彻底。然后他在球场上站了一会儿，他看见那些穿着蓝色球衣的人在奔跑呐喊，毫无疑问他们已经成了威斯特法伦的主角，而剩下的人在这片欢闹声中似乎都顿住了，就连Poldi自己都觉得脚下沉重到难以迈开一小步。

在被Schweini拉住的时候，Poldi知道他们的世界冠军梦已经结束了，他抬头看了一眼Schweini，他猜这个傻大个想要努力挤出一个笑容，但这很难，对于他们输掉的这场比赛所有人都感到非常难过和遗憾，所以Poldi干脆抱住了他，他并不想总是做一个被安慰的人，现在的这个时候所有人都值得一个拥抱。

“Grosso进球的时候我强迫自己去想些别的事，”Schweini靠着Poldi的肩膀轻声说，“但后来Piero进了一个球，那甚至只有几分钟。”

“没错，他们有些出人意料，”Poldi想了想接着说，“这让我想起了我们的欧洲杯，你还记得那个对吗？”

“你是说捷克那场？”

“是的，是那一场，”Poldi伸手拍了拍Schweini的后背，“说实在的输赢对于我们而言总是来得没有防备，就在今早我甚至还在和你讨论去柏林的事情，不过现在看来我们得把日程提到斯图加特了。”

“噢，Lukas......”Schweini知道Poldi总会这么安慰自己，而关于他，甚至绝口不提，就好像关于Poldi大家耳熟能详，但是关于Lukas，就没有什么可说的了，不过Schweini并不打算现在和Poldi聊这个，他决定听他的话打起精神，毕竟这是Poldi最想看到的。

他们一起回到更衣室，即便Schweini觉得好了一些但看到一言不发的大家他仍旧觉得难过了起来，没有人愿意说话，只能听见浴室里的水声和稀稀疏疏的杂音，他瞥见坐在拐角的Frings，他看见他无声的抽泣着。

过了一会儿Klinsmann进来了，他和Loew交换了眼神，这才缓缓的开口，纵使他的人生中并不缺少输球的经验，但对于他所带领的这支队伍来说，这仍旧是一个难以接受的结果。

“我明白你们现在的感受，但这就是比赛，赢球或是输球对于我们来说都很重要。”Klinsmann努力使自己表现的像个教练，但他发现这很难，他极度的想让自己毫不顾忌的和队员们抱在一起，直到Loew拍了拍他的肩膀这才缓过神来。

“你还好吗？”Loew小声问到，“我知道这很难，但你是那个领头的人。”

“我明白这个，我很好Jogi，”Klinsmann笑了笑轻声说，“我很好。”

Klinsmann定了定神，然后走到座位那里给每个队员一个拥抱，他知道他们值得被称赞，无论输赢与否他们都是最棒的，最后他拥抱了Kahn，他清楚的感受到他的不甘心，而Kahn知道这是他最后一个四年了。

“现在我们还能做的就是踢好下一场比赛，这是对我们自己以及球迷的尊重。”Klinsmann重新走回Loew身边，接着他由衷地说，“我相信斯图加特的烟火是为我们升空的，对吗？”

 

二十三.

Klinsmann说的没错，他们在斯图加特度过了美好的一晚，进球，胜利，欢呼与喜悦，直至最后烟火照亮了整片夜空，所有人面对镜头时都笑的像个孩子，就连Kahn也一样，他明白刚刚结束的那场比赛是他的告别赛，所有人都与他拥抱，所有人都在称赞他。

“我猜你还记得我？”Kahn转头看见一个年轻人，然后Kahn像是想起来了，他笑着回应了他，“没错，我记得你，不过我想你应该去和他们庆祝。”

“是的，但Lukas和我希望首先来祝贺你，”Schweini转头看了一眼身后的人接着说，“在听到你要退出国家队的消息之后，我们都很吃惊，不过我猜这是你和Klinsmann之间的小秘密。”

“是的，我和他达成了一个秘密协议，”Kahn笑着说，他并不在意Schweini语气上的冒犯，相反的他感到高兴，“不过这无关乎我们是否获得了世界冠军，因为我们总会在一个适当的时机里离开，而我知道就是现在。”

“可我想你仍旧觉得不甘心，”Poldi缓声说到，“我们都觉得不甘心。”

“就像你说的那样，我的确感到非常遗憾，不过说实在的，当哨声响起来的那个瞬间，我感觉放松了许多，然后很多人对我说‘你做的足够好了，这很棒’，可我明白这算不上最好，但我已经没有时间去做到更好了，当然在这以后我再也不会有这样的时刻了，你们应该庆幸在国家队的日子，这是一种无与伦比的经历。”

“我们很感激，”Poldi说，“为此我们从未停止过。”

“你们还年轻，有足够的时间去做到更好，我相信你们总能做到的，我得承认年轻就是资本这句话了。”Kahn拍了拍Poldi的肩，然后笑了起来，接着他拥抱了他们。

在Kahn离开后，Poldi想起Voller曾经对他们说过的话，那时他们刚刚加入国家队，直到他们的第一届世界杯，也不过只有两年的时间，他无法体会到Kahn现在的心情，可他仍旧觉得难过极了，为一些存在的或不存在的人和物感到难过。

“所以这次该轮到我说了，”Schweini重新给了Poldi一个温暖的拥抱，接着他轻抚着Poldi的后背温柔地说，“我知道你总会感慨这些，但我觉得这才是活着所要经历的一切，无论是好的或是不好的，就像Kahn说的那样，我们还很年轻，不是吗？”

“我明白这个，不过这有些......”Poldi抬起头看着Schweini的眼睛有些无奈地说，“让人难以接受，我是说也许我还没有准备好。”

“这没什么值得担心的Lukas，我会一直在你身边，等到你腻了厌烦了也不离开，对于那些事情我们可以一起面对。”

Poldi觉得有种满溢的幸福感，他紧紧拥住Schweini，尽管他们的第一次世界杯之旅已经结束，但他们都各自收获了很多东西，他们还要为此继续前行。

 

二十四.

离开斯图加特的时候Poldi在球队大巴上同Schweini随意聊起今后的安排，像是他要把家搬到慕尼黑以及Nassim要来见见他的事，Schweini在心里觉得有些紧张，但当他们到达柏林后他显然忘记了这件事，他们共同去了勃兰登堡门，直到庆典结束他们都腻在一起，但是Poldi并没有在柏林待很久，他和大多数队员一样，在结束之后便坐上了回家的飞机，而今早Poldi给自己打了一通电话，他兴奋地说着下午就会到达慕尼黑，以及他正和Nassim在机场检票的事。

于是Schweini想了起来，他一边高兴着一边紧张的高兴着，这样的心情就连比赛中也不曾有过，事实上这是Schweini和Nassim的第一次见面，如果在过去Schweini绝不会因此而烦恼，但他记得Poldi曾和他说过Nassim并不看好他们的关系，虽然Poldi一再的向他保证过，所以现在Schweini觉得紧张极了，他甚至觉得这有些像是见家长，而Nassim从某种意义上来说的确是这样的存在。

Schweini抵达机场的时候迟了几分钟，他在家里磨蹭了一会儿最后把自己打扮的像个马上要去国际大会上演讲的领导。

“嘿！Bastian！”Poldi的声音从身后传来，他们显然刚下飞机，Schweini接过Poldi手中的背包和行李箱，接着他抬起头看见了Nassim。

“你好Nassim，原谅我直接叫你的名字，毕竟Lukas总是这样称呼你。”

“这没什么。”Nassim说着然后转头用Schweini听不懂的语言和Poldi聊着天，这看上去有些令人尴尬，不过Schweini看见Poldi正冲着他笑，他觉得并不需要在意那么多。

“我很抱歉打断你们的谈话，”Schweini像是想起什么似的突然说，“我猜你们已经找到住的地方了？”

“没错，Nassim总是能很快安排好一切。”Poldi朝Nassim的方向看了一眼，又将视线转到Schweini的身上，他停顿了一会儿接着说：“你今天可真好看，我是说，你还挺适合正装的。”

Schweini低下头有些不好意思，然后他决定跳过这个话题，他做出遗憾的样子来对Poldi说：“我以为你会先来我家住上个几天再做决定呢。”当他发现Nassim一直盯着自己，这让他有些不自在，于是他快速的转移了话题，“如果你们同意，我来开车？”

没人反驳Schweini的话，他们很快就走出机场上了车，Schweini从Nassim手中接过地址，除此之外他们没有任何交流，这让Schweini尴尬极了，他希望能和Nassim多聊一聊，这有助于改善他们之间的关系，但对方看起来并不领情。

直到车子在公寓前停稳，除了Poldi一如既往的大笑大闹和Nassim的附和，这趟不远不近的旅程让Schweini看起来就真的只是个司机而已，还是个打扮的十分正经的司机。

“上帝啊，这可太难熬了，你得承认他就像是你的父亲，而我就是个勾引你的混蛋！”

Schweini趁着Nassim下车搬东西的时候悄悄的对Poldi说到，他见过这样的场景，不过只在电影里，他从未想过有一天会发生在自己身上，而现在他总算明白电影里演的可一点也不夸张。

“你说的没错，我是指后半句。”Poldi大笑了起来，“放轻松Bastian，Nassim的确有些严肃，不过他只是担心我，之前他总说想要和你见上一面，我相信事情总会有转机的。”

“如果我们马上要去举行婚礼，我猜他一定不会让我给你戴上戒指。”Schweini想了想接着说，“就像所有电影里演的那样，他会恶狠狠的看着我，对吗？”

“不，他才不会，”Poldi凑上前亲吻了Schweini的侧脸，然后笑着说，“我猜他会在婚礼前把戒指藏起来，然后看你出糗，他绝对乐意做这个。”

Schweini无奈的叹了一口气，他看着Poldi的笑脸暗自想着，一定得和Nassim好好聊一聊。

 

二十五.

“我想我们得坐下聊聊，如果你有空的话。”

Nassim听见Schweini的声音从背后传来，他转身看了过去，这家伙显然挑了一个Poldi不在的时间来找自己聊天，不过看上去他可不只是想要聊天这么简单，介于和Poldi之间的秘密协议，Nassim决定继续保持淡漠的态度。

“当然，前提是你得搬完这些箱子。”Nassim指着门口说，“你会趁Poldi回来前解决的，对吗？”

“这完全不会妨碍到我们，我们可以边干活边说。”Schweini抱起箱子靠近了点，丝毫不介意那些箱子压皱了袖口，他抬头看了看Nassim接着说，“我想你对我和Lukas的关系有一些误会，但我们相处的很好，正如你看到的那样。”

“我可什么也没看到，”Nassim看向Schweini，“事实上我都很少见到他，只要有时间你们总是在一起，电话或者视频，他几乎不留时间给我。”

“我很抱歉，”Schweini不好意思的低下头，然后走近Nassim，“我们希望能得到你的认可，Poldi告诉我你并不看好我们。”

“没错，但准确地说是不看好你。”Nassim转头看着Schweini严肃地说，“我不知道你是如何打算的，但我认为把你们的关系公布于众并不明智，而Poldi永远是个只会大笑着说没问题的家伙，这意味着一旦发生了一些你们想不到的甚至是不好的事情，你将永远不可能从他那里知道，你明白我的意思，我是指Poldi只会独自承受这些。”

“我明白这个，我珍惜我们之间的感情，更加珍惜Lukas，我不想让他受到任何伤害。”Schweini停顿了一会儿，他向来不擅长说这些动情的话，“说实在的，我没想过Lukas会答应我，起初我可是做好了被打一顿的准备去告白呢，但Lukas是那么好，他看上去高兴又害怕，并且努力回应我，而我知道我们是相爱的，你不会再找到比这更好的事了。”

“那么以后呢？”

“相信我Nassim，我们总会遇见一个美好的人，而我庆幸他是Lukas，并且感谢他，”Schweini由衷地说，“我爱他，我爱Lukas。”

“你经常和Lukas说这些话吗？”Nassim笑了笑，古怪地说，“听上去就像你经常说一样。”

“不，事实上，不，”Schweini觉得脸上有些热，不过他仍旧觉得高兴，“我不常说这些，但你是他的朋友，我想谁都不愿意去享受连朋友都不支持的爱情，况且你对他很重要。”

“实际上在Lukas跟我坦白你们的关系时，我并不是很吃惊，要知道在此之前他从没有把一个人的名字记的这么熟，更别提这个人的名字是全国数一数二的长。”Nassim转身整理起桌上的用具，就像和Poldi说话那样语气变的随和了许多，“他总是在我面前提起你，你们的比赛，你们的国家队之行，一切都只和你有关，我本以为需要花一些时间来接受Lukas爱上了一个男人的事实，但奇怪的是，比起这个我更担心的是你们以后会怎么样，说不定我的潜意识里已经默认你们早就在一起了。”

“我确信Lukas听到这些会高兴的，他一直都希望你能认同我们，这对他来说很重要，对我也是。”

“对，没错，然后他会高兴的跟我聊起你的小秘密。”Nassim偷偷的笑了起来，他知道Poldi高兴起来的模样。

“等等，他都说过些什么？”Schweini像是才听懂Nassim的话似的惊讶的问到，“噢Nassim！你一定得告诉我这个！”

等到Poldi回来的时候，打开门正看到两个大男孩正在互相闹着，这看上去还挺有意思的，前提是如果你也喜欢枕头大战的话。

“我很高兴看到你们这么好，”Poldi捡起拐角的抱枕看向他们，“所以趁我不在你们都聊了些什么？”

“我们没有......”

“他说他很珍惜你，Lukas，”Nassim打断Schweini的话接着说，“还对你说了很多情话，如果你想听我不介意现在告诉你。”

“嘿！Nassim！你不能这样！”

Schweini开始相信Poldi为什么说Nassim会藏起戒指看自己出糗的事了，他确信Nassim绝对乐意干这个，绝对。

 

二十六.

Nassim在慕尼黑待了几天便向他们告别了，但在这短暂的几天里Poldi体会到了极大的不甘心，就好像今早送Nassim去机场的时候，他发现Schweini已经和他称兄道弟了起来，上帝知道不久之前Nassim还是个极端仇视Schweini的家伙呢，刚刚他叫Schweini什么来着？Bastian，对，他的确这么叫他了。

这不公平，Poldi在心里想着，Schweini似乎总是能友好的与每个人相处，所有人都喜欢他，所有人都叫他Bastian，任何时候任何地方都是这样。

“你在想什么？”Schweini转头看了过来，他在开车，而他们正在赶往俱乐部的路上，不过从刚才开始Poldi就有些奇怪，像是一个人生着闷气，Schweini想了想自己似乎没有做过什么坏事，但Poldi看上去的确像是在生气。

“我在想也许你会魔法，”Poldi学着电影里那些挥舞法杖的动作，然后对准了Schweini，“就像这样，接着大家都爱上你了。”

“如果我会魔法，Lukas，我只会对你用这种魔咒。”Schweini忍不住笑了起来，他觉得Poldi可爱极了，如果不是在开车，他可以就着魔法话题陪他玩上一整天。

“还有Nassim，”Poldi耸耸肩接着说，“几天前你还在向我抱怨他，而今早他已经改口叫你Bastian了，要知道不久前他甚至还在叫你Schweini呢。”

“所以你觉得我有魔法？”Schweini伸手揉了揉Poldi的头发，“我和Nassim之间有些小小的误会，我很感谢你们一起来到慕尼黑，这让我有机会可以向他解释这些，况且我不想你因为Nassim的事感到难过。”

“我知道这个，我也很珍惜你。”Poldi浅浅的笑着，他不想让Schweini察觉自己正在偷笑。

“噢！我就知道！在机场的时候Nassim故意用波兰语对你说的就是这个，对吗！”

“不，他什么也没说，”Poldi看着Schweini微红的脸笑着说，“好吧，但他只说了一部分，像是你在来科隆前以为要先和我打一架之类的。”

然后Poldi忍不住的笑了起来，他想起刚才在机场时Nassim的那些话，那是一个Poldi从未见过的Schweini，在他们两人这段关系开始之前Poldi以为只有他一个人惶恐不安，在得知Schweini也曾这样担忧与疑惑时，Poldi甚至是有些开心和满足，他发觉自己真的太喜欢Schweini了。

不过就现在来看，他的Schweini正红着脸不理他，于是Poldi凑上去捏了捏他的脸，Schweini趁机吻住了他，就像是小孩子赌气似的，在分开时还轻咬了一下Poldi的下唇，Poldi没说话只向他吐了吐舌头。

到达俱乐部时已经是下午了，他们首先去和教练打了个招呼，在正式入队之前Schweini将他拉入更衣室给他介绍了队友，Poldi觉得这感觉很奇妙，像是回到了青年队，他知道有些事情总会改变，但站在他身边的总是Schweini，只有这件事从未改变过。

“高兴吗？”在前往球场的路上Schweini拉住Poldi悄悄的问到，“真不敢相信，你穿着拜仁的队服，对我来说这比我们一起进入国家队更值得高兴。”

“我很庆幸，”Poldi轻声说，“无论是国家队还是俱乐部，你都在这里。”

“你漏了一个地方，”Schweini坏笑着捏了一下Poldi的脸，“还有家里。”

Poldi笑着在他耳边说了一句波兰语，Schweini冲他眨了眨眼，他并不知道那是什么意思，但他却觉得自己能够明白。

 

二十七.

在正式开始拜仁的生活后，Schweini总算有理由带着Poldi到慕尼黑各处走一走了，在此之前他们在慕尼黑的日子总是很短暂，就连世界杯期间的两天假期也都腻在家里了，不过那是相当美好的两天，他们亲昵的待在一起，甚至睡在一张床上，Poldi喜欢在半睡半醒时蹭过来，眯着眼睛对自己说早安，然后他们会来一个缠绵的早安吻，Schweini觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他不该在训练的时候想起这些，他看见Poldi朝他投来疑惑的目光，他迅速的将头转了过去。 

“所以你刚刚在想什么？”热身训练的时候Poldi悄悄的溜了过来，他看了看Schweini接着说，“我猜是因为你昨晚输给了我？”

“我们是平局！”Schweini急切的辩解道，他想起昨晚他们窝在房里打游戏的场景，起初Schweini并不同意在睡前玩一局，这对睡眠一点帮助都没有，但他不得不承认最后同意和Poldi打游戏的很大一部分原因是因为他想看到Poldi的笑脸。

“好吧好吧，你总是不承认这个，”Poldi笑着压下腿，头也不抬的继续说，“我接到了Hildebrand的电话，就在今早，不过那时你还在浴室。”

“他说了什么？”Schweini好奇的问到，虽然Hildebrand是知情人之一，但他仍旧离他们很远，除非必要，否则他们都很少联系对方。

“关于祝贺我转会的事，”Poldi停下动作抬起头然后看向Schweini，“不过他的声音听上去有些奇怪，我不知道他怎么了。”

“别想太多，如果你真的在意这个，去问问Lahm。”

“嘿，你们总有说不完的话，对吗？”Kahn的声音从他们身后响起，Schweini笑着转身说了句抱歉，Poldi冲他眨了眨眼，这是世界杯之后他第一次见到Kahn，他想起斯图加特的那个夜晚，不过很显然，眼前的Kahn已经收拾好了所有心情，看上去自信而骄傲。

“没错，他们总是这样。”Deisler笑着走了过来，然后就连一旁的Lahm也加入进来。

“Lukas，欢迎你来到拜仁，”Lahm朝着Poldi伸出手，“我猜Schweini还没来得急给你举办一个派对？”

“噢，是的，”Poldi握住Lahm的手笑着说，“也许他完全忘记这回事了。”

“如果你想要一个派对，”Schweini装作思考的样子严肃地说，“你要知道在这里，你得穿上皮裤才能参加派对。”

“所以这是拜仁的传统？”Poldi在听到皮裤时就已经放弃了，他可不想穿上那条皮裤，更何况是参加派对，上帝啊，难道拜仁只有皮裤派对吗？

“也许我们可以等到去了日本再给Lukas举办一个欢迎会，”Kahn拍了拍Poldi的肩膀笑着说，“没有皮裤，但你必须喝上一点。”

“没问题。” 

在Poldi加入拜仁不久，他们就将随着队伍一起去日本参加训练，并准备与浦和红宝石队的比赛，出发时间安排在月底，这意味着Schweini将在日本度过他的生日，而在不久前他们聊起这个时，Schweini甚至骄傲的对着Poldi说他又是年长的那一个了，Poldi只是笑着回了句傻瓜，不过实际上他甚至比Schweini更期待这个生日，在来慕尼黑前他就已经考虑过关于如何给Schweini过生日的事，他还问了Nassim，但他只是告诉Poldi像平常一样就好了。

像平常一样？这可不是一件容易事，在此之前他们总是很难能够凑在一起，Poldi的生日在六月，通常这个时候他们有忙不完的训练，而到了八月他们就更不可能待在一起了，从某种意义上来说，这算是他们交往后第一个一起过的生日，当然这是指他们有足够多的相处时间，可Poldi仍旧没有想好该怎么做，他更不可能去找当事人商量，Schweini曾暗示过如果Poldi愿意穿上皮裤他保证这就是最难忘的生日，他绝对是故意的，Poldi这么想着又觉得如果Schweini喜欢，也许自己可以再尝试一次。

 

二十八.

在球队前往日本前他们得先按照俱乐部的要求做一些团队活动，像是合照和签名会，时间定在他们结束训练后的午后，Poldi离开俱乐部时就被一群球迷围住了，这让他错过了回家换身衣服的时间，等到他给每个球迷签完，车子已经在俱乐部的门口停稳了。

Poldi一转身就看见了正从大巴上走下来的Schweini ，他穿着正装打着领带，还有皮鞋，要知道这样的Schweini可不常见，但不得不承认Schweini总是能够把西装穿的很好看，就像他现在这样，Poldi走上前和他拥抱，并在他耳边轻声说了些话。

“我可以认为你在说重新爱上我了吗？”Schweini歪着头冲Poldi眨眨眼，然后推着他上了车，他们即将赶往机场而Poldi只穿了运动服，虽然这样也不错，但Magath可不这么认为。

“等等，还有球迷在这儿，”Poldi指了指他们的周围，“等我一会儿，我去更衣室换。”

Schweini点点头，虽然他认为Poldi穿着运动服也不错，但他可不想在合影时看到一堆西装中有个穿着运动服的家伙，虽然那确实是Poldi的风格。

等Poldi换好衣服回来的时候，Schweini已经站在车门边朝着他伸出了手，他们共同走向人群，接着记者们全都围了过来，这让他们看上去有些尴尬，这些人刚刚还在采访Ballack呢。

“你觉得拜仁怎么样，Poldi？”

“拜仁很棒，尽管和科隆完全不一样，但至少现在在这里让我想起科隆。”Poldi看了一眼身边的Schweini接着说，“况且Schweini总会帮助我，我想我很快就会适应这里的。”

“没错，他现在已经知道黑啤酒是什么味道了，”Schweini想了想，“还有白香肠，你会喜欢上它们的，我确信。”

“得了吧，你总这么说，可你从没带我去吃过！”

“那可真遗憾，我记得罗森海姆有家不错的店，”Schweini毫不遗憾地说到，“你们瞧，Poldi已经开始爱上慕尼黑了。”

“看起来的确是这样，”Kahn从人群中朝他们走来，“好了先生们，现在我们得上车了。”

在Kahn的催促下他们这才回到车里，刚一坐稳Poldi就扯了扯领带，这些正装穿起来可真压抑，Poldi觉得自己都快喘不过气了，然后他瞧见Schweini正对着他笑，接着伸过手来替自己整理了刚刚揉乱的衣领，还重新给领带打了个结，出乎意料的是Poldi觉得舒服了很多。

“你现在就好像在说我从不会系领带似的。”Poldi泄气的靠上座椅，他记得在科隆时还是自己给Schweini系的领带，而现在他好像什么都会了，虽然这并没有什么不好的，Poldi甚至觉得自己应当感到高兴，但他总是有种说不上来的失落感。

“不，我并没有这样说，事实上是你教会我这个的，”Schweini柔声说，“我去问了Tobias关于这些事，并且知道了很多系法，我得承认在这些事上他可专业多了。”

“我很抱歉对你说了这些Bastian，我只是感到有些不安，”Poldi低下头，他并不想让Schweini过于担心，他已经有些后悔说出这些话了，“我是指很多事，你总是那个跑在前面的人，我很担心再也......”

“Lukas，Lukas，Lukas，”Schweini很想现在就吻住这个整天胡乱瞎想的家伙，最好可以吻到让他再也没力气去担心这些，但他知道自己不能这么做，至少现在不能，Schweini想了想认真地说，“我想你是因为转会的事感到不安，还有我们的事，对吗？但是我只是想要你明白，我很庆幸遇见你，更庆幸这个人是你，我们并不知道未来会发生什么，但我确信无论发生什么，我只想和你一起度过。”

“看来Nassim说的没错，你的确很擅长说这些......情话？”Poldi忍不住靠近了他，几乎要把整个身子靠在他的身上。

“对，所以你才这么爱我。”Schweini笑着勾住Poldi的肩膀让他们看上去自然些，但无论怎么做他们都显得十分亲密，不过Schweini觉得这样也无所谓，他乐于向所有人宣称他和Poldi的关系。

“说的好像只有我爱你一样。”

“我也爱你，Lukas，”Schweini柔声说，“非常爱。”

 

二十九.

“你还好吗？”Schweini轻拍着Poldi的后背担忧的问到，他们刚刚下了飞机接着去了酒店，而现在正在尝试日本料理，但Schweini没想到Poldi会吃下一整块涂满芥末的三文鱼片，他现在看起来像是要哭了，Schweini猜那块鱼片还在他嘴里，因为他死死闭着嘴巴不说话。

Poldi觉得一点都不好，他难受极了，说真的如果这不是在餐桌上他肯定能落下泪来，他现在就像是吃了一碗烟灰那么呛，他低着头希望自己不是那么引人注意，噢，该死的Schweini，他总能发现自己的小动作，Poldi几乎要把脸藏到桌子下面了。

“现在你可以把它吐出来了，”Schweini用手轻抚着Poldi的后背试图让他好受些，“我想我们得去一趟洗手间？”

Poldi感激的看了一眼Schweini，他很想说些感谢的话，可他现在甚至没法出声，他清楚的知道如果不想当着这么多人面哭起来那最好还是不要开口说话了，因为他现在就连动下舌头都感到难受，他开始回想到底是谁告诉他生鱼片多配点芥末最好吃。

“上帝啊，我想我会永远记得这个味道。”在漱了三次口之后Poldi终于找回自己的声音，“你真应该试试那个鱼片Bastian，记得多涂点芥末。”

“是个不错的提议，”Schweini笑着走过去递上纸巾，“但Kahn说什么来着，不要轻易尝试它们，对吗？”

“是的是的，”Poldi抿了抿嘴唇，“我想它们还在我嘴里，这可真不好受。”

“让我尝尝？”Schweini凑上去亲吻了Poldi的嘴唇，然后意犹未尽的舔了舔，“我觉得味道不错。

“你该尝尝这个。”Poldi伸手环住Schweini的脖颈加深了这个吻，在感受到来自Schweini的温度后，他总算觉得自己的舌头回来了。

一个深吻结束，Schweini仍旧觉得不满足，他希望能够多些和Poldi亲近的时间，显然在洗手间可不是一个明智的选择，但他可以晚上偷偷溜进Poldi的房间，打定主意后Schweini又和他腻了一会儿这才带着他回到大厅，在Kahn的追问下，Poldi承认自己是吃不惯芥末才离席，这让众人都笑了起来，Schweini觉得这是个不错的开始，至少Poldi已经慢慢融入这里了。

在确定第二天的行程之后，他们终于可以回到房间好好休息一下了，Poldi首先去了浴室，他需要好好的洗个澡，包括清理嘴里残留的芥末，不过因为水声太大他完全没有听到Schweini的敲门声，所以当他哼着歌享受淋浴接着被抱住的时候，他吓了一跳，不过那只有几秒钟，他想也没想就知道这个人是谁。

“你吓了我一跳，”Poldi伸手拍了拍环在自己腰际的双手，“你会被淋湿的，Bastian。”

“那就让我一起洗？”Schweini蹭着Poldi的后颈低声说，“求你了，Luki。”

“不，不行，”Poldi听得出这声音里的情欲，而Schweini只会在床上这么叫他，“你知道我们明天有场比赛。”

“噢，Luki......”Schweini故意压低声音，然后轻咬住Poldi的耳垂，再用舌头缓缓舔过，通常这个时候他的Poldi就会缴械投降了，他会转过身和自己吻在一起，接下去的事也都顺理成章。

“不行，Basti，我们说过的。”

Schweini又低声叫了几次Poldi的名字，可回应自己的只有水声，他早该知道Poldi绝不会同意的。Schweini松开手转身走出浴室，脱掉淋湿的衣服后随手拿起座椅上的浴巾，接着他看见Poldi也跟着出来了，并且他像是急迫的跳到了自己的身上，Schweini没有想到这突如其来的一刻，他没有站稳，他们直接倒在了床上。

“Luki？”一吻过后Schweini愣了几秒才缓过神来，“我们说过的，恩？”

“闭上嘴，”Poldi低声说，“现在吻我。”

如果闭上嘴就没法吻你了，Schweini在心里这么说着。

 

三十.

该死的，Poldi暗自嘀咕了一句，他就知道会这样，从上场开始到现在，他已经射失了两球还浪费了一次绝佳的机会，如果不是因为昨晚的事，Poldi觉得自己还能再进两球，也许他也得承担一小部分责任，但Poldi一点也不想承认，他决定把错全都算在Schweini身上，他当然得负全责。

而Schweini只需要一个眼神就能知道Poldi在想什么，就像刚才他被Poldi恶狠狠的瞪了一眼，他绝对生气了，Schweini想着，他得编一个还算不错的理由来为自己昨晚的行为开脱，但他光是想起昨晚就已经有些脸红了，Poldi从未允许过自己在赛前的激烈运动，所以当他扑向自己时，Schweini表现的很兴奋，虽然他们只是擦枪走火的纠缠在一起，但这也足够让Schweini回味好些时候了。

直到比赛结束Schweini仍旧没有想到一个理由能解释自己的行为，他决定如实的告诉Poldi他只是很想他，显然的，他绝对会被骂成急色鬼或者更糟些。

“嘿！瞧瞧你做的好事！”哨声刚落Poldi便朝着Schweini的方向跑了过去，说真的他现在可气坏了，不是因为输了比赛，而是为了他本该踢进却没有踢进的那几球。

“我发誓绝不会有下次了，”Schweini为难的作出发誓的模样，“但你得知道那样很辛苦，我是指当看到一个湿淋淋的还没有穿衣服的你趴在我身上，那真的很辛苦。”

“是吗？”Poldi笑着作出和Schweini一样的手势，“那我也发誓绝不会有下次了。”

“那可真遗憾，”Schweini快速地说，“不过我猜我们仍旧可以一起去浴室，噢，别说你发誓了，刚刚的誓词里可不包含这个！”

Poldi轻笑着捏了捏Schweini的脸，他不想同意也不愿否认，他们从未一起进过浴室，昨晚算是第一次，那感觉的确很新鲜，只是浴室有些小，如果还有下次的话，Poldi希望能有个大点地方，还有个浴缸。

“我们要去哪儿？”被Poldi带离更衣室坐上车的时候Schweini有些奇怪的问到，“该不会是去浴室？我可还没同意呢，不过我并不介意在酒店的小浴室里和你分享夜晚Lukas。”

“你会知道的，别着急。”

天知道Poldi要去哪里，他们坐上车后Poldi就表现的十分神秘，Schweini几次想要问他，可他闭口不谈，等他们下了车Poldi又带着他去了山顶，现在他们坐在石凳上悠闲的看着整座城市，Schweini并不清楚Poldi为什么这么做，也许他想带自己来这里放松，或者其实这是一个小小的约会？

“难道我看错了日期？”Poldi拿出手机仔细的看了看，“我完全看不懂日语，也许我真的记错了。”

“什么日期？”Schweini好奇的凑过去看了看，“相信我Lukas，数字是全世界通用的。”

“可还没有开始，你瞧已经过去十分钟了。”Poldi伸手指了指远方，接着侧过脸看向Schweini，“我应该再多做些准备，至少应该问一问Nassim，他比我了解这些事。”

“所以是什么？”Schweini揽过Poldi的肩膀安慰地说，“你也可以选择跟我商量这些，Lukas。”

“这可没法和你商量，我是说如果告诉你就没有意义了。”Poldi觉得自己怎么说都有些不对，但他可没法直接告诉Schweini这是花火大会，他从三天前就开始查阅资料，接着终于在Schweini生日这天把他带到这里，但结果却是他记错了日期。

“哇哦，Lukas，我想你是对的。”Schweini下意识的亲吻了Poldi的额头，接着指了指他身后的天空，那像极了斯图加特的夜空。

“开始了？”Poldi朝身后看去，他几乎是靠在了Schweini的怀里，现在他觉得高兴极了，就算迟了十几分钟但这并不影响他们的心情，Poldi兴奋地说起他查阅到的那些资料，就像在科隆的时候。

“所以你不仅有德国的旅游证，还考了日本的？”

“如果你认为是的话，没错，”Poldi想了想继续说，“生日快乐，Basti。”

“我就知道你是为了这个，我真的太高兴了Luki，真的。”Schweini说不出自己有多感动，在Poldi带着他坐上车时他就完全猜到了，只是他没能猜到Poldi是带他来看花火大会。

“擦擦你感动的眼泪Basti，我们得在采访前回去，”Poldi转过头却被Schweini吻个正着，但他享受这一刻，一个深吻结束后，Poldi笑着说，“采访结束后，我们可以继续昨晚的事。”

Schweini笑着将他抱进怀里，他希望时间可以慢一点，甚至停止，但Schweini知道他们还有很多这样的时刻，如果停在了这一刻可就太不划算了，他低下头在Poldi的耳边低语，而Poldi抬起头看着他，烟火和月光一起映在他的眼底。


	4. Chapter 4

三十一.

“所以你确定要搬去赫岑多夫吗？” Schweini看着Poldi的背影难过地说到，他们从日本回来后Poldi便提出搬离市区的决定，他在皮尔森湖附近找了套不错的房子，用他自己的话说那里很美，并且像极了他们梦想中的家。

“没错，”Poldi转过身将钥匙递在Schweini的手里，“这是你的，如果你不介意的话，我还留了一把给Nassim。”

“我只是有些舍不得，”Schweini难过地说，“你都还没完整的逛过慕尼黑呢。”

“噢是的，说起这个我可有个大计划，”Poldi走进卧室拿出那本相册笑着翻开，“你瞧，我还没有去过你的中学，还有你训练的滑雪场，我想我得好好谢谢Tobias。”

“是的是的，那家伙完全把我的过去交给你了，”Schweini无奈的看向那些照片，“如果你想看看滑雪场，我们可以找两天休息的日子，楚格峰或者巴伐利亚森林都不错，不过我更喜欢楚格峰，那里美极了。”

“是你训练的滑雪场，”Poldi不满的打断Schweini的话，“不过没关系，我想我总有机会和你一起去的，说真的我更希望你来皮尔森湖看一看，当我站在那里时总觉得少了些什么。”

“如果你这么舍不得我，”Schweini笑着搂住Poldi的腰，“那我今天下午就陪你一起回家？”

“这可不行，你之前不是说过有事？我可不想因为这些耽误你，况且现在总比你在慕尼黑我在科隆方便，对此我总是心存感激，我们不该要求太多Bastian。”

“你总是爱想太多，不过都听你的，如果你需要我，我会立即赶来的。”

Poldi笑着和他腻了一会儿才道别，在此之前Nassim已经将行李都送到了新家，从日本回来的那个晚上Poldi就迫不及待的去了赫岑多夫，就和他想象中的一样，那里美好极了。如果非要问为什么会选择这里，Poldi想一定是因为这里像极了Schweini为他们构想的那个家，他们会有一套房子，后院是一片绿地，他们会在那里搭一个小小的球门，甚至还会种些花草，还有透过窗就能看到的湖滨，这算是每天醒来时最棒的景色，噢，还得加个笑着对自己说早安的Schweini。

所以在Schweini无数次的劝说下，Poldi仍旧强硬的决定搬离市区，不过多少也有些因为慕尼黑的坏境，这里并不像科隆，他无法随性的做一些事，这并不是指慕尼黑哪里不好，也许是有些不适应，Poldi并不愿多想这些，他索性将理由归结为水土不服，当然他并没有告诉Schweini这些，因为Poldi认为这些并不重要。

再晚些时候Poldi驾车回到赫岑多夫，他并没有急着回家，他来到湖边的木桥上，就像他从日本回来的那天晚上一样，他喜欢这样静静的看着湖水涌动的样子，这让他想起在科隆的时光，不过他知道有些东西在慢慢改变，生活也是，最后Poldi拍了一张夕阳下的皮尔森湖发给了Schweini，接着他收到了来自Schweini的回信，那是一张他们在撒丁岛的照片，看起来像是偷拍，他和Schweini站在一起等日出，Poldi笑着按下了保存，他知道这天总会到来的。

 

三十二．

虽然Schweini说过一旦有时间就会去赫岑多夫看看，但实际上他们两个都忙于比赛而挤不出哪怕是半天的时间，因为赛季的关系，他们总是不间断的训练以及赶往各处球场，在Poldi搬家之后的几个月里，他几乎很少回家，在此之前他特意和Schweini去买了户外足球门架，但一直放在Schweini的家里，他总提议下次一起回去搭起来，可他们始终没能凑到一起回去的时间。

不过Poldi认为首先该做的是熟悉新环境，但事情没有Poldi想的那么顺利，Magath很少，甚至从未和他说过些什么，这种感觉挺新鲜，在Poldi以前的生活里是从没有过的，当你为一个俱乐部效力，教练甚至从没找你谈过话，但Poldi只是单纯的以为Magath和Klinsmann以及Loew不同，当然执教方式也是。

好在无论是俱乐部或是国家队，Schweini一直都在Poldi的身边，从欧冠赛到德甲新赛季，他们有太多在一起的时间，即便他们总是窝在一起讨论球赛或是某个球员，但这也让Poldi感到从未有过的快乐，他觉得自己正在慢慢融入慕尼黑，他想他会喜欢上这里的生活的。

接着发生了一些事，谁都没想到会发生这种事，两天前他们赶往罗斯托克备战与格鲁吉亚的友谊赛，在比赛的第48分钟Poldi吃了一张红牌，他被毫不留情的罚下了场，所有人都说他是罪有应得，好极了，他一点也不想回想起格鲁吉亚的那些球员们到底说了些什么，也正因如此Poldi拒绝和Schweini说出被激怒的原因，他没办法若无其事的告诉Schweini在中场休息时遇到这些家伙并且他们在辱骂那些难听的令人气愤的话语，他并不想让Schweini听到这些。

“所以我想也许你有话对我说，是吗？”Loew关上了更衣室的门，比赛一结束，他就带着Poldi离开，他比任何人都要更早的发现了不对劲，但他并没立即制止，他认为年轻的球员要经历一些事情才能更好的成长，但他并没有料到事情会发展成这样。

“我很抱歉，”Poldi低下头，他极度不安的靠着衣柜，“我应该保持冷静的并努力进球，可我没有，我只是被激怒了，像个疯子一样。”

“是中场休息的时候，对吗？”Loew叹了口气，“你回更衣室后一直保持沉默，我知道你一定遇见了一些不好的事。”

“他们，”Poldi短暂的停顿了一会儿，他不想对Loew撒谎，可他更不想告诉任何人，最后他妥协地说，“他们侮辱了足球，还有我的朋友们，那些话很糟糕，我得承认红牌是正确的，但这并不表示他们是正确的，我对我的行为感到羞愧，我并不是一个合格的球员。”

“如果你是说你无视了自己的几次远射，创造的角球，以及具有威胁的射门，那你的确不是一个合格的球员，对于你的红牌，我想我也有一些责任，我发现了你的不对劲却没有及时的询问你，我认为你需要一些磨练，可显然还太早了，”Loew走上前拍了拍Poldi的肩膀，“你会成为一个伟大的球员，在此之前你要做的不仅仅是进球，相信我，这场比赛远比你所看到的要有意义的多，Lukas。”

“我本以为你会，”Poldi抬起头有些惊讶的看着Loew，“也许会骂我一顿，毕竟我的表现真的很糟糕，谢谢，真的很感谢。”

“也许你不会同我说太多关于原因的话题，但你得和Bastian聊一聊，我知道你们是好朋友，他一直都很关心你，我猜你现在出门就能看见他。”

“是的，我会和他好好聊一聊，他一定担心极了。”

不出意料的是Schweini果然站在门口，他无法不担心Poldi，他几乎是在裁判眼皮底下犯了规，并且他拒绝说出原因，这让Schweini感到心痛，而Poldi一直是个冷静的人，他不该犯下这种错误，所以当Poldi从更衣室出来的时候，Schweini没有说任何话，他只是将他紧紧的抱在怀里，直到Poldi轻轻的拍了拍他的后背。

“我很抱歉，Basti，”Poldi轻声说，“真的很抱歉。”

 

三十三．

“只是这些？”

Schweini抬起头疑惑的看着身边的人，介于在比赛时Poldi那恶狠狠的一脚，Schweini很难相信他犯规的原因仅仅是因为对方之前的小动作，并且Poldi从来不是一个撒谎高手，他甚至不会圆谎。

“是的，就是这样，”Poldi并不打算继续这个话题，他起身背对着Schweini，他猜如果继续被质问他肯定会露馅，但他一点也不想让Schweini听到那些糟糕的话，“他们很恶劣，但我得承认故意犯规并不理智，我表现的很糟糕。”

“你知道的，”Schweini伸手握住Poldi的手腕将他拉到自己身前，“如果你不想说，我并不会逼迫你，我只是担心你受到了不公平的对待，因为你从不是一个冲动的人。”

“我知道你担心我Basti，”Poldi揉了揉Schweini的头发，“我很好，不过被禁赛的确有一些不甘心，但这是自讨苦吃，相信我一切都会好起来的。”

“听起来像是我的台词，”Schweini笑着让Poldi跨坐在自己腿上，“现在和我聊聊赫岑多夫，如果你愿意，今晚我们可以睡在一个房间。”

“这可不行，虽然我很想这么做，”Poldi亲吻着Schweini的嘴角笑着起身，“我得去找Loew填一些单子，还有很多保证书，你知道的，自讨苦吃。”

Schweini笑了笑轻轻拍打着Poldi的后背，虽然他很想跟着Poldi一起去，但那看起来并不合适，所以他索性待在房间里等着，他知道Poldi并没有告诉他全部原因，但Schweini并不想强迫他说出来，这样对事情没有一点帮助，他相信Poldi，无论什么时候。

Poldi刚走出房间便看见了Hildebrand，在他吃了一张红牌之后已经有不少队友来安慰自己了，而他刚刚还在和Schweini说着这个话题，想到一会儿得去填的单子和保证书，说真的他已经不想再聊红牌的事了。

“抱歉如果你是说比赛的事，我知道我表现的很愚蠢。”Poldi知道自己有些不友善，但他想不出友善的结束这个话题的法子。

“不，如果你有空的话，我是想聊一聊你和Schweini，”Hildebrand有些不好意思的笑了一下，“我知道红牌的事情，抱歉我并不是故意偷听的，我只是经过那里，听见你们在争吵。”

“好极了，”Poldi自嘲的笑了一下，“我看上去一定像个疯子。”

“你没有做错什么，他们不该辱骂Schweini和你的关系，”Hildebrand停顿了一会儿接着说，“也许我不该这么说，实际上我并不支持你转会拜仁的决定，你会和Schweini待在一起，但这意味着你们会遭受来自更多人的非议与猜测，并且我想你明白在这里并不是人人都接受这样的爱情。”

“这远比看上去的要难以接受，是吗？”Poldi有些无奈地说到，“所以你是特意来告诉我，你不看好我的转会，也不看好我的爱情，我是一个......”

“并不是，你怎么会这么想？”Hildebrand急忙打断Poldi的话，“我只是......我曾经喜欢过一个人，可我们并不被所有人接受，最后他离开了我，我们最终分开了，可我仍旧爱着他，我不希望你和Schweini变成这样，这很痛苦。”

“抱歉我不知道你的故事，但是如果你还爱着他，就应该告诉他，如果你们的分开是因为互相伤害，这对你们来说都太残忍了。”

“不，Lukas，有些事情说出来就会成为伤害，无论你的出发点是好或是坏，我们也曾像你们一样感谢所拥有的一切，但那都太短暂了，很多事很多人都会成为伤害的一部分。”Hildebrand像是想起了什么，他断断续续地说着些话，但他无法拼凑出一个完整的句子，最后他轻声重复着抱歉，就像个做错事的孩子。

 

三十四．

Poldi并不明白Hildebrand所说的那些伤害，他更无法理解喜欢一个人而害怕见面的心情，想想自己在科隆的时候，他每天都会为见不到Schweini而烦恼，但他由衷的为Hildebrand感到难过，他是一个不错的家伙，却也曾经历过这些难以想象的痛苦。从Loew那里回来以后Poldi就一直想着这些事，他觉得自己得去向Hildebrand道个歉，为之前的不友善，并且他不打算把之前的事告诉Schweini。

不过Poldi错过了道歉的时机，在他们聊完后的那个晚上Hildebrand便离开了，他看起来非常着急，直到现在Poldi仍旧懊悔不已，以至于他完全没有在意Schweini对他说的话，这也让Schweini有了一个绝佳的机会来逗弄Poldi，很快他就尝到了Schweini的恶作剧。

“嘿！”被蒙住眼睛的Poldi吓了一跳，“你在做什么！”

“因为你并没有听我说话，”Schweini并不理会Poldi试图扒开自己双手的动作，“如果你说出我刚才说了什么，我就松手。”

“好吧，我猜你刚才在说联赛的事，我们的下一场对阵柏林赫塔？”Poldi半猜半就的答着话，“还是云达不莱梅，或者法兰克福？”

“你瞧，你没有一个说对了，”Schweini松开手，“我们回去后有一天的假期，我想我们可以一起回家。”

“抱歉我分心了，”Poldi低下头，“我在想Hildebrand的事，他是个不错的人，希望他能一切安好。”

“所以你们很熟？”Schweini有些好奇他们的关系，毕竟Hildebrand很少和他们说话，甚至从不和他们聊天，不过Poldi是一个社交能手，这并不需要质疑。

“他是一个值得深交的人。”

“听起来你又结交了一位好友，”Schweini装作受伤的样子转过身，“怪不得我向你提议一起回家你也不放在心上，上帝啊，我的Luki可真容易变心。”

“上帝啊，我的Basti可真容易受伤。”Poldi学着他的样子也做了同样的动作，很快Schweini就转过身和他闹在一起，他们持续了一会儿你追我打的局面，接着Schweini捉住Poldi的手将他拉进怀里，然后枕在他的肩上缓缓地说，“所以你会和我一起回去的，对吗？”

Poldi侧过脸，从脖颈传来Schweini温热的气息，“我可不想那套球门组件一直放着落灰。”

“我都要迫不及待的赶往赫岑多夫了，”Schweini高兴的将Poldi抱的更紧了些，“我想我们可以先去买些花草，你会喜欢的。”

Poldi点了点头，实际上在Schweini提议一起回家之后，他才是那个最开心的人，他迫不及待的想要和Schweini一起去看看皮尔森湖，在后院搭起那套球门，如果时间够多，他们甚至还可以踢一会儿球，接着坐在一起直到太阳完全下山，然后他会亲自下厨做些炖菜或者其他，到了晚间他们会腻上一会或是打打游戏，甚至在床上闲聊，但无论做什么这都是完美的一天。

“看起来你的这里已经飞到皮尔森湖了，是吗？”Schweini用手指戳了戳Poldi的胸口，“但是不行，现在你得飞回我身边。”

Poldi笑着捉住Schweini的手，并凑上去亲吻着他的侧脸，当然他们有一个晚上的时间可以聊一聊关于房子的话题，还有种的花草，Poldi知道Schweini肯定已经列好了清单，他总是这么做，而Poldi得承认他喜欢Schweini替他做的所有的一切。

 

三十五．

在球队大巴抵达慕尼黑之后，Schweini并没有着急带着Poldi回家，他们首先去了市中心看看花草，就昨晚聊天结果来看，Poldi更希望种些鲜艳的花草，所以Schweini列好了清单，现在他们要一起去看一看，因为Poldi并不了解这些，但Schweini并不比Poldi好到哪里去，不过既然自己提议了就一定得做好它。

他们逛了一圈花卉市场，按照Schweini的清单他们挑选了一些矢车菊和三色堇，这期间Schweini就像个植物老师一样说着那些花的故事，Poldi知道他是趁着昨晚自己睡着时用手机搜索到的，但他并不想要打断他滔滔不绝的演讲。

“所以你看三色堇之所以......”Schweini停顿了一下拿出手机看了看，从刚才开始就振动个不停，他不得不停止演说接起电话，“发生什么事了Tobi？你打了好几次电话。”

Poldi有些疑惑的看向正在接电话的Schweini，因为他表情显得很沉重，在结束电话的时候Schweini显然是装作没事的样子，但Poldi清楚他的每一个表情。

“你还好吗？”Poldi走过去担忧的问到，“是不是发生了什么事？”

“说实话，不是太好。”Schweini坦白地说，“Tobi出事了。”

“他受伤了吗？”Poldi意识到事情的严重性，他很少看到这样严肃的Schweini，如果他作出这样的表情，说明事情真的很糟糕。

“不，他没有，他开车撞倒了一个孩子，”Schweini沉默了一会儿接着说，“刚刚医院告诉他，他们无能为力。”

“上帝啊，Tobias现在在哪儿？”Poldi吃惊的问到，他不敢想像这件事对Tobias会造成多大的伤害，他现在只想让Schweini赶往他的身边。

“还在不伦瑞克的医院里，”Schweini难过的看向Poldi，“我希望事情不会变得更糟Luki，他一定会非常自责，我不知道为什么会发生这种事，Tobi是那么好，我......”

“听着Basti，不要胡思乱想了，好吗？”Poldi拥住有些无措的Schweini，“不会发生其他事的，现在我带你去医院，你得冷静下来，明白吗，如果连你都一团糟，Tobias会更担心的。”

他们没有再说话，径直走回停车场，Poldi拉开副驾驶座的门将Schweini塞进去，他现在显然已经有些不知所措了，在前往不伦瑞克的途中，Poldi握住Schweini的手，在这漫长的路程中Schweini觉得每分每秒都很难熬，他庆幸Poldi一直在身边陪自己说着话，如果没有他，Schweini觉得自己连一分钟都静不下来，他知道Poldi是对的，他必须首先冷静下来，这样才能阻止事情往更糟糕的方向发展，Tobi需要一个冷静的人在身边，而不是将事情变得更糟。

到达医院之后Schweini赶往了病房，他一眼就看见了坐在长廊里的Tobias，他看起来毫无生气，甚至有些神情恍惚，Schweini知道他害怕极了，一个生命刚刚离开了他，就在他眼前。Schweini走到他的身边，Tobias这才缓缓抬起头，他觉得自己无力极了，对所有的人和事。

“这不是你的错，Tobi，”Schweini轻抚着他的后背难过地说，“不要伤害你自己，好吗？”

“她不会再醒过来了，”Tobias用双手捂住脸，他近乎崩溃的哭了起来，“就在刚刚我夺去了她的生命Basti，她再也不会醒过来了。”

Schweini难过的抱住Tobias，他不断的告诉Tobi这并不是他的错，但在生命的流逝面前，任何语言都显得苍白无力，偌大的长廊里只剩下Tobias轻轻的啜泣声。

 

三十六．

因为Tobias的关系，Schweini请了几天的假，而Poldi不得不在当天就回到慕尼黑投入到下一阶段的训练中，但事实上Poldi根本没有心思训练，这几天里他没有接到来自Schweini的任何消息，并且他极度控制自己不要给Schweini增加过多的压力，但他无法控制自己不去见他，在周末的时候他驾车赶往了Schweini的家。

但是真正站在门口时，Poldi有些犹豫，他并不清楚自己的到来是好还是不好，他想了想，如果Schweini表现出哪怕是一点为难，他就会立即离开，要知道他并不希望在这种时候还因为这些事让他感到头疼。

“Lukas？”Poldi听见身后有人叫着自己的名字，他转身看见了Tobias，“如果你是来找Basti，他正在前面的公园里应付那些记者。”

“抱歉，我没有和他事先说好就到这里了。”Poldi看向Tobias，他看起来精神了许多，但他仍旧显得很沉默，Poldi为此感到十分难过。

“我很高兴你能过来，”Tobias扯了扯嘴角但最终没能扯出一个微笑，“Basti希望我能和别人说说话，或者出门散散步，但却遇见了那些记者，他们无处不在。如果你不介意的话，能和我聊聊吗？”

“没问题。”

Poldi跟着Tobias走进屋子，接着他们在院子里找了个位置坐了下来，不过Tobias看了看天空觉得有些阴沉，他们又从院子回到室内。

“说说你的训练？”Tobias将水杯递给Poldi，“或者其他的都行。”

“如果你想找人聊聊，我就在这里，我知道这听起来很怪，但相信我，逃避并不能解决问题，”Poldi看了一眼Tobias接着说，“你需要找个人说一说那天的事情，而不是听别人的故事。”

“Basti也这么说过，听起来就像你们串通好了的，”Tobias有些苦涩的笑了笑，“那是我训练结束回家的路上，那时亮着绿灯，我没想过她会在那里，等我刹车时一切都太迟了，我看见她在车前倒下，我送她去了医院，可最后她还是离开了。”

“抱歉。”Poldi缓声说，他知道Tobias一直在责备自己，甚至因为这件事而不敢再开车，Tobias是那么好，他会为此愧疚一生。

“我知道你要说什么，大抵也都像Basti的语气，说这不是你的错之类的，”Tobias叹了口气看了看窗外，“但你知道吗，所有人都在说这不是你的错，而Stephanie死了，再也不会醒过来了。”

“我并不会说谁对谁错，因为这是个意外，”Poldi低头看着杯子里微微晃动的水纹，他能感受到Tobias的手在微微颤抖着，“你在为一场意外自责，你希望能够得到Stephanie的原谅，但事实上她永远都不会告诉你了。”

“我只是......”Tobias有些颤抖的闭上眼，“我只是希望......”

“你希望她活着，我们都是如此希望的，”Poldi打断Tobias的话，“你心里是明白的，没人可以原谅你，因为他们都不是经历者，但Tobias，你必须原谅你自己。”

Tobias并没有回答，他看了看窗外，丝丝缕缕的阳光透过云层落在了院子里，而冬天里的阳光就连看着都让人觉得暖，Tobias觉得自己好了一些，他感激的看向Poldi，他有些明白为什么Basti会爱上他了。

“Luki？”Schweini的声音打断了他们的沉默，不过这并没有让他们觉得尴尬，相反的，Tobias很高兴。

“我想你们也许有话要说，”Tobias起身离开客厅，“谢谢你Lukas，真的很感谢。”

“感谢你能过来和他聊一聊，”Schweini看着Tobias离开的背影难过地说，“这几天他很辛苦，我们都希望他能走出阴影，还有我很抱歉没能陪你一起回家。”

Poldi笑着说了句傻瓜，他知道现在应该多留些时间给Schweini，所以他只待了一小会儿便起身离开了，顺便带走了仓库的户外足球门架，这样他可以用周末的时间搭好，如果Schweini要过来，他们就可以直接来一场比赛了。

在Poldi走后，Schweini仍旧有些依依不舍的站在门口，当他转身时正巧看到Tobias下楼，他们相视一笑，然后Schweini听见Tobias的声音。

“这很值得，”他说，“我是说你们的感情，这很值得。”

 

三十七．

几天前Poldi独自装饰完后院，他可没法在这个节骨眼上向Schweini提出请求，所以他照着清单买来了不少盆栽，顺便还幻想了一下什么时候可以好好欣赏一番，但他没想到会来的这么突然，这是指他刚刚被队医下达了禁止训练的命令，他受伤了，伤的很严重。

事实上Poldi自己觉得没什么，他不过是和VanBommel撞了一下，但不得不承认对方的力气很大，Poldi从地上爬起来的时候觉得并不是无法坚持下去，所以他忍着痛做完了所有训练，结果是今天他甚至迈不开步子，队医替他做了检查，并且告诉他伤势并不乐观。

好吧，这意味着他至少有三周的时间可以躺在家里看看刚种下的花了，不过Poldi并没有打算要告诉Schweini这件事，他已经够忙的了，Poldi可不想给他增加烦恼。从医院回来的路上，Nassim甚至嘲笑地说不如买个轮椅，Poldi为此还特意思考了一会儿，最后他还是放弃了这个提议。

“你确定不要我留下过夜？”Nassim摇下车窗看着Poldi担忧的问，“你看起来都走不回家里。”

“相信我，我可以跑给你看。”Poldi作出跃跃欲试的样子，这让Nassim担心极了，虽然平日里这家伙总是不在意自己的身体，但受伤的时候可不该这么开玩笑。

“嘿，你得小心点。”Poldi听见一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，并且那个人已经抱住了他，“你知道的，你不该拿身体开玩笑，更何况你还受了伤。”

“Basti？”Poldi有些诧异的转过头，“你怎么会在这里？”

“看到你可真高兴，Bastian。”Nassim笑着打了声招呼，接着和他们道别。

Schweini并没有回答Poldi的问题，在短暂的沉默中他几乎是半抱着Poldi进了房门，这让Poldi觉得有些奇怪，他猜Schweini生气了，但他不知道为什么。

“好吧，和我说说你在生谁的气？”Poldi动了动腿，以一个舒服的姿势躺在床上。

“你，”Schweini坐到了另一边，有些赌气地说，“为什么不告诉我？”

“你已经够忙的了，如果我这个时候告诉你，那我就是个十足的坏家伙。”Poldi伸手握住Schweini的手，“况且这没什么，好吧，一开始的确有点疼，但现在已经好多了。”

“如果不是他们告诉我你受伤了，你也不打算说，对吗？”Schweini叹了口气看向身边的人，“无论受伤是否严重你都得告诉我，你无法想像我在听到你受伤时的担心，至少告诉我你好不好，最近我们几乎没有联系，我......”

“抱歉Basti，”Poldi用手拍了拍Schweini的肩膀，接着侧身倒在他的怀里，最后枕上他的腿，“我只是不想你担心，我知道Tobias的事让你很辛苦，事实上你们都很辛苦，但我不想你第一次来到家里就表现的很生气，所以原谅我，然后笑一个？”

Schweini忍不住捏了一下Poldi的脸，他总是这么狡猾，不过Schweini得承认这很受用，他喜欢Poldi冲他笑的样子，如果说在赶来赫岑多夫之前Schweini是恼火的生气的，那么现在他将那些全都抛到脑后了，实际上在看到Poldi的时候那些火气就已经消失了一大半，他觉得自己这辈子可能都没法冲他发怒，并且他相信不会有那么一天。

Poldi勾住Schweini的脖颈将他拉向自己，接着他们来了一个久违的深吻，虽然因为受伤而缺席比赛这令人遗憾，但因此能和Schweini待在家里这也算是意外收获，不过Schweini总要回去参加训练，而自己必须在家和医院两处跑。

“别担心，在你伤好前我会一直住在这里的，”Schweini亲了亲Poldi的眼睛，接着是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇，“这是承诺的吻，你有我的承诺，Luki。”

Poldi笑着说了句我知道，接着他像是彻底放松了下来，就这样枕着Schweini的腿睡着了。

 

三十八．

虽然Schweini一再强调会住在家里陪着Poldi，但他住在家里的日子Poldi一只手都数的过来，也许在急着作出承诺前这家伙已经完全不记得自己不仅要参加俱乐部的比赛，还有国家队的，不过说真的，Poldi觉得羡慕极了，他知道就算自己没有受伤，在俱乐部的比赛中他也很少才能上场，他去找过Magath谈过这些事，但结果并不好。

说不定是自己太急躁了，Poldi不禁这么想，但当他听到Schweini进入首发而自己没有，当他看到Schweini跑完全场而自己只有十五分钟或是更短，这很难让Poldi静下心来，他心里是知道不该做这些比较的，但他开始觉得这和他转会拜仁的初衷有些不同了。

“你得冷静下来，Lukas，你还有很长时间，你们也是。”Poldi在心里对自己说到，他猜如果Schweini知道他曾这样比较过，他绝对会被狠狠说教一顿，虽然Schweini从来没有这样做过，大多数情况下，他都是用吻代替这个。

就像几天前Schweini去参加国家队的训练，在出发前的那天晚上Poldi不小心说漏了嘴，因为受伤的缘故他已经错过了十二月几乎所有的训练，等Schweini回来说不定就是新年了，所以Poldi没法高高兴兴的送他出门，而Schweini发现了他的不对劲，他问了些无关紧要的事情，但得到了他想要的回答。

从结果上看这件事似乎解决了，但实际上并没有，因为Poldi仍旧为此感到不甘心，在他把整套康复训练做完之后就抱着球进了院子，医生并不赞同他进行激烈的运动，但Poldi觉得再不踢球自己就要疯了，他每天都会想像着Schweini以及他的队友们在球场上奔跑的样子，而自己只能重复着那些单调的动作，他绝对会生锈的，Poldi这么想着抬脚就是一记射门。

中途时接到了Nassim的电话，他提议Poldi回科隆和家人过个新年夜，好极了，Poldi放下电话难过的想着，今年就这么结束了，而自己毫无起色，现在就连Schweini的面都见不着了，这可真让人感到绝望。确认自己的脚没有异样后Poldi抱起球重新回到院子里，如果身体允许的话，他甚至想要围着皮尔森湖跑个三四圈，这是最好的解压方式，但Poldi没有，因为他不想因为伤情加重而再次被禁赛。

“嘿！”Poldi被抱住的时候还有点惊讶，他太入神反而被吓了一大跳，“你得停下来了！”

“Basti？”在确认眼前的人不是幻觉之后Poldi才缓缓问到，“你怎么提前回来了？”

“你忘记医生说的话了吗？快到这里来，让我看看你的脚。”

“我很好，”Poldi诚实地说，“我已经做了三个星期的康复训练了，我很好。”

“这不是你在这里狠命练球的理由，”Schweini生气的看向他，“你得懂得爱惜身体，哪怕是为了我。”

Poldi难过地说：“我只是无法在你们认真训练的时候而偷懒，一想到你们......”

“听着Luki，你知道这个球门不是为了练习存在的，对吗？”

“是的，噢，我知道这个，”Poldi看了看球门又看向Schweini，“我是说，是的。”

Schweini叹了口气，他知道Poldi不安的原因，但他却因为比赛的缘故没有和他认真的聊过，这让Schweini充满的愧疚，当球队的大巴停稳他便立即赶了回来，这很重要，而不是用一个吻敷衍，即使Schweini觉得自己很有诚意，但在现实面前，这诚意都像打了折扣。

“对不起Luki，”Schweini将他抱进怀里，“我真是个十足的坏家伙。”

“你可没有哪里不好，”Poldi想了想有些犹豫地说，“如果你不愿意和我一起过新年的话。”

“我当然愿意，”Schweini凑了过去，用鼻尖蹭着Poldi的脸颊，“无论什么时候都愿意。”

“虽然我很想邀请你一起回家过新年，但我知道Tobias离不开你，”Poldi笑了笑，“我承认这些日子有些难熬，我表现的像个小孩子，但我会趁着这段时间好好考虑一下，相信我？”

“这不是你的错。”Schweini难过地说，“我相信你，一直都是，你知道这个。”

Poldi笑着抱住Schweini，并且暗自下定决心，在归队后一定要找Magath好好聊一聊，无论结果如何，他都要表明自己的立场，而不是待在院子里伤害自己，就像Schweini说的那样，总会好起来的。

 

三十九.

不过就在Poldi回归球场之后，他听说了一个称得上是好消息的消息，他们告诉Poldi，Magath将离开拜仁，而新上任的主教练是Hitzfeld，如果说Hitzfeld的到来是一个好的开始，那么这句话只说对了一半，这是一个开始但显然并不是太好的开始。他们中的很多人认为自己见惯了球员的离开，但并不是指准备好接受这么多人的离开，Ballack走了，Hargreaves也走了，那些曾一起踢球的朋友们几乎都走了，没有人知道是什么原因让这么多人选择离开，Poldi对此感到无奈，他知道人们总会选择向好的地方走，而Hitzfeld应该是那个带来好的人。

在他接替Magath的主教练位置之后，Poldi不止一次的找他谈过，最开始的时候谈话进行的十分顺利，Hitzfeld会针对一些错误方针或是规定进行批评改正，他们有一些口头上的承诺，或许是只有Poldi认为的承诺，到了后来就连对话都有些敷衍，那些关于比赛和首发的字眼再没有人提起过。很多人因此而离开，他们认为Hitzfeld破坏了拜仁的规矩。

不久前Poldi和Schweini聊过这个，实际上Poldi并不愿意和Schweini分享这方面的事情，他愿意和他分享一切，当然除了这个，不过那次谈话有些不欢而散，Poldi认为自己应该得到更多的出场机会而不是待在替补席像个傻瓜，介于Hitzfeld曾说过的那些承诺，这让Poldi觉得自己像是被耍了，然而Schweini觉得他太心急了，事情总会好起来的。

事实是事情并没有好起来，反而变得更糟，虽然本该不会变得这么糟的。进入秋末之后开始了联盟杯的比赛，他们踢的不错，就刚刚结束的小组赛第二轮对战博尔顿来说，Poldi的表现就更为惊叹了，他进了两个球，虽然踢了平局，但他证明了自己，他并不是一个只会看饮水机的家伙，所以他想再次找Hitzfeld谈一谈关于比赛的事情，他应当明白自己的实力与进步，他需要的是机会，但令Poldi没想到的是，他不知道为什么谈话会变成这样。

“是的，我知道你表现的很不错，”Hitzfeld翻了翻桌上的笔记本，“你进了两个球，漂亮的两球。”

“我并不是来说我的进球，先生，”Poldi显得有些急迫，“我需要更多的机会，您看到我的表现了，不是吗？”

“是的，我看到了，”Hitzfeld说，“如果没有Schweini和Ribery的回做，我并不觉得你会进球，在此前你的数据并不好看，我不认为时间能够带给你什么，你需要的是更多的训练和耐心。”

“是的先生，我们聊过这个，我本该有机会证明我自己，您知道......”

“如果你用了本该，也就意味着你并没有，我不清楚Magath是如何训练你的，但你得清楚这里不是科隆，或许你是科隆的王子，但你现在身处拜仁，你和所有人一样。”

对话结束的时候Poldi匆匆地说了句抱歉便离开了，他想起Schumacher对他说的“没人会逼你扔掉它”，可现实告诉他，你根本不曾拥有它。

 

四十．

“他太过分了，”Nassim在电话里生气地说到，“他不该否认你的过去，那是你的一部分。”

“我猜这大概就是拜仁吧，”Poldi叹了口气，“我不确定我是不是走错了这一步，我甚至开始怀疑我来拜仁的意义，这很难说，你知道的。”

“我明白，但这是你梦想的一部分，你也说过试着接受它，”Nassim停顿了一会儿接着说，“你和Schweini聊过这个吗？不过我认为你并不会找他聊这些，你们都是球员，都有各自的打算。”

“他和我不一样，他生长在拜仁，是个会说巴伐利亚语，会穿皮裤，会吃白香肠的土著人。”

“你确定他不在你身边吗？要知道你这么说他......Lukas？你还在听吗Lukas？”

Nassim觉得奇怪，电话那头传来声响，从笑声到Poldi求饶的声音，接着是Schweini接过电话说了句晚安，好极了，Nassim想，大概Poldi很快就能恢复心情了。

“会说巴伐利亚语，会穿皮裤，会吃白香肠，”Schweini关上手机放在桌上，“土著人，恩？”

“我可一个字都没说错，”Poldi笑着拿起手机放进口袋，“噢，还有个会打游戏。”

“所以发生什么事了，我不是故意偷听你打电话的，”Schweini双手按住Poldi的肩，“你看上去不高兴，我知道你难过的样子，告诉我，好吗？”

“不，我很好，只是和Hitzfeld有些谈不和，他和我说些事情，我只是有些想不通。”实际上Poldi只是不愿意再复述一遍Hitzfeld的话了，那让他难过极了，从小时候起足球便是他的一切了，而科隆对他的意义不言而喻。

“好吧，如果你不愿告诉我，”Schweini拍了拍他的背，“我希望你和我聊一聊，让我知道你没有硬撑，Hitzfeld很严格，但他足够优秀，我很尊敬他，如果他对你说了什么，相信我，他是为了你好。”

“不，实际上他，”Poldi有些泄气的看着Schweini，“他告诉我，我应该舍弃科隆那套，拜仁有拜仁的规则要遵守，但是我只是想踢球，我不明白为什么我在这里踢球要不得不舍弃科隆？我不告诉你是因为我并不想在你面前显得这么狼狈，我看上去糟透了是不是？”

“关于这个，我一直想要和你谈谈，”Schweini拉着Poldi坐在床边，“你没有哪里不好，你看上去只是有些心急，但是我相信Hitzfeld这样说是为了你的将来打算的，听上去确实不近人情，不过他是对的，拜仁和科隆的确不一样，事实上是非常不一样，规则，方法和队友，甚至是制定方针时的写法，这里不是一个人的球队，我们需要......”

“等等，”Poldi侧着头有些不可置信的看着他，“你是说科隆是一个人的球队？”

“不是，好吧，是的，”Schweini点头，“你是科隆的王子，人们提起科隆时就会想起你，如果不是你......”

“我从来不知道你是这样看我的，Basti。”Poldi的声音静静的，不带一点感情的，“我从不认为人们将我称作王子是件值得庆祝的事，相反的，我感激这样叫我的他们，如果没有科隆，他们根本不会知道我，也许我还在伯格海姆的破草地上踢球，更不可能遇到你，现在你告诉我，科隆对于我来说是什么？”

“我并不是想要贬低科隆，但事实和你想的并不一样，你得接受他，”Schweini握住Poldi的双手辩解道，“没有人可以诋毁它在你心里的位置，只是你在科隆的时候习惯了首发，上场，进球，甚至所有的一切，人们来到赛场只是为了看你，但是这并不适用于拜仁，每个人需要更加用心的表现自己获得机会。”

Poldi没有回答，他们陷入短暂的沉默中。Schweini觉得自己无论说什么，Poldi都没有听，他看上去很安静，就连平常眼角里的笑意都没有，他知道Poldi生气了，但Schweini希望他明白现实有时并不总是美好的，他当然希望Poldi永远是那个出场的人，他比谁都热爱Poldi在球场上的样子，但自从他来到拜仁，所有的事情都没有变成希望的样子。

“我想我有些累了，”Poldi打破这段沉默，“晚安Basti。”


	5. Chapter 5

四十一．

介于之前发生的事情，这让他们之间有一点尴尬，也许不止一点，那意味着当晨跑结束后Poldi不会从跑道的另一头冲向Schweini，接着一起共用早餐，也不会在训练结束后一起回家，更不会亲切的叫他Basti，这令Schweini感到难过，他的本意并不是想要贬低或看轻Poldi，但他知道他误会了，并且因为这个误会而生气，更糟糕的是，他们已经三天没有说上话了。

“嘿Basti，你最近有些不在状态，”Lahm拍了拍眼前这个正在发呆的家伙，“如果你想要聊一聊，我就在这里。”

“噢，是的，我最近不太好，”Schweini看了一眼远处的人又看向Lahm ，“老实说我很难过，我做了不好的事，并且让他生气了，我想要道歉，但他一直躲着我。”

Lahm低下头想了想，过了一会儿才慢慢说道：“如果那个人是Lukas的话，那错的人一定是你。”

“这不公平！”Schweini嘟囔着朝远处的人看去，“你们总是偏向他，我得承认这件事是我不对，但并不是每件事......”

“得了吧Basti，Lukas比你知道的还要聪明的多，只是现在他有些急躁，”Lahm耸了耸肩，“Timo和我说过一些关于Lukas的事，我相信会好起来的，并且只有你才能令事情好起来。”

“可他甚至不愿意我靠近，”Schweini难过地说，“我给他的手机留了言，但我想他并没有在意这个。”

“看来你们需要一个助攻，”Lahm笑着拍了拍Schweini的肩，“晚饭后在操场见，好吗？”

然而当Poldi来到操场的时候并没有见到邀请自己的Lahm，反而是那个最不想见到的家伙，Poldi想了想觉得这个时候应该转身就走，但Schweini已经看见了自己，并且快步走了过来，这下是逃不掉了，Poldi默默的叹了口气。

“我知道你会生气，但我必须和你坦白，这是Lahm的主意，他......”Schweini忐忑不安的向Poldi说了这个计划，并且时不时的抬眼看着眼前人的表情，但他发现Poldi并没有生气，只是有些好笑的看着自己。

“所以你想把错推在Lahm身上？”

“所以你没有生气？”

“我当然生气，”Poldi说，“是非常生气，你们合伙算计我，还把我骗到操场来，而始作俑者居然还要推卸责任。”

“抱歉，”Schweini低下头轻声说道，“我知道你会不高兴，也不想我提起那天的事，但我很抱歉，我不该那样说，实际上我比任何人都应该更了解你对科隆的感情，但我总是忘了那对你有多重要，我看上去傻透了。”

Poldi并没有说话，他沉默了一会儿，接着伸手捏了捏Schweini的耳垂，他记得小时候每当自己犯错，母亲总会这么做，这让他觉得安心，他想告诉Schweini他已经不再生气了，实际上当他收到那些可爱的留言时就已经放弃和这家伙怄气了。

“不生气了？”

Poldi摇了摇头。

“如果，”Schweini握住那只在耳边的手，“如果你因此不爱我了，我现在就要去跳皮尔森湖。”

Poldi大笑着捏了捏Schweini的脸，你瞧，他怎么能对这样的家伙生气呢？

“好啊，”但是Poldi仍旧坏笑着说，“如果你现在去跳皮尔森湖，我会更爱你。”

“如你所愿。”

Schweini没有再说话，只是将头靠在Poldi的肩上，在此之前他总是觉得他们在一起是理所当然，实际上并没有什么理所当然的事情，他们之间的付出建立在相爱的基础上而不是一厢情愿的理所当然，然而并不是所有付出都能得到回报，并且大部分情况下他们都忘记了这件事。

 

四十二．

在他们和好之后没几天Poldi就遭遇了几乎灾难性的事件，当Poldi回想起那天的情况时，他仍旧是害怕的，他发现自己无法面对那么多记者的追问，而他们的问题几乎压垮了他。

“你和Schweini真的在一起了吗？”一个尖锐的声音响了起来。

当这个记者话音刚落，四周的人便都涌了上来，问着他们是不是已经同居了，或是他们是否准备公开关系之类的蠢问题，Poldi几乎是被迫的回答了一些问题，然而那些人根本不想放过他，他们甚至拿出了一些偷拍的照片来质问Poldi。

“你可以否认我们地说辞，但你没法否认这张照片。”

“停下，你们都停下！”VanBommel在经过走廊时看见了被记者围住的Poldi，他看上去害怕极了，并且无法完整地说出一句话，他护住茫然的Poldi，将他带回更衣室。

“我知道你现在不太想说话，我会帮你向教练请个假，所以在这里等我一会儿好吗？”

Poldi点了点头，他还沉浸在刚才的嘈杂之中，那是他从没未见过的状况，为什么人们总喜欢问他这些事情呢？就好像他在拜仁做的努力都白费了一样，没有人关心他在拜仁是怎么踢球的，反而觉得他来拜仁只是为了和Schweini在一起。这都太可笑了，Poldi觉得自己浑身都在颤抖，他无法控制自己的反应，他生气极了，却又气自己在面对这些时的无能为力。

“我得和你说声谢谢，”在坐上VanBommel的车时，Poldi觉得自己放松了一些，“当时我被吓到了，我没想过那些记者会问我那些，我不知道怎么回答，他们看起来像是......”

“放轻松Lukas，这没什么大不了的，”VanBommel拍了拍Poldi的肩膀，“你得庆幸今天是我看见了你，如果换做是Schweini，我猜他要撂倒在场的所有记者。”

Poldi知道他是在开玩笑，但他难以保证如果Schweini知道了这些记者在质问什么，他仍旧会保持冷静，因为在当时的状况下，Poldi差点就要忍不住了，幸好VanBommel赶来拉住了他。

踏进家门的时候，Poldi觉得自己好一些了，他缩进沙发的里侧，发现就算这样也能持续听到那些记者的质问，他打开了房间的音响，在被音乐包裹住的瞬间他觉得自己逐渐安心了，这让他忽然想起他忘记将手机从更衣室的柜子里拿出来了，他应该要给Schweini留个言让他知道自己很好，但他现在没有力气做任何事，就这样缩在沙发上睡着了。

Poldi做了一个奇怪的梦，他在被人追赶，而他必须不断的奔跑却不知道为什么，然后他像是失足从高处跌落下去，这让他浑身都颤抖着并惊醒过来，但他得承认现实比梦境要美好的多，Schweini坐在他的身边担忧的看着他。

“你还好吗？你看起来像是做了一个噩梦。”Schweini取过纸巾替Poldi擦了擦额头的冷汗。

Poldi直起身将头靠在Schweini的肩上，如果说在此之前他仍旧是害怕的，在他醒来后看见Schweini的那一瞬间就都烟消云散了，他无法形容现在的感觉，但他足够安心，就好像再也听不到那些尖锐的质问。

“VanBommel全都告诉我了，你介意和我说说发生了什么吗？”Schweini伸手揉了揉Poldi的头发，耐心的和他说着话，“如果你不想说也没关系，我就在这里，哪也不去，好吗？”

“他们，那些记者问了我一些问题，”Poldi缓缓地说，“他们在问我们的关系，他们问我来拜仁是为了什么，他们......噢，上帝啊，就好像我从未是个球员一样。”

Schweini难过的将Poldi抱住，他知道那些媒体有多可恶，在Tobias最困难的时期，他曾应付过几次，他们大多捕风捉影颠倒黑白，而Poldi并没有应对他们的经验，这让他今天吓坏了，事实上在VanBommel告诉Schweini发生了什么的时候他就猜到了一些，但他并没有猜到记者会问这些毫无关系的问题，他们甚至认为Poldi首先是一个噱头然后才是一个球员。

“他们已经不在这里了Luki，没事的，”Schweini轻声说，“一切都过去了。”

 

四十三.

“听着Lukas，我们需要谈谈。”Schweini快步跟上离开球场的Poldi，在此前的几场比赛中他们几乎很少交流，而Poldi看上去像是刻意在为他们之间保持距离，他和所有人都有话聊除了Schweini，就好像他们之间已经不再那么亲密了，最糟糕的是Schweini并不清楚为什么。

“那我们可以晚一些在酒店里说，我得去找Pizarro。”

Poldi始终没有正眼看过Schweini，他不清楚现在该怎么做，他觉得自己不应该逃避更不应该疏远Schweini，毕竟他们谁都没有错，但他只是无法说服自己和Schweini心平静和的聊这件事，在和皇马的比赛结束后他无意间在手机上看到了一些报导，那是关于他和Schweini的猜测，他们被描述的像是这个世界里的异类，就连那些评论也大多不堪，这让Poldi难过极了，但他对此无能为力。

Schweini一把抓住Poldi的手臂，“如果我现在放开你，直到回到慕尼黑你都不会愿意告诉我发生什么事了，是吗？”

Schweini的表情看上去担忧极了，他的表现也不尽如人意，Hitzfeld已经带着不赞同的表情说过几次，但Poldi的状态确实不好，对此Schweini总是想着和他谈谈，这些天里Poldi几乎没有和他说过话，他总安慰自己可以再等等，等到Poldi自己愿意聊这个话题时就好，可看起来无论是他们哪一个，都没有准备好。

“不，我只是需要一个人待一会儿，”Poldi无奈地说，他想起那些会议室的谈话，“我并不是以你为中心而活着的Basti，我并不想每分每秒都和你在一起。”

实际上当Poldi说完这句话就后悔了，他看见Schweini脸上失落的表情，也感受到他松开自己的手臂，他让Schweini受伤了，但他不得不这么做，在他们的这几场比赛中，每当Schweini同他走的过于靠近时他都能想起那些尖锐的声音和问题，就好像那些记者仍旧围绕在他的身边，那些评论就写在他的身体上。

“我以为你遇到了什么事，”Schweini轻声说，“我知道那些记者让你难过了，我想也许你可以跟我谈一谈，我们可以共同面对。”

Poldi想要告诉他并不是这样，他有许多话想要告诉Schweini，那些记者刻薄的提问和俱乐部的约谈，但是他最后只是平静地说：“关于这件事，我们必须分开一段时间了，我们不可能让每件事都顺着心意。”

Schweini没有说话，他看了一眼Poldi接着从他身边走开了，他以为他们之间无话不谈，也以为在发生了这么多事情之后Poldi肯定会告诉他他们可以共同面对，但他忘记了人生总是有太多自以为是的想法，而令他最难过的是Poldi仍旧选择单独面对他们的事，或许他会在晚上的时候在电话里告诉Nassim，但他绝不会敲开自己的房门。

“我很抱歉。”Poldi在Schweini的身后低着头，直到他的身影消失在球场Poldi才重新动身，他已经不记得Pizarro找他究竟为了什么事，他满脑子都是Schweini失落的眼神，他会找别人谈谈这件事，但那个人绝不能是Schweini，实际上Poldi害怕将自己不安的一面展现给Schweini，那就好像完全剥开了自己，他当然能够全心全意的相信Schweini，但他只是不敢拿他们的未来做赌注。

Poldi叹了口气，决定在晚餐前给Nassim打个电话。

 

四十四.

“这就是为什么我反对你们的原因，”Nassim在电话那头轻声说到，“我希望你能请一个长假回到伯格海姆，这是你目前唯一能够做的事了，Lukas。”

Poldi叹了口气，他知道Nassim让他这么做的原因，但是他离开了慕尼黑那么然后呢？他会离开球场仅仅是为了那些该死的报导，他知道现在的情况已经背离了他来到拜仁的初衷，他想起自己在科隆时是多么向往拜仁。

“我想留在这里，我甚至算不上一名合格的拜仁球员，我不能因为......”Poldi小声说到，他发现自己甚至没有底气说一些关于俱乐部的事情。

“Lukas！你还没有明白吗？”Nassim打断Poldi的话，“我希望你能待在球场上而不是在拜仁坐冷板凳，Daum和我联系过，我们都相信你足够优秀，你不应该继续留在拜仁了，那里并不适合你。”

“我和Hitzfeld聊过几次，尽管有些不欢而散，但他答应给我多一些的出场机会。”Poldi想起那些办公室里的谈话，实际上那甚至算不上谈话，Hitzfeld有些含糊其辞，除去那些老套的说辞他不断地提及自己和Schweini的关系，Poldi无数次地感到被冒犯，可他只能呆坐在椅子上一言不发。

“这是我们都知道的事实，他并不会选择让你上场，除了让你有些耐心之外他甚至没有再跟你聊些别的，Lukas，如果你现在回来，就还有余地，我不想你后悔。”

Poldi不再说话了，老实说他不知道现在该怎么做，一方面他害怕媒体的报导，另一方面他想留在拜仁，可眼下无论是哪一个都在逼迫他离开慕尼黑，就像Nassim说的那样，这是他们都知道的事实，只是他总是在逃避这些，他当然知道Hitzfeld那些所谓的承诺代表什么，但他更不想因为这些离开Schweini。

Poldi叹了口气半晌才回复到：“对我有点信心，事情还没有你想象的那么严重，这几场比赛我表现的不错，教练他看得到......”

“你表现的并不好，不要告诉我你已经不在意上场了几分钟，你甚至都没有跑完全程，”Nassim几乎是生气地吼着，“拜仁甚至给我打电话让我去处理那些传闻，你是想告诉我就算这样一切都会好起来吗？”

Poldi像是哽住了一般说不出话来，最后他难过的垂下眼轻声说：“我知道的Nassim，可我不能现在离开拜仁，至少在我和Hitzfeld谈妥之前我不能走。”

“我也知道你和Bastian之间有误会，此前他给我打过电话，他说那些记者对你......”

“Nassim，我不想提起这些事，”Poldi快速的打断了Nassim接下去的话，“我会找机会和Bastian解释清楚，但不是现在，我没有办法面对他。”

“Lukas，比赛结束后回家一趟吧，我会听你好好说的，好吗？”

Poldi轻声回应着挂了电话，现在他心里总算觉得舒服些了，但一想到Schweini他就高兴不起来，他总想着能够和他好好谈一谈，却一直没能如愿，就像今天他说的那些并不是他本意，他应该去道歉的，但是却怎么也没有转过身去，他觉得自己挫败极了，在加入拜仁后的这些日子里并没有给他带来更多，反而一点一点消磨着他的青春。

 

四十五.

Poldi放下手机看了一眼时间，他和Nassim聊了太久以至于错过了晚餐时间，于是他索性躺了下来，他开始考虑Nassim的意见，而Schweini发现Poldi并没有出现在餐厅，这意味着他没有好好吃饭，虽然不久前他们之间经历一些不愉快的谈话但Schweini仍旧给Poldi打包了一些食物，他希望能够和Poldi好好谈一谈，也许送晚餐会是一个很好的开始，不过在敲开Poldi的房门前，Schweini默默祈祷了一下，他不希望之前的谈话让他们之间有了隔阂。

站在房门前Schweini仍旧是小心翼翼的，他敲了敲门，有些忐忑的等着回应。

“噢，是你，”打开房门的时候Poldi有些诧异，“我以为会是......”

“你谁也没以为，Lukas。”Schweini伸手抚上Poldi的脖颈，“我为之前的谈话道歉，我只是太心急了，你能原谅我吗？”

上帝啊，Poldi在心里说，本该道歉的人应该是他，但是他却什么也没有做，他几乎是难过的低下了头，然后抱住Schweini，他觉得自己有很多话想要说，但是在进屋之前他们谁都没有再说话，Schweini拉住Poldi坐在床边，Poldi顺势靠在Schweini的身上，他们就这么坐着，直到Poldi的肚子叫了一声。

“该死的，”Poldi下意识的伸手捂住肚子，“没有什么比这个更毁气氛的了。”

实际上Schweini却觉得这很可爱，但他没有说话，只是拿起打包盒递了过去。

“等你吃完了，我们会好好谈一谈的，好吗？”

Poldi放下披萨停顿了一会儿才说：“其实要道歉的人应该是我，我本该在那时跟你坦白，但我......我很慌张，我不知道什么对我来说是最好的，”他抬头看了一眼Schweini，“而你永远是最好的，Basti，我觉得自己失败极了。”

“我知道最近发生了很多事情，也许你并不想和我讨论关于那些媒体，但我知道的，Lukas，我都知道，”Schweini掏出手机打开了一些页面，“从我们被称为青春波尔卡之后就开始了的，有些人在夸赞我们，有些人在谩骂，但他们的思想是他们的，我们并没有做错任何事，所以你不必为这些言论感到不安，如果你愿意的话我们现在就可以向所有人坦白。”

“不，这当然不行！”Poldi几乎是跳了起来说道，“我们不能坦白，至少现在不能，这并不表示我不爱你，我们谁都不能预料坦白之后带来的后果，Hildebrand曾对我说过他的故事，他极端后悔那段感情，我不想让我们也变成那样，Basti，我不想后悔爱上你。”

然后Poldi像是反应了过来，他红着脸转过身去，刚才的话就像是一个连环的告白，只不过他一手拿着披萨，嘴上还沾着油，这似乎给这次告白打了个折扣。而Schweini并没有在意这些，他从背后抱住了Poldi，然后在他的耳边轻声说着抱歉。

“你永远不会后悔这件事的，Luki，”Schweini稍稍加重了力度，将Poldi抱的更紧了，“我们会在一个恰当的时机去坦白这件事，但哪怕只有一点也好，试着去相信我，你永远不会是孤身一人，不要将自己放在那样的不安里了，好吗？”

Poldi感受到Schweini靠在自己后背的温度，以及环在自己腰间的手臂，他突然觉得自己傻透了，然后他握住了Schweini的手，接着点了点头。

 

四十六.

考虑到当晚的气氛Poldi并没有表明自己要请假回伯格海姆的事情，老实说在面对Schweini那样真挚的眼神的时候Poldi对于自己竟然在考虑转会这件事上有些负罪感，他很快打消了这个念头并且全身心的投入到比赛当中，他们下一场的对手是里斯本竞技，而Hitzfeld破天荒的找Poldi聊了聊。

起初Poldi并没有抱着很大的希望，他当然珍惜上场的每一分钟，所以当Hitzfeld在训练时将他拉到一边，他几乎是吓了一跳，他紧张的想着自己是否在前几场的表现不够出色。

Hitzfeld拍了拍他的背略带抱歉的语气说：“我想我该对你说声抱歉，我不该那样对你。”

Poldi睁大了眼睛有些不可思议的看过去，他动了动嘴唇，结果什么也没说出口，Hitzfeld将手搭在他的肩上继续说：“你对国际米兰的那一球很棒，但还不够好，你知道我的意思，对吗？”

“我想我需要的是时间，足够多的时间，”Poldi看着他，“您不能想着我是否进球而忽略我只上场了几分钟。”

“是，所以我要你首发，”Hitzfeld说，“里斯本是你的机会Lukas，你是一名好的前锋，可你得学会配合，足球不是一个人的游戏，明白吗？”

“是的，我明白。”Poldi点点头，他看着Hitzfeld带着笑意转身离开，他对于这次简单的会谈感到意外，而对于Hitzfeld嘴里的首发感到无比雀跃，他小跑着回到训练场，Schweini从跑道的另一头结束了负重跑走了过来，一边压着腿一边抬头望向他。

“是发生了什么好事吗？”Schweini说，他停下动作来扯了扯Poldi的裤腿。

“我和Hitzfeld之间达成了一个小小协议，”Poldi在Schweini的身边蹲下，做出和他同样的压腿动作来，“他说会给我一些机会，下一场我会首发。”

“太让人高兴了，”Schweini的眼睛里闪着光彩，他无法不替Poldi感到高兴，“我就知道那一球很棒，教练他看的出你需要的是时间。”

Poldi点点头接着望向天空像是喃喃自语道：“我真像是一个笨蛋，得改改这些坏毛病了。”

Schweini没有说话，他明白Poldi心里藏着许多事情，而俱乐部是他所有不安的开始，尽管他此前因为这些不安显得状态不佳，但是Hitzfeld的出现让事情变得好了起来，他更感谢Hitzfeld能够在这个时候给予Poldi一个机会，让他证明自己的能力，更何况他还这么年轻，他们都还这么年轻。

结束训练之后Poldi没有急着回到房间，他首先去了资料室反复的看了一些里斯本的比赛，他急切的将那些传中的技巧与射门的瞬间记在脑海里，此前他不是没有和对战他们的经验，但对于Poldi来说这一次尤为重要和关键，到了晚餐的时间Schweini同他见了一面，他吃了平日里最不爱吃的浓汤和素食饼，Schweini还记得他咽下浓汤时的表情，于是他凑了过去想和他说说话，结果却是Poldi快速的吃完盘子里所有食物飞快的溜走了。

Schweini笑着吃完盘子里的最后一口意面跟了上去，他同Poldi一起窝在资料室的沙发里看着录像，一场还未结束，资料室的门就被打开了，Lahm和Pizarro一起走了进来，他们显然对于面前的情况有些意外，不过当发现他们的目的都一致的时候也毫不客气的加入进来。

“说真的你们以后可以叫上我，”Lahm坐在一边抱起了手臂，“至少我还可以提供些建议。”

“抱歉抱歉，”Poldi的眼神始终停留在屏幕上，“下回我会叫上你的。”

 

四十七.

Poldi并不是第一次在赛前做这样的特训，在科隆时他也喜欢窝在房间里反复观看对手的比赛录像，这会让他足够安心并且时刻保持着紧张的心态，他知道当他这么做的时候他的对手也会这样的观察他，里斯本竞技并不是一支弱小的队伍，他们强大有力善于进攻，而对于他们即将到来的这场比赛，Poldi既紧张又期待。

上半场的哨声刚一吹响Schweini就能感受到这是一场激烈的比赛，不过无论是他们哪一方都没能取得很好的机会，Schweini在开场不到十分钟的时间里率先来了一次远射，但没有造成威胁，Pizarro的摔倒让双方都有些沉不住气，Poldi加大了跑动范围，但始终没有等到一个合适的机会。

球场上的空气显得十分压抑，Poldi不断的奔跑和进攻，但随着心急而来的是失误，他努力使自己回想起昨晚的特训来，接着他隔着球员奔跑的身影中看到了Schweini，他看上去沉静而自然，安静的像是等待猎食的猛兽，就在Roque禁区内的头球攻门偏出之后Schweini猛地接回传球停在脚下，然后调整好角度，接着一脚三十米外的远射破门，Poldi看到球划出的弧线直直的逼入了死角，Ricardo对于这个进球有些无可奈何，他懊恼的抱起了滚落的足球。

于是球场上的气氛瞬间变动了起来，欢腾的声音响彻了很久，Poldi从球场的那一边跑向了Schweini，他被所有人簇拥着，VanBommel紧紧的抱着他，Pizarro跟在他的身后，而Poldi觉得自己离的很远，好像一只手就能碰到他，也好像不能，于是他甩了甩头，将一些奇怪的念头驱赶在外面。

Schweini同队友们拥抱之后小跑到了Poldi身边，他高兴的笑了起来，接着张开双臂抱住了Poldi，他们交换了一些悄悄话，Poldi点点头又拍了拍他的背。

比赛仍旧在进行，尽管他们已经率先进了一球，但剩下的时间还很多，对方可比看上去还要急切，在Schweini刚刚进了一球之后，Martins突入禁区起脚射门，但没有成功，随后Schweini因为防守而吃到了一张黄牌，他从裁判身边跑开的时候还冲Poldi做了个鬼脸，显然他并没有将这件事放在心上。

到了中场休息的时候Hitzfeld走了进来对Schweini说了些赞许的话，接着他拉过Poldi的手用力拍了拍，接着说：“我知道你在担心，不过不要害怕，这不过是一场比赛。”

Poldi坐在板凳上很久很久没有发出声音，他始终表现的忧心忡忡，他甚至无法和谁去诉说这样的心情，Schweini是那么高兴的在同别人聊天，他不想因此而破坏了这个气氛。

到了下半场开始，Poldi终于知道他这样的不安是来自哪里了，那是Schweini。

他强硬的撞倒了一个人，裁判毫不客气的吹了哨接着掏出了黄牌，Poldi从另一边跑了过来拉住Schweini，裁判换上了红牌，Schweini生气的看了一眼地上的人，他紧紧的握了一下Poldi的手离开了球场。

从四周赶来的队友显然都很吃惊，他们不知道发生了什么事，被这样红牌罚下场的事对Schweini来说是第一次，Poldi能感受到当Schweini握住他的手时从他身体里传来的不甘心，但他对此毫无头绪，对于Poldi来说Schweini从来是那个沉稳的人，这意味着他绝不可能毫无原因的犯下这样的失误，不过比赛没有给他太多时间思考，Poldi带着满肚子疑问重新回到球场上。

 

四十八.

“如果你想要的是禁赛，那么恭喜你，你做到了。”Hitzfeld将手中的一沓纸重重的摔在了桌上，他的面前站着的是Schweini，他低着头没有做出一丝回应。

Hitzfeld生气极了，他们赢了里斯本是件值得高兴的事情，但这一场胜利换来的是一个红牌和两个伤员，Hitzfeld无法保持平静的去和Schweini讨论这个红牌的经过。

“抱歉，先生。”Schweini最后动了动嘴带着为难的语调说到。

“你根本是故意的，”Hitzfeld打断他，“你明白自己的重要性吗，你犯了一个大错。”

“我很抱歉。”Schweini知道Hitzfeld是正确的，他无法反驳，但是在当时的场景下，他也不可能无动于衷，对方球员在说一些奇怪的令人生气的话，他知道那是辱骂，那不仅仅是辱骂自己。

“我希望你能给我一个合理的解释，”Hitzfeld最后说，“填完这些表格再过来，我想我们都需要冷静一下。”

Schweini离开的时候还能听见Hitzfeld叹气的声音，他带上门朝自己的房间走去，他知道Poldi因为比赛受了伤，所以这算得上是独处的好机会，至少他不需要去考虑到底要用什么理由去解释自己的过失，他取了笔将表格铺展在桌上开始填写，没过多久便听见了敲门的声音，Schweini踌躇了一下还是起了身，老实说他现在最不想看到的就是Poldi。

“你的伤怎么样了？”Schweini打开门见到了那个熟悉的身影，他看上去并不好，腿上的绷带缠的很紧，就连走路都有些吃力。

“我来看你，”Poldi说，“你应该去队医那里一趟，我很担心那次冲撞给你造成了负担，比赛一结束我就在找你。”

“但不是现在，Lukas，”Schweini为难地说，“我还有很多东西要填，对于......”

“我不是来这里问罪的，”Poldi有些好笑的看过去，他伸手捏了捏Schweini的脸颊，“你得去队医那儿，现在我得走了，如果被他瞧见我乱跑肯定要被骂了。”

“等等，”Schweini拉过Poldi进到屋里接着关上门，他将Poldi紧紧抱在怀里，最后他叹了口气终于开口说，“尽管我知道这话没有任何意义，但是Lukas，我很抱歉，为这所有的一切，我知道我犯了一个大错。”

“但这不是你的错，”Poldi拍了拍他的后背，“并且这不是今天才发生的事情，Basti，早在我们前往罗斯托克就有的，我知道在你身上发生了什么事，他们都一样的恶劣，我能明白，因为......”

“因为他们也曾这样对待过你，”Schweini松开这个怀抱拉着Poldi坐下，“这就是你以前不告诉我的原因，是吗？”

“要知道这不是什么值得拿出来大肆张扬的事情，那是辱骂和诋毁，”Poldi垂下眼，“尽管他们说的不是真的，但总有人相信了，就像那些媒体，Basti，如果我们不能处理好这些，也许我们就无法在一起。”

Poldi叹了口气，在来这里之前他已经考虑了很久是否要如实说出他的感受，当Schweini选择犯规被罚牌下场的时候Poldi就已经猜到了他和那个人之间发生的事情，至少对于Poldi来说这样的事并不少见，好像人们讥笑的从来都不是球技与人品，而是他们关系。

而对于这一点，Poldi从来都不明白。

“我不懂你的意思，Lukas，”Schweini站起身来，他惊讶的看向Poldi，“我知道这不是一件简单的事情，但我们可以一起面对它，相信我Lukas，我们不会因此分开。”

“我们还要怎么面对？”Poldi始终低着头，他开始害怕很多事情带来的后果，“Basti，我们没有更好的方法了。”

Schweini张了张嘴却发现自己不知道该如何回答这个问题，Poldi是对的，在他们这段关系中最先受到伤害的那个人总是他，Schweini知道如果想要保护一个人那么总是要以伤害另一个人作为代价，而自己是那个被保护的人，就像Poldi在此前从不会告诉他他到底受到了怎样的诋毁与侮辱。

Poldi站起身来背对着Schweini，他的声音平静又柔和的响起：“我并不想离开你Basti，但是如果这段关系是阻碍，我是说各种意义上的，那么不管我们是否愿意，都不可能再继续了。”

Schweini沉默了很久很久，直到Poldi离开之后他都没有再发出声音，最后他低下头痛苦的捂住脸。

 

四十九.

一切都糟糕透了，早在Schweini意识到这些事情以前就已经出现了裂痕，他没有办法不去想他和Poldi之间的关系，他总以为他们之间自己是那个可以被依靠的人，但就在刚刚他完全明白过来了，这就是为什么Poldi表现的不信任自己的原因，因为在保护者与被保护者之间，他从来都是后者。

而在他们这次简短的谈话之后，所有事情都发生的含糊不清令人惋惜，就像他们的比赛，就如他们的关系。

他们最终止步于四分之一的赛场上，失望和难过弥漫了整个安联球场，当大家都陆陆续续的离开时，Poldi迈着步子缓慢的踏在草坪上，他想起世界杯时与瑞典的那一场也是在这里进行，同样的空气与蓝天，不同的人与欢呼，他叹了口气在球场边坐了下来，一抬头便能看见Schweini。

Schweini就站在他的不远处，他没有动，甚至连个像样的安慰都没有。

“打起精神来。”从替补席边跑来的Lahm上前拍了拍Poldi的肩，他看了一眼Schweini，接着跑向了他。

“你看上去没有调整好状态，”Lahm一边拍着Schweini的后背一边说，“这是Hitzfeld都知道的事情。”

“我只是，”Schweini摇了摇头难过地说，“只是很疑惑，我不知道什么是该做的，Phili，我想了很久，却始终不知道什么才是正确的。”

“如果是赛场上，唯一正确的就是进球，”Lahm说，“如果是生活，那是你的生活，没有人可以去指责你的方式，Basti。”

“可人们还是这样做了。”Schweini喃喃自语道，他偏头看了一眼Poldi，最后迈开步子离开了球场，

Poldi起身拍了拍裤腿最后走向了Lahm，他们拥抱了一下，离开球场时Poldi仍旧有些不舍的回头望了一眼，他觉得自己失去的不仅仅是一场比赛。

而这样的想法在回到慕尼黑之后更加突兀的表现了出来，由于受伤Poldi缺席了一些训练和比赛，他整日的待在赫岑多夫接受治疗与复健，同往常一样的是他会趁着空隙加大一些运动量，尽管医生们绝不支持，但他将自己的小动作隐藏的足够好，只是似乎除了Nassim，好像再也没有另一个人会来责备他的固执了。

Poldi无法形容这样的心情，他觉得这应当称之为失落，但比起失落他又难掩不安，他试图给Schweini打过几个电话，那头的声音显得匆忙又急躁，至少在他们的三次通话中有两次都遇上了Schweini在开车的情况，Poldi总是无奈的扯出一个微笑，接着放下电话。

就像现在这样，他将手机放在一边，然后坐到了阳台上看着院子里的球门，雨水打在门架上接着落到草地里，Poldi叹了口气，他看了一眼那些被打落的三色堇，眼神就像是皮尔森湖清晨的雾气。

晚些时候Nassim带着一些食物和药回来，当他走进房里有些意外的发现Poldi在院子里，雨已经停了一会儿了，但他身上仍然有淋湿的痕迹，Nassim放下手中的东西走向院里，将毛巾递了过去。

Poldi正蹲着摆弄花草，当察觉到Nassim的时候，他已经用不赞同的眼神紧紧盯着自己了，Poldi抬起头指了指那盆三色堇有些不好意思地说：“我好像和这些东西合不来，它们看起来根本不喜欢我似的。”

“是它们告诉你的？”Nassim一边问一边拍掉了Poldi身上的泥土。

“我不知道该怎么做，”Poldi站起身，“也许我该请位懂的人来。”

Nassim笑了起来，他推着Poldi回到屋里继续说：“没有人是生来就懂这些的，Lukas，你已经做的足够好了，它们就和人一样，能感受到你的用心。”

“可大部分时候人却感受不到，”Poldi说，“人们总是这样。”

Nassim明白Poldi话里的意思，但他更担心他因此走进一个误区，于是他反驳道：“这可说不准，感受到与不表现出来是两回事，而人们的拿手好戏从来都是逃避和遗忘，这一点可是花草没有的。”

当Poldi张开嘴准备说些什么的时候，Nassim快速的打断了他继续说：“但这并不意味着无感受或是不知道，在你小的时候也有过这样的时刻不是吗，你得承认有些事并不是那么容易被人所接受，所有人都需要一些时间一个过程。”

Poldi想了一会儿，最后动了动嘴唇说：“谢谢你，Nassim。”

 

五十.

到了假期临近结束的时候Poldi得到了队医的允许回了一趟伯格海姆，在他度过的这个无聊又漫长的假期里几乎没有一点乐趣，除此之外Schweini只来看过他两次，第一次是同队友，第二次是同Tobias，不管是哪一次Poldi都很想和他说些什么，但好像除了寒暄他们都没法开口。

所以Poldi才想回到伯格海姆去，他从前将这些不安的情绪归结为对慕尼黑的不适应，但当他意识到有什么东西在改变的时候他突然就明白了过来，当他选择离开科隆就意味着接受慕尼黑，包括在这里经历的一切，这看似美好又成功，实际上却无奈又困惑。

Nassim将车停稳在门口，Poldi没有直接回家，相反的他朝着小时候经常去的那片草地走去，那时他就在这里踢球，穿着破旧的球鞋与T恤，头顶着灿烂的阳光与蓝天，那是最好的一段日子，Poldi想，就连现在拂面而来的风都洋溢着那时的味道。

“我知道这个时候回来会被那些人怎么说，”Poldi叹了口气，“不过我知道这是必要的。”

“你的确应该与Daum谈谈，他找过我几次，对于你在拜仁的表现我们都很清楚，”Nassim拍了拍他的肩，“不过选择权仍旧在你身上，Lukas，无论你做什么样的决定我都支持你，拜仁与科隆，或是别的俱乐部，我希望你能毫无顾忌的待在球场上。”

Poldi像是想起了什么似的轻笑了一下说：“回去吧，我得和家人好好聊一聊，至少在我打定主意前得先填饱肚子。”

接着Nassim大笑了起来，他很高兴Poldi并没有因为这些事而消沉，在他去慕尼黑之后的日子里的确发生了很多事，而Nassim庆幸足球仍旧是Poldi的一部分，他并没有因此放弃。

等到他们两人回到家里吃过晚饭，Poldi送Nassim出门的时候接到了一个电话，那是Loew打来的，Poldi一边同Nassim挥着手一边按下了接听键。

“希望这个时间没有打扰到你，Lukas。”Loew的声音带着些欣喜传了过来。

“当然，我正休着病假，”Poldi打趣地说，“现在最不缺的就是时间了。”

“你的时间从来都是宝贵的，”Loew笑着说，“我知道你回了伯格海姆，但我想对于拜仁你也许得深思熟虑一番，至少在Klinsmann到来之前，你得有点信心。”

“我明白，只是……等等，你说什么？”Poldi有些讶异刚刚听到的话，“你是说Klinsmann会来执教？”

“是的，没错，”Loew的语气里又重新带上了最初的欣喜，他接着说，“这已经不是个秘密了，他很快就会去拜仁了。”

“真高兴听到这个消息，在此之前我与Hitzfeld有些合不来，这让我并没有多少机会在球场上，但我明白守着饮水机也是足球的一部分。”

“我希望你能再待一段时间，我明白这样的处境。”

“尽管这有些难熬，我是说那些反复的闪烁其词，”Poldi想起Hitzfeld的话来，但他摇了摇头迫使自己忘记，最后他开口说，“我很感激你亲自告诉我这件事，要知道这可是我最近唯一听到的好事了。”

Loew笑了起来，他极端喜欢这个孩子并且总是对他偏爱有加，于是他开玩笑似地说到：“那么接下来这件事也许算不上什么好事，关于入选国家队，你也恰巧出现在名单中，我得回去看看是不是他们搞错了，你明明还在伤病中。”

“嘿！你不能这样！”Poldi大声的叫了起来，他的姐姐Justyna从里屋走了过来一脸疑惑的看着他，Poldi赶紧跑到了屋外，他听见电话那头传来的笑声，于是他也跟着笑了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

五十一.

Schweini在两天后的上午接到了Loew的电话，起初他感到十分高兴，他想到那些阳光和蓝天，接着他忽然顿住了，当他想起Poldi时就低下了头，对于自己在欧冠赛结束之后这段时间里的表现，Schweini觉得自己混蛋极了，他没有给Poldi任何解释，甚至逃避和他单独见面，他不是没有想过趁着假期的时候前往皮尔森湖，但当他发现那些记者和偷拍者就在他身后，他无法说服自己开往赫岑多夫，他曾不止一次的想要拿起手机拨通那个号码，最终他都不敢按下接听键，他害怕Poldi对他说出放弃。

但他们总能见面，无论是在俱乐部还是在即将要前往的集训场地，不过Schweini怎么也没有想到他会首先在商店里恰巧碰见他，Poldi并没有发现自己，他正在挑选合适的护膝，时不时的会拿起一两件来同店员说话，看起来专注又精神。

他看上去显然已经恢复训练了，Schweini一边想着一边靠近了些，他拿起自己钟爱的那款从Poldi的身侧递了过去， 他没有发出声音，只是凑近了些去瞧他，后者显然吓了一跳，然后笑了起来，接着从Schweini的手中拿过护膝仔细看了看，最后他抬起头。

“笨蛋和傻瓜你喜欢哪一个？”Poldi收起笑容，声音平静的像三月的风。

“抱歉，”Schweini低下头，“我真像个混蛋。”

“原来你喜欢混蛋。”Poldi说着便掏出了手机将Schweini的名字改为了混蛋，他将屏幕在Schweini的面前晃了晃，接着转身前去结账。

Schweini赶忙追了上去，尽管Poldi表现的很生气，但还是答应了他去喝些东西的请求，他们走过一条街来到了街角的一家咖啡馆，那里人烟稀少，Schweini第一次到这里的时候几乎以为它很快就会歇业，对于他们两人来说，这样的咖啡馆是最合适的约会地点了。

Poldi点了一杯柠檬水，要知道队医们可还监控着他的饮食，他可不愿意冒着被骂的危险来一杯卡布奇诺或者拿铁，Schweini则要了一杯咖啡。

他们之间沉默的像是夜晚的莱茵河，除了店里放着的老式蓝调，还能清楚的听见窗边的风铃被风敲击发出的声音。

Schweini动了动嘴唇，他看了一眼Poldi，他正望着窗外的树枝。

“你，”

“我，”

他们同时开口，也在同时对上了眼神，Poldi仍旧没有笑，他的神情是十分的专注，他将手搭在了桌上，手指擦过餐盘的边缘。

“你先说吧。”Poldi低下头。

Schweini尝了一口咖啡，苦涩一股脑的顺着齿间滑下了喉咙，他有些不安的开口道：“关于之前的事，我很抱歉，我知道这样做你会生气。”

“是的，我很生气，”Poldi毫不客气地说到，“是非常生气。”

“我不知道怎样做对我们是最好的，”Schweini叹了口气，“我想坦白我们的关系，至少我们不需要多余的隐藏，在你离开的这段时间里我曾想过一个人去见你，我受够了那些记者和跟拍，他们就围在我的车前，我知道你从不喜欢那些报道。”

Poldi抿了一口柠檬水说到：“我不得不承认这已经影响到你了，Basti，虽然我不愿承认但你没有单独来见我是正确的，但这让我很生气，可我们不能只考虑到自己。”

“我都快糊涂了，Lukas，我不知道是爱你困难些，还是和你在一起更困难些，”Schweini用手抵住自己的额头，“Lahm曾告诉我，如果是生活，没有人可以指责你的生活方式，我知道他是对的，可为什么人们总是乐此不疲呢？”

Poldi轻声叹息了一下，他握住Schweini的手说：“Basti，如果我们公开了这段关系，我不知道我是不是必须在你和足球之间选一个，你得明白无论是失去你还是失去足球都会让我崩溃，我的生活在遇见你之前只有足球，我不愿意把你们分裂开来，这太痛苦了。”

“你永远不会失去我，Lukas，永远不会。”

“可这不是我们可以选择的。”

“我不明白你的意思，我是说我们仍旧可以……”

Poldi松开手将目光转向Schweini喝剩下的那杯咖啡上，他打断Schweini还未说完的话：“你并没有意识到这段关系带来的伤害，有人已经成功的让你吃到了一张红牌，我很担心这会毁了你，在离开训练场的这段时间里我考虑了很多，我并不打算收回那时对你说的话，如果我们不得不……”

“Lukas，”Schweini打断了Poldi的话，“我喜欢你，也喜欢和你一起踢球，如果人们因此对我们产生异议，那也是他们的异议，我们不可能要求每个人都接受，但只要你还在我身边，我就一点儿也不打算放手，我知道被别人激怒不是件好事，但对我有点信心，不会再有下次了。”

Poldi抬起头看向Schweini，那双蓝绿色的眼睛里闪着坚毅的神情，Poldi自嘲地说：“抱歉，我只是太害怕了。”

Schweini握住Poldi的手温柔地说：“这从来不是你的错，从来不是。”

 

五十二.

十二月过去了一半，俱乐部宣布了冬歇的日期，计划在今天下午的训练也因为雨雪交加的天气而取消，到了中午的时候雪就下的更大了些，Poldi裹着厚实的大衣走出更衣室，走廊上人少的可怜，如果不是被Hitzfeld突然叫住，现在他应该已经在家里而不是被困在大雪里了。

Poldi望了一眼窗外，除了满眼的雪花之外他连天空都见不着，他有些庆幸Schweini因伤休养而错过了这场大雪，于是他摸了摸口袋掏出了手机拨通了电话。

他一边走着一边戴起了帽子，电话接通时候传来了熟悉的声音，Poldi首先表达了自己的好意，他说着今天要拎一袋雪球去看望他。

“那今晚我们就吃炒雪球。”Schweini的声音带着笑意和吵闹，Poldi能听得出他正同很多人在一起，听上去他正同他们在打招呼。

“你在哪儿？”Poldi好奇的问到，接着当他在这阵风雪中走出俱乐部大门时，他一眼就瞧见了那个穿黑色羽绒服的家伙，他围着灰色的围巾，鼻头露在外面冻的通红。

“你的胆子可真大，”Poldi走到他身边伸手刮了一下他的鼻尖，“如果被队医见到，你肯定要被骂的。”

“这可不会，我说今天要来拿些东西，他们就允许我出门了，”Schweini笑了起来，“我可是走的合法程序。”

“是是，”Poldi也不理他，径自打开车门，接着将Schweini推了进去，“现在给我待在里面。”

Schweini坐下的时候有些无奈的拉下车窗，他朝着窗外的VanBommel和Jansen耸耸肩，Poldi则强硬的挡在了前面，VanBommel拍了拍Poldi的肩膀，他拉过Jansen一起打开车后门。

“说什么你也得送我们一程，”他们一边开着车门一边说，“你看这雪就像会吃了我们似的。”

“那你们得先关门，”Poldi瞧他们坐稳这才绕过车头坐到了驾驶座上，他一边检查着后视镜一边抱怨道，“你瞧刚刚那一阵积了不少雪进来。”

“我可没瞧见哪儿有雪。”Jansen说着又四下看了一眼。

“可不是说你，”Poldi拍了一下正在傻笑的Schweini，“是这个家伙。”

先是Jansen接着是VanBommel，挨个将他们送回去之后在返程的路上他们遇到了百年难得一遇的交通堵塞，原来是前面的车碰撞在了一起，导致整条路都堵了起来，于是Poldi索性停下车熄了火，他掏出了手机给旁边正盯着他看的Schweini拍了张照片。

Schweini夺过手机看了看，里面的自己看上去并不是很好，除去被冻的发紫的鼻头，他的脸色苍白，尽管车内的暖气开的足够大了，但他仍旧觉得有些冷。

“你就承认吧，Basti，”Poldi抬手覆上Schweini的额头，“你绝对发热了，如果我是队医，现在一定会打你的屁股。”

“我只是有些冷，但是在这样的环境下，我很难不让自己感到这么冷，”Schweini挠挠头，“况且我只是很想见你，我错过了很多见你的时间，如果不是队医们拦着，我昨天就该来找你了。”

“我真该替他们感到高兴，因为你挑了一个极好的天气出门，”Poldi将后座的毛毯拿过来给Schweini盖上，接着他看了一眼前方的车况，他从储物箱里取出围巾继续说：“在这里等我一会儿，我去给你买杯热饮，你看上去像是冻坏了。”

“我很好......”Schweini打了个喷嚏，再抬头时他就瞧见Poldi一副不信任的眼神看了过来，他只好抱歉的低下头。

“好了，在这儿等我，我看这情况还要再维持一段时间，喝点热饮会让你好受些。”

Poldi并没有等Schweini回答便打开车门迅速的消失在了大雪里，他跑了一条街终于找到了一家还在营业的咖啡馆，等他急急忙忙再回到车上的时候，Schweini已经睡着了，Poldi重新坐上驾驶座，Schweini微微挪动了一下身子，在一阵吵闹的喇叭声中他睁开了眼睛。

他含糊不清地说：“回家吧。”

接着将手搭在了Poldi的腿上。

 

五十三.

说实在的，如果不是现在情况特殊，Poldi是绝对不相信自己是可以抱得动Schweini的，他半抱半拖着这个浑身发烫的家伙进了电梯，直到进门之后Poldi才长长的吁了一口气，接着他将Schweini抱到了床上，打开空调之后才替他脱掉衣服。

“好冷，”Schweini嘟囔着伸过手来，“靠近一些。”

“不行，”Poldi打掉那只不安分的手起身倒了杯热水，“现在乖乖躺着，我去看看药箱。”

但是Poldi没能走出房门，在他刚准备转身的时候被Schweini一把抓住手臂，还在发着烫的人忽的用力一拉，Poldi完全的倒了下来，不偏不倚正中Schweini的怀抱，Poldi生气的看过去，除了生气他还很疑惑为什么这家伙生着病力气还这么大。

于是他干脆就着躺倒的姿势抱起双臂来：“听着Basti，如果你是在装病我会现在立刻马上打电话给Hitzfeld。”

“你是最清楚的那个人，”Schweini俯下身子将额头与Poldi相抵，“我是真的生病了。”

“可你看上去很有精神，”Poldi戳了戳他的脸颊，“我想我最好现在就给......”

话语还没有说完，剩下的词句全部落入Schweini的吻里，他轻巧的吻着Poldi的嘴唇，从下唇开始再到齿间，Poldi被吻的一时间有些迷糊，他伸手抱住了Schweini的后背，舌尖相触的时候Poldi完全感受到了他的温度，那有些烫的吓人。

在这个深吻结束后，Poldi有些意犹未尽的抚摸着Schweini，但后者却倒在了他的身上，Poldi轻声唤着他的名字，最后将被子拉了上来替他盖好。

“Luki，我很抱歉。”Schweini轻声说着梦话。

听到这些的Poldi只是笑着摇摇头，他将退烧贴贴好，接着低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Schweini的脸颊，然后起身从药箱里取出了一些药片放在床头。Poldi从卧室里走了出来，环顾了一下四周，最终还是决定冒着大雪去买些食物和水果。

雪势已经小了一些，相比较他们离开俱乐部时至少看得清现在的天空了，但路上的积雪仍旧很厚，Poldi从商店回来时忽然玩心大起，索性在公寓楼下的空地里堆了个雪人，当然他收获了不少孩子们的赞赏，大功告成之后Poldi赶紧拿出手机同雪人合影，等回到家里时他才发现自己的手指都快被冻僵了。

到了再晚一些Poldi取下退烧贴重新给Schweini量了体温，确认他已经退烧后这才走到厨房里炖起了热汤，Schweini却因房间里的暖气太足而热出了一身汗，他从昏沉中睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的瞧见窗外昏暗的天色，他眨了眨眼但无法支起身子来。

Poldi从厨房出来的时候打了两个喷嚏，他一边想着汤的浓度一边推开卧室的门，正瞧见Schweini的模样，于是他走了过去扶起他说：“感觉怎么样了？”

“头疼，”Schweini晃了晃脑袋，“雪停了吗？”

“恩，已经有些时候了，不过积雪还是很厚，”Poldi说着便拿起水杯和药片，“我刚刚同孩子们在下面堆了个雪人，红鼻子小眼睛，和你一模一样。”

Poldi笑了起来，他接过水杯放好，又从口袋里掏出手机拿给Schweini展示自己的作品。

Schweini也跟着笑了，他伸手捏了一下Poldi的脸颊，凑近时闻到了他身上的奶油味，于是高兴的靠了过去，他一边嘟囔着好饿好饿，一边却又整个人抱住Poldi不肯放手。

“如果你打算抱着我不放，那你直到明天早上都喝不到热汤了，”Poldi拍了拍环在自己身上的手，“我先假设你足够清醒没有把我当成食物。”

Schweini笑着松开手，他瞧着Poldi的身影忽然从身体里涌出了暖意，他想起自己已经有许久没有同Poldi这么亲近了，他们在今年过的并不好，除了轮流伤病之外还有流言和诋毁，Schweini想至少他们能在今年的最后过的舒心些。

他甚至考虑马上邀请Poldi一同回家过圣诞节，可就在Schweini放下餐盘准备开口时，他瞧见Poldi的眼神黯淡了下去，他正拿着手机浏览着网页，他顿住了好一会儿，直到手机的屏幕变暗。

Schweini有些奇怪的问：“发生什么了？”

 

五十四.

Poldi下意识的将手机扔在床上，他站起身走到了阳台，一阵寒冷笼罩了他，他将目光从窗外收了回来，除了公寓下的路灯，外面黑的可怕。

“该死的。”他低声自语道，接着将手握成拳狠狠的打在了墙上，痛感从骨节传来直逼心脏，Poldi低头看了看自己发红的手。

Schweini披了件外套从卧室走了过来，他靠近了些捉住那只手，接着抬起头对上Poldi的眼神，他轻声问到：“痛吗？”

“痛，”Poldi说，“快要痛死了。”

Schweini想问为什么要这么做，但他始终没有出声，只是不断抚摸着发烫的指节，Poldi低下头沉默了很久，时间在这一刻显得及其漫长，最后他抽回手紧紧抱住了Schweini。

他的身子好冷，Schweini想。

“被拍到了，在我们一起回公寓的时候，”Poldi将头埋在他的颈间轻轻地说，“Hitzfeld今天上午和我进行了一场简短的对话，他问到了我们的关系。”

“他说了什么？”

“他说到你的比赛和我的表现，”Poldi放松了一些，他将头靠在Schweini的肩上，“尽管我知道他即将离开拜仁了，但我无法控制自己不去想他说的这些话，你得承认他是对的，我难以想象那些记者会问我什么，而一切不该是这样。”

“我明白，Lukas，我明白，”Schweini拍了拍怀里的人，“冬歇结束了之后我会和你一起去找他谈谈，他对你有很多误解，你们不应该在首发和替补上产生分歧，但是Lukas，你得全身心的投入到球赛当中去，我看了最近的比赛，你并没有发挥全力。”

Poldi抬起头松开了这个怀抱，他尽量控制自己平静地说到：“我们有几次记者会，最开始的时候大家表现的都很好，直到一些记者问到了你，他们问我你的伤势和禁赛，接着又问起那个球员说了什么，甚至问起我们从不一起首发的原因是不是......”Poldi叹了口气继续说，“我知道最好的方式是用进球堵上他们的嘴，可我连出场的机会都没有，这对我来说太不公平了。”

“可这就是拜仁，Lukas，”Schweini想起他们曾经也为这个话题争论过，“我曾说过这个，事实上没有任何两家俱乐部会完全相同，更何况拜仁在德甲的地位决定了无论是Magath还是Hitzfeld都不得不更加谨慎和小心，当然他们对于你的能力没有百分百的肯定，我相信Klinsmann会改变这个情况的。”

Poldi摇了摇头接着难过的闭上眼，他无法对Schweini说出一些藏在心底的话来，像是他们本就不同，Schweini从小生长在慕尼黑，他属于拜仁，而拜仁要的是胜利和奖杯，，但自己不同，Poldi清楚输赢的意义却并不执着于它，反倒是固执的坚持着比赛本身。

但是这一点他无法向Schweini开口，他太珍惜与Schweini待在一起的时间了，那些共同在球场上的日子屈指可数却美好的无以复加，如果让Poldi选择，他宁愿待在国家队里也不想在俱乐部里浪费时间。

Schweini重新将Poldi揽进怀里，他柔声说：“我会找Hitzfeld谈谈，在此之前你需要集中精力，我们会一起面对那些记者的，好吗？”

“你从未担心过这些吗，”Poldi问，“我是说那些提问和伤害，还有球场上的谩骂，我无法平静的去想这些事情，它们令我感到恐惧。”

“我唯一担心的是你受到伤害，”Schweini说，“对我而言球赛固然重要，况且我从不会去说那些像是你比球赛重要之类的话，但你知道的，你是特别的那一个。”

 

五十五.

过了圣诞节进入新年后，慕尼黑的天气从持续的下雪天转为晴天，Poldi从伯格海姆回来的时候遇上了一阵雨，到了慕尼黑就放晴了，下了车还没踏进家门Poldi接到了Schweini的电话，他在问着什么时候回来以及Hildebrand邀请他吃饭的事情。

“Timo？”Poldi一边说着一边拿出钥匙，“我不知道他为什么邀请你，也许他有什么事想同你谈谈。”

“老实说我和他并不熟，”Schweini在电话里的语气有些疑惑，“不过他也提到了你，我听说他就要离开斯图加特了。”

“是的，他说过这件事，但我并不清楚原因，他提起转会时很平静，”Poldi带上房门，“我想在所有既定的事情面前，所有人都是这样吧。”

“所以我邀请他和我们一起去滑雪，”Schweini换上了高兴的语气，“你瞧，你不愿意同我单独出来，我就只好找上一大帮人，如果Tobi确定下来，他也会和我们一起去。”

“去哪儿？如果是楚格峰可就太远了。”Poldi歪着头考虑了一下，接着走到卧室里取出了那本相册，他翻了翻接着说，“你小时候是在哪儿练习的滑雪？”

“有很多个，Spitzingsee Tegernsee是其中之一，也是我们要去的地方，”Schweini说，“我还叫上了Lahm，如果你能叫上Nassim就更好了。”

“这倒让我想起来了，”Poldi笑了起来，“我可要让Per一起去。”

Schweini又说了些滑雪的注意事项和规则，最后他们定下了时间，Poldi倒了杯水之后给Per打了个电话，电话那头的声音显然高兴极了，他说着自己现在就在慕尼黑，为什么要等两天后，他们明天就可以出发，Poldi摇摇头接着邀请他一同去买滑雪用具，他们约好了下午见上一面。

而真正到了滑雪场的时候Per可没有他对Poldi说的那样英勇无畏，他的个子很高，一点微小的动作都极为惹人注意，起初在Schweini教导大家滑雪动作时他摔了几次，Poldi一边笑着一边去扶他起身，结果却是被他拽住一起倒在了厚厚的雪地里。

Schweini不赞同的看了过去，他伸手扶住Poldi，还没完全起身Poldi已经转身给Per砸了个雪球，他们闹腾了一会儿直到Hildebrand出现这才安静下来，Per拍了拍身上的积雪冲Poldi做了鬼脸接着转身向Hildebrand问好，奇怪的是Lahm显得很惊讶，他朝着Schweini的方向看了一眼。

“你从没和我说过Timo会来，”Lahm在Schweini的耳边小声说到，“我以为......”

“我以为你不介意，”Schweini奇怪地说，“因为你说过你们之间没有什么事。”

“是的，我们之间很好，只是，”Lahm顿了顿，“这没什么。”

Schweini好奇的看了他们一眼，直到这场滑雪之旅结束，Lahm都没有和Hildebrand聊些什么，最后他们坐在山下的木屋里，Schweini准备了食物和水，Lahm却找了个借口来到木屋外，Poldi拉着Per去了外面的雪地里继续雪球大战，他看起来赢的胜算很小，因为在他连续朝Lahm砸了三个雪球之后，Lahm毅然决然的加入了Per的阵营。

等到Schweini烧好水从隔间走出来时，木屋里只剩下Hildebrand一个人了，他冲着Schweini耸耸肩无奈的开口道：“我是不是应该加入他们？但看起来我似乎并不受欢迎。”

“现在是二比一，我想Lukas是肯定欢迎你的。”Schweini将热水递了过去，“我听说你要离开斯图加特了，已经决定了吗？”

“是的，再过不久我就要去瓦伦西亚了，”Hildebrand握住水杯，“事实上我想找你聊一聊Lukas，我看到了一些关于你们的报道，还有记者会上的情况，我知道他在俱乐部里的状况并不好。”

“我得承认上个赛季他过的不好，充满了不断的伤病和错失的机会，但是很快就会有好转的，Klinsmann会在今年执教，我们都清楚他对Lukas的信任，他会有更多的出场机会证明自己。”Schweini低下头分着盘子，“我希望人们可以对他多一点信任，并不是所有人都可以在上场的第一分钟里就进球的。”

“我是说你，Bastian，你对他足够信任吗？”Hildebrand忽然说到，“在我看来你没有，你只是依赖着他，你们之间的感情看似真挚却又疏远。”

“你不可以这么说，”Schweini站起身来，“我爱Lukas，并且百分百的信任他。”

“可你没有，这一点你很清楚，”Hildebrand低下头，“在那些他守着饮水机不能出场的比赛里，在那些你们的对话里，Lukas明白他想要的东西，可你并不明白。”

Hildebrand顿住了他偏头看了一眼窗外又开口说：“我很抱歉，或许这些话听上去很多余，你一定认为我在胡乱编造你们的关系，但我只想让你明白，你们之间并不是一切，还有许多要考虑到的问题，就像你从不知道除了那些记者，还有俱乐部的人，你不会知道Lukas到底为了这段感情遭受了什么。”

“老实说对于你的话我感到很无礼，你根本不知道我和Lukas经历过什么，”Schweini重新坐了下来，他抱起双臂接着说，“听着，我不知道你和Phili之间发生了什么，但我和你不同，我不会让自己表现的像个胆小鬼一样。”

Hildebrand没有再说话，他沉默了很久最后站起身来收拾了滑雪橇和手套，一边说着抱歉一边离开了木屋。

 

五十六.

直到冬歇结束Klinsmann从美国回来之后，Poldi没有再收到任何关于Hildebrand的消息，就连他的转会以及抵达西班牙都是从Loew口中得知的，尽管Poldi对此保持疑惑，但他也无法从Schweini那儿得知他们俩在滑雪时究竟聊了什么。

Schweini对于那次聊天显得有些抗拒，除了滑雪的部分他拒绝讨论Hildebrand的问题，好在Klinsmann上任的足够及时，他们将这件事抛在了脑后，至少在这之后的大部分时间里他们谁都没有再提起那次滑雪，如果不是Hitzfeld临走时的谈话，Schweini几乎就要忘记那场称得上无礼的会面了。

那是一个阳光的午后，Hitzfeld还在办公室里，他收拾了一些私人物品和文件，接着他找来了Schweini，和平常看上去的一样，他们聊了一些比赛和身体情况，以及伤病和恢复，最后Hitzfeld表现的很严肃，他简短地说了一些关于他对Poldi的看法。

“他是个不错的球员，这包括反应能力体能状况等等，但他还不够好，他并不乐于接受拜仁的管理方式，他年轻又孤傲，我想你明白我的意思，”Hitzfeld将文件装进袋子里继续说，“可你不同，Bastian，你属于拜仁，而你们的关系影响着你们，我不希望你因此止步。”

Schweini有一段时间的沉默，他考虑了一会儿才开口：“至少在对待足球上，Lukas是个乐于用实际行动来说话的人，通常他喜欢用进球来表现自己，但他总是缺少机会，对此我曾和他聊过一些，包括那些在替补席上的时间。”

“可你并不明白他要什么，”Hitzfeld抬起头有些好笑的看过去，“我说过你们的关系影响着你们，甚至也影响着整个俱乐部，那些媒体知道的东西不多，却也足够惹恼你们了。”

“我不明白您的意思，您是指......”

“我是指你们不该继续下去了，”Hitzfeld说，“你似乎从未察觉这段关系的不妥之处。”

“不，不是这样，”Schweini辩解道，“我们之间很好，尽管在一些事情上我们有分歧，但我们总能解决它，我不认为Lukas来到拜仁是错误的，相反的我很庆幸拜仁拥有他，我想我们都需要一些时间去适应，这和我们之间无关。”

Hitzfeld笑了起来，他将所有东西收拾好放在了桌上接着走到Schweini面前拍了拍他的肩，最后他开口说：“年轻时大抵如此，但至少在感情上，并不是所有坚持都是正确的。”

Schweini愣了一下，他没有想过Hitzfeld会对他说这些，再回神时那人已经大步离开了办公室，他忽然觉得有些无法表达的难过，这让他意识到Poldi是正确的，他曾说并不是所有人都看好这段关系，这也是他为什么不愿意公开的原因，Schweini努力克制自己不要乱想，他被脑海中的某个念头突然击中了，他有些懊恼的摇了摇头，接着赶紧跑回了训练场。

球场上的人不多，Schweini走到了替补席边坐了下来，他看着球场上的人影又想起一些比赛的场景来，那些他们一起奔跑在球场上的日子，接着他想到了他们之间的亲近与疏远。

“我是说你，Bastian，你对他足够信任吗？” Hildebrand的话重新在他的耳边响了起来，他当然信任Poldi，Schweini在心里对自己说到，但为什么人们总是觉得他们之间是错误的，他原以为只有那些迂腐的不懂变故的人才会有这样地说辞，但Hildebrand的的确确的表达了自己的不赞同，现在就连Hitzfeld也清楚地说着他并不看好他们。

Schweini难过的低下头接着拨通了Tobias的电话，他想起晚些时候要载他前往罗森海姆。

“训练已经结束了吗？”Tobias的声音听上去轻快而放松，“我还需要一会儿，你可以在咖啡店那儿等我。”

“Tobi，我有些话想问你，”Schweini说，“我不明白教练对我说的那些话，也不明白人们的想法。”

“你永远不会明白人们的想法，他们时刻都在变化，如果你爱听古典乐，那么大家会说你很高雅且富有底蕴，如果你爱听的是摇滚呢？他们并不在乎你到底爱听什么，他们只是热爱去讨论你，Basti，你不能将自己锁死在这样的问题里。”

“可，”Schweini有些欲言又止，“可不管怎样......”

“我会尽快办完手上的事，”Tobias打断Schweini接下去的话，“我们会好好聊一聊的，好吗？”

Schweini点点头关上手机，他看了一眼球场最后快步离开了。

 

五十七.

“我很喜欢这里，”Tobias说，“罗森海姆是一座非常美丽的城市。”

他们将车停在了路边，缓步走到因河边上的露天酒吧，在来的路上遇到了一些球迷，他们拉着Schweini合照和签名，Tobias则负责拍照和微笑，真正坐下的时候灯光已经悠闲的落进了因河里，同罗森海姆的宁静一起显得格外安逸祥和。

Tobias要了两杯苏打水和一些吃食，这才抬起头同Schweini说上话，他的声音伴着酒吧里缓慢慵懒的音乐显得极为清澈。

“真是艰难的一天，”他说，“好在这里的夜晚很安静，几乎没有什么人。”

“我有很久没有来过这里了，”Schweini喝了一口苏打水，“没想到这里还是喜欢放这首歌。”

“我得承认我已经会唱了，爵士乐总有这种魅力，”Tobias哼了一小段接着说，“那么你呢，还是喜欢古典乐吗？”

“我无法取舍，也不知道哪一种音乐最适合我，老实说无论是摇滚流行还是爵士蓝调，我都爱听，但似乎人们总以为我爱的那个是异类，或许他们认为我就是异类。”

“如果你身处一个爱听摇滚乐的团队里，也许十人，也许二十人，那么当你谈起爵士乐的时候他们就会认定你是异类，”Tobias拿起刀叉切开了盘里的面包，“他们中当然会有人支持你去听不同的音乐，因为音乐无国界，但是大部分人的声音会影响这些人，甚至影响你。”

“可听什么样的音乐应该是私人的事情，有人爱摇滚，有人爱爵士。”

“那是相对于私人而言，我是指如果你面对的是一个人，可你面对的是一群人，他们来自不同的地方有着不同的思想，他们不赞同你，而你也无法改变他们。”

Schweini抱起双臂耸了耸肩说：“但我永远不会成为他们，就像他们也无法成为我，我不明白人们为什么强迫我去接受他们的想法，那明明是我自己的事情。”

“我和你说过的，Basti，在你和我坦白对Lukas的心情时我告诉过你，并不是所有人都会接受你们这段关系，当你选择和他在一起，也就选择了面对这些非议，”Tobias叹了口气，“更何况你们在一个俱乐部，虽然我不想这么说，但毫无疑问你是教练心目中的首发，你们的位置不同导致了很多问题。”

“什么意思？”Schweini不解的问到，“我不明白你说的问题，我和Lukas在一些事情上的确有争执，我从未想过他会对我们进行比较。”

“我知道这个赛季拜仁将Klose和Ribery都买了下来，他们在中场的能力会压制到他，你明白我的意思，对吗？我并不是在贬低Lukas的能力，你们从一开始就不同，他是一个富有攻击性的中场和能干的前锋，如果他不能在场上完全发挥他的能力，教练只会让他待在板凳上。”Tobias反感将话说的这么明白，他看过拜仁的很多比赛，他当然知道Poldi的缺点和不确定因素是什么，但这一点Schweini却始终不清楚。

“在国家队的时候他总是大放光彩的那一个，”Schweini放下手臂，“我明白拜仁带给他的压力，但......”

“我想Lukas已经知道Pizarro和SantaCruz的转会了，他的不安不仅仅是你们的关系，就像你无法理解别人强迫你去听摇滚乐一样，你也不能强迫他在这样的状态下公开你们的关系，不是吗？”Tobias抬起头看着Schweini，“你们之间更多的是依赖，而你享受这种依赖。”

Schweini在这个瞬间终于明白了他为什么会被那样的念头所击中了，一直以来他都对Hildebrand的话表示抗拒，也许在自己内心深处已经同意了他的看法，他是如此的依赖着Poldi，以至于他忘记了Poldi到底想要什么。

Schweini低下头难过的开口道：“我完全糊涂了，我不知道该怎么办，我喜欢Lukas，并且想和他在一起，可我们已经没有别的办法了，对吗？”

“Lukas足够好，”Tobias轻声说，“他明白自己想要的，也清楚的知道你想要的，如果你们之间的关系成为了阻碍和负担，那么放手是唯一的解决方法，你知道这并不表示你们不再相爱了，Basti。”

 

五十八.

这太奇怪了，Schweini难过的想到，就好像忽然之间所有人都站了出来反对他们的事情，而一切本不该是这样，他甚至想象的出当自己身处在这样的漩涡中时，Poldi又受到了怎样的非议，他痛恨这样的处境，那些发生的事情强硬的逼迫着Schweini，他们都找不回两年前的时间了。

而最让Schweini感到为难的是他不得不刻意的与Poldi保持距离，他们在训练时只字片语的交流，比赛时甚至没有过密的举动，尽管Poldi对此表现的足够理解，但Schweini却十分焦躁与不安，他无法理解Poldi对此的态度，他看上去近乎冰冷的理智，这让Schweini没来由的心慌，他明白这是Poldi想要的，那些媒体的确收敛了许多，人们也将关注点放在了他的进球上，可是Schweini无法抗拒从心底涌上来的念头，他忽然意识到也许在他们这段感情里，付出与依赖并不成正比。

这样的念头在他们结束了友谊赛正式回归训练之后越发的缠人起来，因为Poldi几乎没有闲下来的时间，他不停歇的训练与奔跑，甚至连吃饭的时间都同Klinsmann坐在一起，他们聊着进攻的方式与边锋的作用，他们看上去认真又热情，Schweini无法说服自己去打扰他们，那让自己看上去就像个傻瓜。

“所以你是说你不想看到他和教练这么亲密，是吗？”Kahn在听完了Schweini的牢骚之后有些奇怪的看向他，“我不懂，如果Lukas想要认真踢球，你应该替他高兴。”

“是的是的，我是说他很好，他和教练也很好，”Schweini懊恼的踢了一下脚边的足球，“如果这是他想要的，我替他高兴，可这让我感到很焦虑，我的意思是......”

“你的意思是他冷落你了，” Kahn笑了起来，“听着Bastian，每个人只能陪你走一段路，你也好，Lukas也好，如果不趁着还在一起时努力，就会落下遗憾。”

“说的对，”Klose抱着球走了过来，他拍了拍Schweini的肩接着说，“Lukas明白他想要的，并积极争取属于他的机会，尽管他对于教练的安排有些不满，我相信他会适应的。”

Schweini叹了口气，他看了一眼正在训练的Poldi说：“我想我得和他谈谈。”

“你得想好你们谈话的结果，”Kahn说，“你不能让这结果影响到你们，再过一周就是德国杯的比赛了。”

“可我......”

“我时常觉得Lukas要比你成熟的多，虽然在大家面前他总是乐于将自己表现的像个孩子，”Kahn看了一眼Klose继续说，“你也是这么觉得吧？”

“他总能活跃起气氛，就像他永远都知道球队需要什么，”Klose顿了顿，“他太缺少机会了，我听说上个赛季他几乎没有怎么好好上过场，而Klinsmann也打算将他培养成边锋。”

“他是个好的前锋，”Kahn叹了口气，“Hitzfeld也曾想改造他，但Lukas似乎很排斥。”

“因为他享受踢球的乐趣，我明白这个，”Klose将球塞给Schweini，“这就是二十岁，没有人能够舍弃二十岁的梦想。”

“我不明白，”Schweini说，“如果教练的目的是为了赢得比赛，那么接受意见改变自己也是无可厚非的事情。”

“那是你的想法，Bastian，但并不是所有人都在乎输赢，至少他们除了输赢还有别的东西，” Kahn拍了拍Schweini的肩继续说，“就像Miro说的，这就是二十岁。”

尽管Schweini还想再说些什么，但他瞧见Kahn摆手示意，于是他只好闭上嘴同他们一起走向球场中央，Poldi看上去像是刚和Klinsmann聊完，也许他们的训练计划有些不尽如人意，因为Poldi的表情和往常有些不一样。

 

五十九.

他看上去有些生气，并且转了个身走到了较远的地方，接着蹲了下来装作正在整理鞋带的模样，Schweini扔下球想要走过去，却被Klinsmann从身后一把抓住手肘，他有些疑惑的转过身看过去。

Klinsmann松开手耸了耸肩，他的声音透着些不愉快：“显然Lukas对我的建议充耳不闻，如果他能够配合着改变自己，我想他现在就不仅仅还坐在替补席了。”

“我想一定是Lukas误解了你的用意，”Schweini说，“你是了解他的。”

“噢，这可说不准，”Klinsmann俯身捡起脚边的球，“现在我已经很难看清他了，你们谁也不是几年前的孩子，更何况他从没考虑过球队的利益。”

接着Klinsmann停顿了一秒钟，他快速地说了句抱歉，Schweini看着他的身影在眼前消失，又将眼神投到球场边缘，他一时间很难说清楚自己的感受，因为他不知道究竟谁才是正确的，他应该要和Poldi在一起的，至少在他难过无助的时候，他身边总有一个属于他的位置，可是Schweini却没有迈开步子，Klinsmann的话语让他无法迈出那一步，他不可否认那些话是正确的。

到了第二天训练结束，Poldi在更衣室里停留了很长一段时间，他看着队友们陆陆续续的和他说着明天见，最后是Schweini走到他身前，他们并排坐在一起，Poldi仰头看着天花板。

他听见Schweini的声音说着抱歉。

“为什么道歉？”Poldi问，“你没有做错任何事，我想现在这样的情况是我们都想要的，我很高兴人们对我的改观，从一个来拜仁的小丑到只能坐冷板凳的小丑。”

然后他自嘲的笑了起来，笑着笑着又深深的叹了口气，他将毛巾从头上揭了下来说：“以前我不知道人们想要什么，后来我以为我知道了，但是我发觉原来那只是一部分人，另一部分更让人恐惧，他们无时无刻的不在嘲笑着我，我不知道还能做些什么，也不知道应该做些什么。”

“我知道这么说也许你会生气，但教练是正确的，如果你现在感到不安和狼狈，试试教练的办法，他总能够看清楚很多事，”Schweini叹了口气，“我明白很多时候你有自己的想法，你对足球有足够的热情，但光靠那些是不够的，不论是人们还是球队需要的是胜利，你得承认这个，Lukas，他们很多人找我谈过，我以为你和Klinsmann已经达成一致了。”

Poldi摇了摇头说：“我原以为我们能够达成一致的，但他和Hitzfeld一样，他们都告诉我我不应该心急，需要做出改变，我已经足够耐心了，可拜仁什么都没有给我，我甚至跑不完全场，我并不愿意去承认Nassim的话，可他是对的。”

“上帝啊，我真的不愿这么说，但是Lukas，这就是拜仁，如果你不能接受他，就......”

“就离开，我知道我知道，”Poldi毫不客气的打断Schweini的话，他坐直身子转过脸来，盯着Schweini的眼睛，“我知道你一直想这么说，当我们在一起的时候总会忽略了这些问题，我庆幸至少我们之间有这么一段分开的时间，这让我考虑了很多，而你总是那个爱操心的人，甚至毫不畏惧，我喜欢这样的你，Basti。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”Schweini快速地说，“我......”

“我很抱歉，”Poldi接着他的话继续说，“我对你永远坦诚毫无保留，可我也知道我们不应该继续下去了，Nassim说的没错，在我来到拜仁之后只有伤害，而我们之间你永远是赢的那个人。”

Schweini慌忙握住Poldi的手，他想将他拥进怀里狠狠的吻住他，吻到他说不出话来，但最终Poldi笑了一下，他抽回手站起身，灯光投下的阴影罩住了Schweini的全身，Poldi拎起背包走向门口，他停下脚步来但没有转过身，那句再见最终还是哽在喉咙里。

而Schweini呆坐在更衣室的长椅上，他没有动，甚至连话也说不出清楚，Poldi的脚步声渐渐的微小到听不见，房间里安静的可怕，Schweini能够听见自己的心跳和时钟的声音，它们几乎将Schweini包围起来，过了很长一段时间，Schweini突然站起身来，他冲出门去跑向了大门，那里当然不会有任何人，迎接他的是一盏盏昏黄的路灯。

 

六十.

“比赛结束之后我会回科隆，得让我和Daum见一面。”Poldi靠在沙发边，对着正专心致志看着比赛的Nassim说到，在和Schweini结束那次简短的交谈之后，他们之间再也没有更多的交流了，Poldi知道这意味着什么，他不断安慰自己那就是他想要的，也是他们想要的。

可心里总是难过的无法言语，他不清楚这样的感情应该如何处理，所以他干脆将它们压在心底，把档期排满插不进一丝一毫的空隙，他回到了赫岑多夫的家里对着院子里的足球架发了一下午的呆，最后找来了Nassim。

Nassim按下了遥控器上的录制键接着转过身看向Poldi，他认真的问道：“你考虑好了吗？”

“没有更好的办法了，”Poldi的眼神停留在日历上，“我会和Daum好好聊一聊，但得等到这个赛季结束，我也还想再见Michael一面，他总能给我些好的意见。”

“听着Lukas，尽管我并不支持你继续待在拜仁，但我希望你的选择是由衷的，而不是，”Nassim停顿了一下，“我是说赌气，我知道你和Bastian之间发生了一些事情，我看了一些你们的比赛，看上去你们已经不再那么亲密了。”

“是的，如果能这么说的话，我想我们的关系应该称得上分手了，”Poldi说，“我受够了那些流言，那些跟踪，你知道这个的，他们从来不在乎我来拜仁的原因，就好像我只是一个笑话，一个因为球队降级而来拜仁坐冷板凳的笑话，别说你从未看过那些报导，Nassim，我知道你一定比我更早的看到了那些。”

Nassim站起身来走到Poldi身边，他叹了口气轻声说道：“我承认在你来到这里之后，我们都或多或少的受到了一些议论，可你没法堵住大家的嘴，但你不该将这些错归结到Bastian的身上，你们因为相爱在一起，你们谁都没有做错。”

“也许这段关系本身就是错的，”Poldi回想起那个下雪天Hitzfeld的话，“Hitzfeld曾找我谈过，他没有过多的表达什么，只是告诉我有些坚持并不一定都是正确的。”

“他真不该这么说，”Nassim的声音里有些愤怒，“他从未了解你们之间经历过什么，他不过是在劝说你离开Bastian。”

“可他是正确的，而他们总是正确的，”Poldi笑了一下，“我以为Klinsmann会不一样，实际上他们除了让我耐心都找不出别的词来敷衍我，你瞧，就连Basti也让我遵循教练的意思，Nassim，我很难搞清楚这种感情，可我知道我失去他了。”

Poldi收起了笑意，他低下头难过地说：“但我做不到像那些圣人一样慷慨，我无法在足球和他之间选择，当我离开科隆的时候所有人都告诉我拜仁会是一个好的开始，可是然后呢？漫长的等待和冰冷的时间，我甚至觉得那是煎熬，每一分每一秒，当我看到他在球场上奔跑的样子，当我看到他进球的样子，那太痛苦了。”

“Lukas，你不该这样想，要知道你们的位置不同就会有这样的问题，你是一个前锋，而这个位置拜仁一直有很多选择，尽管我对那些教练想培养你做边锋这件事上有所保留，但如果你想在拜仁继续待下去，这不失为一个好办法。”Nassim想了想继续说，“我并不是在为他们说好话，Lukas，你对自己过于严苛了，没有人逼你在足球和Bastian之间做一个选择，你不应该逼迫自己做出选择，比赛结束之后和Bastian好好谈一谈，好吗？”

Poldi闭上眼满脑子都是Schweini的模样，他摇摇头，至少现在他无法去思考和Schweini有关的任何事了，他推开Nassim径直走向门口，接着换上球鞋跑向了湖边。

Nassim没有跟出去，他打开手机给Schweini发了些信息，他想起Poldi刚来慕尼黑时的样子，那是他第一次承认与Schweini的关系，他看起来那么高兴与开心，当他们一起驱车来到赫岑多夫，一起布置起这个家时，Nassim以为一切都会变得很好。

但是并没有，Poldi已经不是第一次有这样的念头了，他还能记起第一次站在皮尔森湖边的心情，他对未来是那么的期待与向往，甚至有些不可置信的洋洋得意，他憧憬的一切都在这里，在拜仁，在慕尼黑。

“抱歉，”Poldi痛苦的捂住脸，“我真的很抱歉。”


	7. Chapter 7

六十一.

接下去的几天里Poldi全身心的投入到训练中，他将仅剩的空余时间用来与Daum通了几次电话，他们在转会和合约上达成了共识，Poldi为此感到一些安慰，也让他在后面的比赛中表现的极其理智与平静，就连那些坐在替补席上的时间都显得不再漫长了。

三月的天气还有些湿冷，对于刚刚赢下沃尔夫斯堡的他们来说一点影响也没有，Poldi从替补席上起身小跑到Klose身边，他轻快地说着祝福的话，接着转过身一眼便看到了Schweini，他正接过旁人递来的毛巾擦着脸，嘴唇也微微开合着像是在说话，Poldi下意识的抬起脚想要走过去，但他最终停下了所有动作，他挠了挠头侧过身子表现的一点也不难过，他仍旧谈笑和自乐，就好像刚刚那一闪而过的念头什么也不是。

Klose拥过Poldi，拍了拍他的后背说：“胜利也属于你，Lukas。”

“我为你们感到高兴，也很自豪，”Poldi扯了扯嘴角，“胜利属于大家。”

“希望这么说你不会感到生气，但我觉得你需要和Bastian谈谈，”Klose松开这个怀抱朝Poldi身后看去，“他的状态很好，不过那让人觉得是一种发泄的方式，你能明白我的意思吗？”

“也许他遇到了一些困难，”Poldi说，“我相信他会走出来的，要知道我并不能在每件事上都去帮助他，他也得学会自己走一段路了。”

Klose有些疑惑的看过来，他看的出Poldi说这话时的强装镇静，也看的出Poldi的犹豫，他轻笑了一下拍了拍Poldi的肩膀，再没有多说什么，这个举动却让Poldi有些心虚起来，对于他而言，他能在任何人面前表现的毫不在意，但无法逃过Klose的眼睛，Poldi叹了口气快步跟在了他的身后。

到了晚些时候他们用完餐坐在了餐厅外的院子里，Poldi避开了人群去角落里找到了一把藤椅，他坐了下来，在微弱的灯光下显得形单影只，因为天气的原因屋外还有些凉，这让院子里的人逐渐变得稀少，Poldi却始终没有起身，他靠在椅背上看着他们进进出出，也听着他们谈话或闹或笑，于是他想起了那些童年生活，那时候他也跟现在一样，在那些拐角里看着别人， Poldi摇摇头将这些突如其来的感情归结于生活总是没来由的相似。

“我猜你才是遇到困难的那个人，”Poldi丝毫没有察觉到Klose的靠近，他被这声音吓了一跳，慌忙站起身来，Klose笑着按住他的肩膀坐下，继续说，“你和Bastian不同，你总是比他想的更多些，就好像我知道你们在互相回避见面和沟通，但你在回避所有人。”

“我不是......”

“不久前Bastian甚至还在和我们说起你，”Klose耸耸肩，“而现在你们看上去像是因为闹别扭而发疯似的训练和比赛，如果你看见的话，就应该知道Bastian有多拼命的在奔跑了。”

Poldi叹了口气，他动了动嘴难过地说：“我知道你很关心我，只是有些事我们都无能为力，或者说我努力过了，可我发现那也不行。”

“如果你是指比赛的话，我得承认比起其他人来，你并不是一个一心求胜的球员，”Klose说，“我知道二十岁的时候总是青春和梦想，我听过不止一次有人说过踢球就是为了胜利，可你知道那只是乐趣。”

“我很喜欢足球，在我小的时候它就是我的一切，”Poldi的声音轻缓又平静，“那时我还不会说德语，只能抱着球一个人坐在空地里，后来那片空地里有了越来越多的孩子，有波兰人，也有德国人，我发现那无关乎语言，好像你只要会笑就能收获所有人的善意。”

Poldi的嘴角微微上扬了一些，当他想起后来被母亲送去学校里学习德语的情形，还有那些数学题，他不得不做出一副无奈的表情看向Klose，后者跟着笑了起来，他问到：“如果可以回到那时候，你愿意吗？”

Poldi摇摇头说：“我很怀念那些日子，可我觉得还是现在好些，至少我已经能说流利的德语了，再也不用纠结那些要命的数学题。”

“所以你总是充满热情，”Klose笑了笑，“因为你知道足球的乐趣。”

“但是这并不能让我在拜仁立足，我知道这里是个什么样的地方，更何况人们对我的经历不感兴趣，他们只会要求我进球胜利，说实在的我已经厌烦了，”Poldi淡淡地说，“就像Basti说的那样，拜仁就是这样的地方，如果我不能接受就要离开。”

“至少再给自己一个机会，Lukas，没有人会逼你离开，我相信Bastian说这些话是出于好意。”

Poldi低下头始终没有回答，关于他们之间的问题当然不仅仅是这样而已，如果他能说得出口，他会毫无保留的告诉Klose，但是他不能，他已经不想再让这段感情去影响更多的人了，于是他选择了沉默和逃避，就像Klose说的那样，他在回避所有人。

 

六十二.

这样的情况一直持续到五月中旬，他们赢得了德国杯的比赛，顺利捧起了奖杯，庆功宴之后Poldi回了趟科隆，他首先去了体育场，接着才动身前往俱乐部，他同Daum约好见面商谈一些细节，离开俱乐部时已经是下午了，刚一出门他就接到了Nassim的电话。

但是Nassim的声音听上去极其不悦，Poldi还没来得及问些什么就被他打断了。

“他怎么能这样说？”Nassim几乎是生气似地说到，“他否认了你们的一切，Lukas。”

“慢点说，发生什么事了？”

“如果你还没有来得及回家的话，就不要看那场该死的采访了，我从没想过他会是这样的人，”Nassim的声音平静了一些，但仍旧难掩愤怒，“他正在接受媒体的采访，当他们问起你们之间的关系时......”

“我知道，”Poldi出声打断了Nassim的话，“他会说我们不熟，只是同一个俱乐部的，我们之间什么也不是，让我想想他还会说哪些词，噢，也许还会说我们从未在一起过。”

“你难道都不会生气吗？”Nassim惊讶的问，“我不能理解，你们明明都很难过，却都表现的毫不在意。”

“Nassim，如果难过就能解决这件事，我愿意难过一星期一年甚至十年，但是难过解决不了任何事，”Poldi穿过街道走进了小巷，眼神停留在咖啡店旁一只慵懒的猫身上，“可是无论对于我们谁而言，生活总要继续，他不会因为我们分手就选择弃赛或者表现的很糟糕，因为他是Basti，他是个专业的球员。”

“我只是替你感到不公平，你们之间那么好，他也曾找过我说起你们的事，我知道你们之间并没有结束，”Nassim叹了口气，“我们都把慕尼黑想的太美好了，兴许这里从来就没有我们的容身之处。”

“所以我才要离开它，我和Daum聊了很多，如果一切顺利的话，下个赛季我就会离开拜仁了，在此之前我想见一见Schumacher，”Poldi收回眼神，“他在我之前找过Daum，看来他远比我想的要多的多。”

“剩下的事等你从科隆回来，有些媒体想采访你，另外国家队的训练也快开始了，”Nassim停顿了一下，“在此之前我希望你能和Bastian好好聊一聊，你们这样的状况并不正常，如果不能处理好彼此之间的感情，我不认为你们能够在国家队里友好相处，难道你想就这样逃避他们所有人吗？”

Poldi停下了脚步，他沉默了一会儿，最后说：“我会找他谈谈的，但不是现在，绝不是现在，我有很多事要做，训练也好采访也好尽量排满到我一分钟的空闲也没有。”

Nassim没有说话，他听着那头匆匆地说了抱歉然后传来的挂断声，他无奈的放下手机走向了窗边，眼神停留在那组足球架上，接着深深的叹了口气，他重新打开手机给Michael的助理打了电话，将他们的会面时间定在Poldi回来的一周后，事实上Poldi已经有段时间没有去俱乐部报到了，但好像所有人都沉迷在德国杯的胜利中，没有人在意这位拜仁的前锋，或者说从来都没有人在意过。

Nassim翻开日历写下日程安排，最后他决定将几场采访安排在一起，他给Poldi发了邮件，大约过了几分钟Poldi才回复了一句收到了，紧接着Nassim收到了一条短信，那是Tobias发来的，他说他想和Poldi见上一面，哪怕只有五分钟也好。

Nassim没有回复，他关上手机坐回了沙发里。

 

六十三.

“Nassim给我打过一个电话，”Tobias看着正准备出门的Schweini，“我认为你在采访时说的那些话伤害了他们。”

Schweini停下了手里的动作，他转过身来平静地说：“我知道，可这就是Lukas想要的，Nassim也许并不清楚，但我知道。”

“我并不是想要给你施加压力，Basti，”Tobias走了过去，“Lukas有一段时间没有去过俱乐部了，我听说他上周和Schumacher见了一面，你知道那意味着什么吗？”

“如果他要离开拜仁，离开我，”Schweini低下头，“我尊重他的选择，可他不应该在这个赛季还未结束的时候离开，至少他应该再给我一个机会。”

“但看上去你们都没有给对方一个机会，”Tobias拍了拍Schweini的肩，“你们需要在欧洲杯开始前解决这个问题，当然我知道你们之间不仅仅是分手这么简单，我会约他出来聊一聊，但真正能解决问题的人是你。”

Schweini没有动也没有回答，他的眼神停留在逐渐黯淡的手机屏上，他知道自己不去找Poldi的原因，实际上他害怕去面对这件事，在他们那次仓促的分手之后，Schweini并不确定Poldi是不是还想再见到他，尽管那天的Poldi令他感到心碎，但Schweini仍旧知道自己还爱着他。

“我明白，”最后Schweini叹了口气说，“我不确定在经历了这么多事情之后他是否还......还愿意见我，在那之后的所有时间里我几乎没有和他说过话，就连在庆功宴上我们都离的很远，我试过去找他，但是他没有给我这个机会。”

Tobias重新看向Schweini，他沉默了一会儿才开口道：“这说明你们还爱着彼此，Lukas是个好孩子，他知道自己想要什么，况且在你们的感情里他几乎坦诚了一切，所以当你表现的迟疑和为难时，他会比你更迟疑更为难，这是为什么他提出分手的原因，尽管我曾劝过你放手，但我发觉我错了，如果你们够坚定，我仍旧希望你们和好如初。”

“我从未动摇过对他的感情，我很爱他，”Schweini难过地说，“可一切都在他来拜仁之后变得复杂起来，我无法在足球和他之间做出一个选择，这太难了，可他选择了足球。”

“Basti，你明明知道他不是这样的人。”

“他离开我了，”Schweini说，“他不再相信我们可以共同面对所有事情，那些疏远和冷漠并不突如其来，Hildebrand说的对，这些裂痕一直存在而我从来没有注意过。”

Tobias张开嘴刚想说些什么，Schweini快速的打开了门，他一边将手机放回口袋，一边掏出车钥匙。

“我不想再去思考这些了。”Schweini没有回头径直走出了大门。

Tobias有些无奈的摇摇头，他重新回到屋子里，他想再给Nassim打个电话，刚一掏出手机就被铃声吓了一跳，Tobias看了一眼，是Poldi打来的，这令他立刻直起身子按下了接听键。

“抱歉，这个时候打给你。”那头的声音有些微弱，像是信号的问题。

“没什么，我很高兴你能打给我，”Tobias由衷地说，“你现在方便吗？”

“噢，我刚出了电梯，”Poldi的声音渐渐清晰了起来，“很抱歉没有及时回复你，Nassim没有告诉我你的信息，不然我会在当时就联络你的。”

“这没什么大不了的，如果Nassim因此而生气，我可以理解，”Tobias苦笑了一下，“如果你之后有空的话，我想我们可以当面聊一聊。”

“在我从科隆回来之后我是想找Basti见上一面的，但最后我也没有下定决心，我害怕听见他的声音也害怕见到他，我猜也许他根本就不想见到我，”Poldi自嘲地说，“我伤害了他，所以我失去他了。”

“老实说对于感情这件事上我并不能给你们提供多少帮助，我只知道你和Basti都足够好，你们不应该因为这些事情而分开，那无论对于你还是Basti来说都极其不公平，”Tobias顿了顿接着说，“同我见一面吧，Lukas。”

电话那头有很久没有出声，最后Poldi叹了口气，说了句好。

 

六十四.

“我以为至少你会选择在咖啡馆里，”Poldi耸耸肩，“我几乎有点不敢相信你会带我来滑雪场。”

“在这里你完全不需要担心被偷拍，”Tobias推开车门打开后备箱，“或是其他什么事情。”

听上去真贴心，Poldi在心里想，他接过Tobias递来的手套和雪橇，他们一同前往了滑雪场的更衣室，接着换好了衣服戴上了厚重的帽子，当站在雪道前的时候Poldi觉得自己比起第一次来的时候并没有进步多少，他依旧是个踩在滑雪板上站不稳的家伙。

Tobias扯了扯帽子，朝Poldi做了个“过来”的手势，他确认了一遍自己的雪靴踏了几步这才开口道：“我猜Basti应该已经教过你怎么滑雪了，他的滑雪技巧相当实用，多跟他出来几次，你就会爱上滑雪的。”

“这是我第二次来滑雪场，”Poldi坦诚地说，“比起上一次，我的进步大概是不会再找个人一起打雪仗了。”

Tobias大笑了起来，他对于Schweini的事情闭口不谈，只是嘱咐和强调了滑雪的注意事项和动作，接着他们缓步走到绿道边做完了热身运动，Poldi一边笑着说自己像个机器人，一边拿着滑雪杖戳着地面，最初他很还挺害怕就这样滑下去的，但Tobias足够耐心，他们在绿道边上训练了好几次，Poldi看着Tobias的侧脸，心里想着他们真的很相像。

“好了，你来试一试，”Tobias拍着Poldi的后背，指着雪道说，“你总要先踏出第一步才知道能不能做好它。”

“上一次Basti也是这么和我说的，结果我摔了一跤，”Poldi回想起来，“虽然算不上疼，那满嘴雪的滋味可真不好受。”

“噢，那是因为他从没告诉过你，他小时候学滑雪时摔过多少次，”Tobias空出一只手将护目镜拉了下来，“如果你能成功滑下来，我就告诉你。”

“嘿，这太狡猾了，”Poldi的话还没说完Tobias就已经前倾着身子慢慢收起了滑雪杖，接着徐徐向下滑去。

“好吧，如果想要听故事的话就得这么做。”Poldi对着手里的滑雪杖暗自嘀咕了一句，然后学着Tobias的样子拉下护目镜，屈着膝盖，调整好了呼吸后缓缓的向下滑去。

最开始的时候Poldi并不紧张，但随着速度的加快他的呼吸有些急促，他控制不住的想起上次和Schweini一起滑雪的场景，那可真的称不上是在滑雪，他和Per完全像是在瞎闹，最后就连Schweini也放弃了教学，他们还一起打起了雪仗。

想到这儿Poldi就笑了起来，他不自觉的将重心又前倾了一些，透过护目镜他瞧见前面的Tobias已经减缓了速度滑向了雪道边缘，就在Tobias转身看向自己时，他突然大声叫了起来，Poldi听不清他在说什么，有些疑惑的直起了身子。

“上帝啊，他离你太近了，”Tobias一边拿起滑雪杖一边朝Poldi的方向滑去，“Lukas，不要起身！”

Poldi隐约察觉到有什么地方不对劲，但他不敢乱动，他强迫自己不要慌张，于是缓慢的将滑雪板的板尾向外推开，使自己的速度慢了下来，这是Tobias强调和重复了很多遍的重点，Poldi没想到他能这么快的就用上。

Tobias这时已经离的很近了，Poldi终于听清了他的声音。

他说：“他离你太近了，你不能减速！”

Poldi还没来得及想这话的意思是什么，在他身后的人已经冲了过来，显然他也想要减速却来不及了，Poldi的滑雪板被撞了一下，这让他根本没有办法保持平衡，好在他们都已经在做减速下滑，虽然Poldi一屁股跌在地上，但并没有实质性的受到伤害，可令人意想不到的是后面的那个人已经整个跌了下去，并且撞倒了Tobias。

Poldi顾不上自己身上的疼痛感慌忙跑向了Tobias，他跌进了雪道里，滑板穿破了他的衣袖，Poldi扶他站了起来，Tobias却笑了一下说着“还好你没事”。

 

六十五.

Poldi一个人坐在病房外的走廊里，他发觉自己的双手始终在颤抖，他还记得将Tobias和那位伤者送到医院的情形，他们说Tobias的手臂被划伤，那血流不止的样子令Poldi感到后怕。

“是，我已经赶来了，伤的不重，”Schweini拿着手机从病房里走了出来，“恩，医生说只要休息一段时间，伤口愈合就好了。”

他挂上电话走到了Poldi的身前，走路发出的哒哒声在这空荡的走廊里格外刺耳。

“我，我感到很抱歉。”Poldi站起身来，他低着头不知道该怎么说，就好像他们之间除了抱歉就再也没有别的词语可以说了。

Schweini顿了一下接着将Poldi紧紧的抱在怀里，他能感受到怀里的人有多害怕，他的手搭上了自己的后背，那阵颤抖却始终没有停下来，Poldi害怕极了，他无法形容当时的心情，当他一个人坐在走廊里时，寂静从四面八方涌了上来几乎要击溃他，他想到那些责备和Schweini的冷漠，他不由得浑身颤抖起来。

“你受伤了吗？”Schweini轻声问到，他不断的抚摸着Poldi的后背试图让他放松。

听到了这句话Poldi的身子彻底软了下来，他几乎是倒在了Schweini的怀里，他从不知道语言的力量会这么大，只是简单的几个单词就让他完全安心了。

“我在问你话呢，Lukas，”Schweini仍旧紧紧的抱着他， “Tobi说你也跌倒了，我需要知道你是不是也受伤了。”

“我不知道，”Poldi说，“我分不清哪里受伤，我的全身都好痛，手腕，肩膀，屁股，全身。”

“那最好还是让医生看一看，”Schweini拍了拍他的背，“然后我们回家，好吗？”

Poldi点点头，他被Schweini抓着手腕去见了医生，然后一同去病房里和Tobias道别，最后被塞进副驾驶座里，回家的路上谁都没有再说话，直到进了家门Poldi也只是呆站在玄关里，手里拎着药箱，没来由的不知所措。

“Basti，我有些话......”

Schweini并没有让Poldi说完这句话，实际上从他把Poldi塞进车里时就打定了主意，他绝不会让Poldi多说一句话，于是他转了个身将Poldi压在了墙上，一手握着他的手，另一只手环住他的腰，然后狠狠的吻住了他。

这个吻来的突然又焦躁，甚至带着些粗鲁，他蛮横的敲开了Poldi的齿关肆意入侵，几乎没有给他反抗的余地，药箱随着Poldi的松手掉落到地面发出声响，接着Poldi的一只手死死的抓住Schweini的后背，他们就像两只受伤的狮子互相舔舐着伤口般，野蛮而温柔。

“等一下......”Poldi捉住那只从腰际向下移动的手，但他没能说完接下去的话。

“我等不了。”Schweini说着便将Poldi的双手都压在墙上，自己则空出手来上下动作着。

在进门之前Schweini并没有想到自己会这么做，至少在他们接吻之前，但是Poldi回应了他，即便那只手将自己的后背抓的生疼，Schweini还是不可遏制的想要他，他们在床上抚慰和厮磨，激烈的就像刚刚踢完了一场比赛。

最后他们将床铺弄得乱七八糟，被子和衣服满地都是，空气里充满了药膏和原欲的味道，等到他们的气息都趋于平缓，Schweini仍旧维持着抱着Poldi的姿势，就好像他们谁都不在乎大汗淋漓的彼此。

Poldi动了动身子将双手都攀在了Schweini的背上，中途有几次因为汗湿的原因他几乎抓不住他，他将自己完全埋入了Schweini的怀里，贪婪的呼吸着和他一样的空气。

“我们把床弄得一团糟。”Schweini说到，他听见Poldi在他怀里低声笑了起来，于是他接着说，“谁还记得那个可怜的药箱？”

“够了Basti，我会去整理的，”Poldi不满的抬起头，“关于Tobi的事......”

可是Poldi没能说出那句抱歉，他被Schweini吻住了，这个吻来的缠绵又深情，结束的时候Poldi还有些意犹未尽。

“我不想听你说抱歉，”Schweini翻了个身将Poldi压在身下，“这种时候应该说什么？”

Poldi知道这就像电影里时常出现的那样，他们会互相亲吻然后说着我爱你，但是他的鼻腔发痒，眼眶发热，就连半个字母都说不出来，他在想自己真的太喜欢这个人了，喜欢到就连说出喜欢的时候都会哭出来。

“Luki，你有三秒钟的时间做选择， 如果你还是决定离开我，”Schweini用鼻尖蹭了蹭Poldi的脸颊，“但过了这三秒我就不会再放开你了，我发誓。”

“这是第三秒，”Poldi的声音带着哭腔和颤抖， “我爱你，Basti。”

 

六十六.

“医生们总是喜欢小题大做，”Tobias抬起了包裹着绷带的手臂朝床边的两人挥了挥，“你们瞧，我可一点不觉得难受，还没有去年在楚格峰摔的厉害呢。”

“好了好了，你就别乱动了，”Schweini赶忙按住了Tobias乱动的手，“那个伤者呢，他怎么样？”

“他要严重一些，不过好在伤的都不算很重，又在绿道上，他们当时都减速了，这一点我得表扬Lukas学的很快，”Tobias招了招手示意Poldi过来，“你不用太自责，这并不是你的错，当时你们离的太近了，这应该算的上最好的结果了。”

Poldi点点头没有再说什么，他本想找医生问问情况却被Tobias拦住了，他将Poldi拉到身前来，凑近了他的耳边说了些话，Poldi怎么也没想到在当下的场合里Tobias还会记得跟他说Schweini的童年趣事，于是他不由的笑出声来，Schweini站在旁边显得闷闷不乐，他抱起手臂看向正在偷笑的两人。

“我假设你们还知道这里站了一个人，”他清了清嗓子，“无论你们说了什么，现在得停下来了。”

“你的伤还好吗，找医生看过了吗？”Tobias收了笑意对Poldi说，“希望这次事情不会让你对滑雪失去兴趣，这仍旧是一项令人着迷的运动。”

“他们说没有问题，Basti也看过了，”Poldi转过头对Schweini说，“事实上我挺喜欢滑雪的，当然得包含打雪仗的部分。”

“你呀，”Schweini摇摇头又像是想起了什么似的对Tobias说道，“来的时候我问了医生，明天就可以出院了，我会和Lukas一起来接你。”

“那我可以理解为，你们和好了吗？”

Schweini有些脸红的点点头，他承认如果不是这次突如其来的事故，他绝不会在这个时候去找Poldi，更谈不上好好聊聊，他们之间积攒了很多负面的情绪，这使得他们都没有办法平静的对待彼此，而Tobias的受伤来的十分突然，他们谁都没有想到会发生这样的事情。

“我很抱歉但也很庆幸，”Poldi说，“我们之间走了很多弯路，如果没有你，也许就永远也不会相交了。”

“Basti是个固执的家伙，况且你们又那么年轻，”Tobias笑了笑，“我不想你们后悔。”

Schweini觉得这个气氛自己不插几句话就显得有些多余，于是他想了想刚准备开口就听见Poldi的手机响了起来，他看着Poldi掏出手机做出抱歉的样子来接着出了门。

Tobias拍了拍床垫让他坐到自己身边来，他一边看着Poldi的身影消失在门口一边说：“我很高兴看到你们和好如初，无论你们之前经历了什么，我都希望以后你们可以冷静对待，而不是像之前那样互相逃避。”

“那时我的确太没有责任感了，”Schweini挠挠头，“这真的很奇怪，在我遇到Lukas之前我过的很幸福，在遇到他之后，却无法想象没有他的日子。”

“这世界上多少人羡慕你们之间的感情，”Tobias笑了起来，“他们称之为爱情。”

“他们可羡慕不来，Lukas是我的。”

话音刚落他们就看见Poldi关上手机朝床边走来，他看上去有些心不在焉，Schweini起身走了过去，握着他的手问道：“发生什么事了？”

Poldi看了一眼Schweini有些为难地说：“原本这周我要回趟伯格海姆，但是刚刚Nassim告诉我，她要来慕尼黑了。”

“她？”

“我的姐姐，”Poldi说着又拿起手机，“我得给她打个电话，她不能就这么过来，我都还没有做好准备。”

“我不明白，如果你姐姐要来慕尼黑......”

“她说要来见你，”Poldi边走边说，“Nassim全都告诉她了。 ”

Schweini并不是很清楚Poldi说的“全都告诉她了”是什么意思，但他由衷的感受到了紧张和不安，就像第一次得知要和Nassim见面一样。

 

六十七.

所以在Justyna来慕尼黑之前，Schweini打了好几个电话给Nassim，但是Nassim表现的很冷漠，他们在聊到Justyna的话题时戛然而止，Nassim总是表现的事不关己，这让Schweini伤透了脑筋，他同Poldi说过想要和Nassim见一面，他们之间产生了很多误会。

Poldi无奈的摇摇头，他说Nassim并不想见面。

这可真是太糟糕了，Schweini想，因为他完全想象的出来Nassim是怎么描述自己的，在这个故事里自己应该是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

这样的状况一直持续到Justyna真正抵达慕尼黑之后，Schweini才发现自己被描述的可不仅仅是个混蛋这么简单，当Poldi领着Justyna进了家门，他们还未看到自己之前气氛还算融洽，但当Schweini一出现，他们都能明显感受到气氛降到了冰点。

Schweini有一些忐忑和不安，他将泡好的咖啡放在了Justyna的手边，Poldi接过Schweini递来的柠檬水，但他们谁都没有说话，空气都好像在这一刻冻结了起来。

Justyna向里侧挪了一些，她拍了拍沙发示意Poldi坐下来，接着她转过头看了一眼Schweini说：“我想你应该就是那位有名的混蛋先生吧？”

Poldi显然被呛了一下，他咳了两声赶忙回应道：“我们之间确实发生了一些事，但现在我们很好。”

“是，你很好，你不仅在球场上受了伤，还在滑雪场上受了伤，” Justyna夺过Poldi手中的玻璃杯放在一边，又捉起他的手腕仔细看了一圈，“我真是不明白，你和一位滑雪大师在一起居然也能受伤，还伤的不轻，Nassim说你进了医院。”

“我很好，Justyna，我很好，”Poldi站起身转了一圈，“老实说如果不是这位滑雪大师在，我可能会伤的更严重。”

“得了吧，Nassim全都告诉我了，那是一段很糟糕的经历，” Justyna耸耸肩重新看向Schweini，“我并不反对你们的感情，但如果他因此受到了伤害，我绝不会坐视不管。”

“Lukas和我之间的确有过一些误会，”Schweini抬起头看了一眼Poldi，“我对他做了一些不太好的事，对此我也一直感到很自责，但我发誓那不是我想要的，我们的情况很复杂......”

“复杂？”Justyna打断了他的话，“你的意思是我不能对你们的感情加以评价了是吗？”

上帝啊，Schweini在心里说，他可不敢再随便开口了，他朝Poldi投去求救的眼神，Poldi摇摇头走到Schweini的身边。

“Nassim对于我们之前的事情感到很生气，我知道他对你说了一些气话，”Poldi叹了口气，“但无论怎样我们已经和好了，只是Nassim一直不肯当面和我们聊一聊，我知道他还在生气。”

“他是在担心你，你和Nassim是从小玩在一起的，无论是科隆还是慕尼黑他都在你身边，我不知道他是怎么看待你的这段感情，但我知道当你在迷茫无助的时候是他在帮助你，” Justyna也站起身来，“在我看来你喜欢的是谁，什么职业，住在哪儿，甚至是性别都无关紧要，但既然选择在一起，就一定是能够一起克服所有问题，能够坚持下来的人，我相信你的眼光，你并不是个只会踢球的家伙。”

Poldi沉默了一会儿，他握住Schweini的手说：“在我眼里Basti就是这样的人，他足够好，我们一起经历了很多事，好的坏的开心的难过的，我知道别人会怎么看我，但至少现在他在我身边，我就有勇气去面对那些了。”

“我知道Nassim觉得我是个混蛋，事实上在那些日子里我确实像个混蛋，”Schweini握紧了Poldi的手，“我经历过失去Lukas的日子，那几乎压垮了我，我保证再不会有第二次了，Lukas是我的一部分，也是我的家人。”

“我承认这很感人，” Justyna走到Schweini的身边，“那你告诉我，你是怎么保护他在滑雪时受了伤？”

“那是我的错，”Poldi赶忙插上话来，他知道Justyna弄错了对象，这一定是Nassim的坏主意，“事实上滑雪时......”

“我可没问你，” Justyna毫不客气地说，“如果他不能保证你的安全就不该带你去那样危险的地方。”

Poldi无奈的看了一眼Schweini接着从口袋里拿出手机，一边装出正在打电话的样子，一边拉过Justyna 的手臂快速地说：“好了好了，你看我把他Basti的备注都改成混蛋了，Nassim说要来接我们，他说很久没见你了。”

“你别想骗我，” Justyna被拉着走向了门口，“一会儿如果不是Nassim，你可是知道后果的。”

“我明白，”Poldi一边说着一边回头朝Schweini眨了眨眼，“Nassim说他订好了餐厅，我想你肯定饿坏了。”

 

六十八.

“Justyna已经回去了吗？”Schweini接过Poldi的行李放在车后座，替他开了车门继续说，“上帝知道我有多庆幸教练提前了训练时间这件事。”

“得了吧，你本来对这件事也并不反感，”Poldi笑着坐进副驾驶座里，“好了，上车吧，我们快迟到了。”

Schweini点点头迅速的钻进车里，他们正要赶往机场随球队一起前往克拉根福特，在离开慕尼黑之前他们同Tobias吃了顿简餐，在餐桌上Poldi总是有很多稀奇古怪的点子，Schweini则一边笑着一边赞同，Tobias在结束的时候表示等他们回来之后可以一起去罗森海姆的那家小酒吧，他说Schweini会在那儿给Poldi唱一首爵士乐。

“所以你喜欢的听爵士？”Poldi歪着头看过去，“怎么从没听你说起过？”

“你喜欢听吗？”Schweini一边问着一边握住Poldi的手。

“恩，Barrelhouse就很棒，”Poldi想了想接着说，“摇滚乐也很棒。”

“那我也喜欢，”Schweini说，“我喜欢一切你喜欢的。”

Poldi抬手使劲捏了一下Schweini的脸颊然后笑着说：“那我只能讨厌一切你讨厌的了”，说完又做出思考的样子看过去，Schweini眨眨眼，Poldi补充道：“除了薯片，你知道的。”

Schweini和Tobias被逗笑了，他们接着聊了一些乐队的话题以及Poldi的书柜里到底放了多少张MJ的唱片，最后他们在Poldi的歌声中到达了机场。

刚一下车就瞧见了Lahm和Per已经朝他们走了过来，Per最先开口问起了滑雪的事情，他对上次那称不上滑雪的滑雪还有些意犹未尽，Lahm则寒暄了几句，然后说起了Hildebrand的事情来。

“Timo和我见了一面，在他离开之前，”Lahm说，“尽管我对这一切并没有做好准备，但我很感激他仍旧愿意和我说话。”

“在我看来更像是你从未给过他这样一个机会，”Schweini拍了一下Lahm的肩，“相信我，如果你们愿意坐下来好好谈谈，事情就不会变的太糟糕。”

“可是事情发生了就过去了，也错过了最好的时候，”Lahm笑了笑，“不过我很高兴你们和好了。”

“我不懂，”Per一脸无奈的问，“你们到底在说什么？我们还有机会一起去滑雪吗，Bastian？”

“如果你保证不再和Lukas一起打雪仗的话，我还是可以考虑这件事的。”Schweini看了一眼Poldi接着说，“你也是。”

Per歪着头想了好一会儿最后才开口：“好吧好吧，我向你保证在到达木屋之前绝不会动手捏雪球，噢，这一次我可不想和Phili一队了，我知道那天你有偷偷的朝我扔雪球。”

“嘿！”Lahm大笑了起来，“那可不是我，那是Lukas！”

Schweini将行李包从车子里拿出来走到Poldi的身边，无奈的耸了耸肩说：“所以你瞧，都是你引起的问题，如果下次去滑雪，我可绝不会让你这么肆无忌惮了。”

“这不公平，明明Phili和Per也玩的很开心，你不能把错误放在我一个人身上。”Poldi一边抱怨着一边跟上Lahm的脚步，他回过头来给Schweini做了个鬼脸，吐着舌头说，“说真的我觉得Tobi比你更适合做老师，至少我现在已经滑的像模像样了。”

Schweini还没来得及开口就听见球队大巴的声音，他转过身看了过去，车子刚停稳，球员们都陆续下了车，走在最前面的是Klose和Loew，他们走了几步就看到了Schweini，抬手同他打了招呼。

同Lahm走在前面的Poldi回头看了一眼便瞧见他们了，于是拉着Lahm和Per一起跑了过去。

“真高兴见到你们，”Loew笑了起来，眼角都笑出了褶皱，“我该和Bierhoff说说，先让你们好好放松一下。”

“就像撒丁岛那样？”Per说，“可千万不要蔬菜浓汤了，看在上帝的份上。”

 

六十九.

六月的克拉根福特已经过了春夏交际的忽冷忽热，天气也不再阴冷多雨，反倒是微风中都透着一股子暖意，Poldi走在这阵风里不时抬头看着走在前面的Schweini，他正在同其他人一起庆祝刚刚踢赢的那场比赛。

那是和波兰国家队的比赛，也是他们在欧洲杯的第一战，倒不是说赢得了这场比赛让人高兴不起来，但这种感情在所难免，Poldi想起赛场上飘荡的波兰国旗时总有种难以言喻的感受，尽管他进了球，但完全没有想象中的欣喜。

“我知道你在想什么，”Klose走了过来，“但就像我说的那样，这是一场比赛。”

“是啊，”Poldi点点头，“这是一场比赛。”

“尽管我们在面对波兰时都会有这样的感情，可我们穿的是德国队的队服，”他接着说，“我们赢了这值得高兴，他们输了，我们感到遗憾。”

Poldi抬头看了一眼Klose，他有些无奈的垂下眼睑，淡淡地说：“他们曾找过我，我相信你也曾是他们名单上的一员，只是后来我们都选择了这里。”

“相信我，Lukas，你只会遗憾但绝不会后悔，”Klose笑了起来，“这样就足够了。”

Poldi似懂非懂的点点头，他又重新看向Schweini的方向，他穿着那件白色的外套，看上去轻快又张扬，于是Poldi快步跟了上去，旁若无人的插进他们几个中间，Schweini笑着说这个捣蛋鬼来了。

Poldi倒也不理他，只是一个劲的逗弄Per，Per四下躲着最后跑到了Schweini的身后，Lahm则走在一旁不赞同的摇着头，Schweini捉住Poldi正捣乱的手把他拉近身边，Per趁机伸手扯过Poldi的衣角，Gomez从旁边经过时一边叹了口气一边轻拍了一下Per的肩膀。

他侧着头朝Loew那里望了一眼才开口说：“我得提醒你们，Bierhoff已经盯着你们好久了。”

Per缩回手朝身后望了一眼，Poldi幸灾乐祸的大笑起来，Schweini伸手揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋说：“待会儿要不要去喝点咖啡？”

“要的要的，”Per立即回答道，“不如现在就走吧，再迟一会儿我可能就要被Bierhoff锁在酒店里了。”

“那可不行，”Bierhoff的声音已经在他们身后响了起来，没人知道他是什么时候跑过来的，“尽管我不愿这么说，但你和Lukas看起来都得增加些训练量了。”

“我得说这不是我的错，”Poldi做出遗憾的神情来，“要知道我从来都是一个循规蹈矩的人，我向你告发Per，他刚刚还惹怒了Phili。”

“嘿！你不能这么说！”Per看向Lahm，“Phili你得跟他们说实话！”

Lahm想了一下，最后说：“是的，刚刚Per的确有些过分了。”

然后他们在Poldi的笑声里到达了酒店门口，Loew摆了摆手示意集合，他同Bierhoff一起清点了人数，接着通知了明天的安排。

“今晚可不能玩的太迟，队医会在晚些时候给你们做检查。”Loew说着又点了两个人的名，“像是Per和Lukas你们是排在前面的，我希望你们可以安静的待在酒店里。”

“你瞧，被‘强制监管’了吧，”Schweini小声笑了起来，“我都有些替Per委屈了。”

“那可说不准，”Poldi朝Per使了个眼色，“我们排在前面，检查完就可以出来了。”

“另外这两个人得加点额外的训练，”Bierhoff笑着说，“检查完了来找我。”

Per朝Poldi吐了吐舌头，不满的抱起手臂，Poldi也不再说话了，但他并没有不开心，相反的他给Per做了个鬼脸然后悄悄溜到Loew身边。

“这当然不行，”Loew敲了一下Poldi的额头说，“如果你想喝维也纳咖啡，得等到去了维也纳才行。”

“前提当然是踢赢下一场比赛。”Bierhoff在一旁补充道。

 

七十.

但他们的下一场比赛并不轻松，甚至称得上艰苦，克罗地亚死死的咬住他们的咽喉，Schweini甚至为此吃到了一张红牌，离开球场时他显得既气愤又懊恼，Loew一言不发的看着他坐回替补席上，直到比赛结束他始终都没有再说一句话。

同往常那些吃了红牌的日子一样，Schweini跑了几次办公室递了几封检讨，还被Loew拉着谈了话，尽管他们顺利前往了维也纳，但一路上Schweini都显得闷闷不乐，到了酒店Poldi才终于有机会和Schweini说上话，他们一起去吃了午餐，最后找到了Per推荐的那家咖啡店，他们点了两杯维也纳咖啡，Poldi纠结着要不要再来一块黑森林，最后他还是忍住了。

不过他对菜单仍旧有些依依不舍，他指着黑森林对Schweini说：“我给你点一份，你只让我吃一口，好不好？”

“不好，”Schweini说，“我们都知道它最后会全都掉进你的肚子里。”

“那可真遗憾，”Poldi眨了眨眼接着合上菜单，“还有两个小时，或许够我们去城市公园走走。”

“你就不想问我些什么？”Schweini拿过菜单最后点了一块黑森林，他抬起头朝Poldi看过去。

对面的人倒像是忽然想起了什么似的坐直了身子，快速地说：“说起这个我倒是真的有个问题，你从前来过维也纳吗？我记得Tobias说你们曾一起来过。”

“噢，Lukas......”Schweini叹了口气，“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，我来过，我们一起去辛特克雷姆滑雪，还有Felix。”

“说真的，我时常很羡慕你，”Poldi看着服务员将咖啡端放在桌上，“因为你拥有一切，我是说你可以选择你想要的一切。”

Schweini没有说话，他看着Poldi端起咖啡浅尝了一口，接着听见他的声音继续响起：“无论是足球或是滑雪，甚至是学校和住所，就连喜欢的人，你瞧，在面对我们的感情时，我害怕，而你是那么勇敢。”

“这与过去无关，我当然也害怕失去你。”Schweini急忙辩解道。

“不，你还记得我们第一次见面吗？你自负又自大，甚至出言不逊，你有很多为什么要问，结果却连一个朋友都没有。”

Schweini端起咖啡淡淡的笑了一下说：“可是后来你就到我身边了，尽管我被你骂了一顿，不过我很感激，如果不是你，我大概仍旧是个愣头愣脑的讨厌鬼。”

“所以我知道，你只是讨厌输而已，”Poldi放下咖啡看了过去，“就像是那张红牌，我们都知道那是对方的挑衅，可球场上就是这样，所以我不会去问那些事情，因为我相信就算有人去诋毁我们的感情，你也不会动摇，但你讨厌失败，这就和你在青年队时一样，你问为什么我们不能出场。”

“因为我那时足够惹人讨厌，”Schweini终于笑了起来，“你知道当所有人都在夸你是个天才时，你总会有些飘飘然，我那时可是自信满满。”

Poldi笑着拍了拍Schweini的手说：“你现在也是，可见人们并没有说谎，你足够优秀，并且对于任何队伍来说都不可或缺，很难相信我刚认识你时还在想，这个小鬼可真够讨人厌的，你什么都有，却又这么蛮横和傲慢。”

“你从未我说过这件事，噢，这太尴尬了，”Schweini迅速的转过脸去，“老实说，我现在只想找个洞钻进去。”

“这可不行，你得先喝完这杯咖啡，”Poldi将那块黑森林推给Schweini，“也许我们应该将它打包带走，我想去和Mario聊一聊。”

“他的确需要有人开导，但也许是Loew，如果你连仅剩的闲暇时间都留给他，我会变得更加蛮横无理。”

“得了吧，Basti，”Poldi大笑起来，尽管在咖啡厅里这样有些不合适，但他还是没有忍住的捏了一下Schweini的鼻尖，“如果我们再不离开，就连仅剩的闲暇时间都没有了。”

他们说笑着一路走到城市公园，Poldi强硬的拉着Schweini拍了几张照片，尽管Schweini表示英国公园更好看，但他仍旧兴致勃勃的在公园里走了一大圈，回到酒店的时候刚好赶上晚餐前的训练，Poldi冲Schweini眨眨眼，偷跑到Per身后，然后悄悄的扯了扯前面Lahm的衣角，Gomez不赞同的拍了一下Poldi的手臂，Poldi投来一个没心没肺的笑脸。

“好了，Lukas，你已经迟到了，”Loew的声音重新响起，“如果你想去Oliver那儿，我可以再给你一次机会。”


	8. Chapter 8

七十一.

其实Poldi清楚地知道，即便Bierhoff不给自己安排其他训练，他也会每天都增加些运动量，这样的习惯一直持续到决赛前，Schweini时常会同他一起，紧接着他们发现其他的队员也一起加入了这些训练中，在和奥地利的比赛后，Lahm首先加入了跑步机争夺大战，险胜葡萄牙后，Per和Frings开始练习赛跑，直到决赛前，Loew不得不强制叫停这些激烈举措，最后却演变成他们展开了一场乒乓球大赛，这当然少不了Poldi的推波助澜。

这场比赛进行到晚餐时间，Bierhoff从餐厅走出来的时候正看见焦头烂额的Gomez，他运气真不好，Bierhoff想，有谁能想到自己会对上Lahm呢。

于是他快步走了过去，拍了拍Gomez的后背，又看向对面的Lahm说：“尽管叫停比赛很不友好，但我必须得说你们需要休息一下了。”

Gomez投来感激的目光，又向Lahm看去，后者耸了耸肩放下球拍说：“真不凑巧。”

“真是太巧了。”Gomez小声嘀咕了一句，他正庆幸着这场比赛被临时打断，还没等嘴角的弧度缓缓扬起，Lahm便走到他的身前说：“我们可以明天继续。”

“你就放过Mario吧，”Poldi毫不掩饰地笑了起来，“也许我和Basti可以做你的对手。”

“那我也得找个帮手，”Lahm转过身叫来了Adler，“听着Rene，我们绝不能让他俩成功，你知道后果的，对吗？”

Adler被Lahm和Poldi的眼神盯的浑身不自在，他赶忙躲到Gomez身后小声问：“这不是一场队内友谊赛吗？”

“前提是对手不是Lukas”Gomez摇摇头，“他可是个捣蛋鬼。”

Schweini此时正在和Ballack说着话，两人同时注意到乒乓球桌边渐渐聚集的人群，Ballack将眼神停在Poldi的身上，看了一会儿才转过头来对Schweini说：“你瞧，大家似乎都是围绕着Lukas喜怒哀乐，这是份了不起的才能。”

“他才没那么厉害，”Schweini说，“他不过是在做他喜欢的事情，因为他真实，所以大家喜欢他。”

没等Ballack回答，Schweini快步走了过去，他得在Poldi闹的天翻地覆之前去收场，不过Bierhoff早一步将手搭在了Poldi的肩膀上，对他耳语了一些简短的句子，Poldi一边挠着头一边跑向了Schweini。

“有时候我真是怕极了Oliver，”Poldi嘟囔着走向餐厅，“他甚至还约我一起比赛，我可不敢。”

Schweini轻声笑了起来，他抬起头看向Poldi的背影，想着这个人是什么时候变成球队里的万人迷？从他们第一次加入国家队到现在才过去四年而已，欧洲杯到联赛再到世界杯，他这些乱七八糟又惹人哭笑不得的捣蛋把戏走遍了他们一起经历的所有赛事，Schweini毫不夸张的想，他的地位无可替代。

Poldi停下了小声的抱怨冲着桌上的意面和香肠摸起了肚子，他抓过Schweini的手腕看过来，蓝色的眼睛里写满了迷惑。

“你知道这是晚餐时间了，对吗？”Poldi晃了晃手，“如果我们再不快一点，你瞧瞧是谁在那儿张牙舞爪的拿着刀叉？”

Schweini顺着餐桌的方向一眼看见了Per，可他也瞧见了站在Per身后的Loew，很显然对于教练的突然出现Per有些毫无防备甚至浑然不知，Schweini眨眨眼没有说话，Poldi则眯着眼睛笑起来，最后他们乖乖地坐在椅子上吃完了这顿晚餐，期间Bierhoff强烈推荐了维也纳的当地美食，令所有人都诧异的是它和蔬菜浓汤几乎一模一样。

但Bierhoff半开玩笑似的将它们又放了回去，作为决赛前一天，他们似乎并不想做过多的事情，就连Loew也没有安排太多的晚间项目，甚至没有召集大家进行例行的赛前会议，除了将起床时间提前了之外，这里的一切都平静的毫无波澜。

到了再晚一些，Poldi洗了澡换了身白色T恤偷偷摸摸的敲响了Schweini房门，Schweini一边擦着湿发一边打开了门，他说：“我觉得你似乎从来不会觉得累。”

Poldi大大咧咧地走进房间里，取过Schweini肩上的毛巾擦拭起来，他的嘴角止不住笑意，Schweini就安静的站着任由Poldi的手随意动着。

“等比赛结束了，我帮你过个生日吧。”

Schweini听的出这不是询问，他眯起眼睛想了一会儿才开口：“你是说七月的时候？”

Poldi没有回答，他将湿毛巾取下在手里翻了一面重新搭在Schweini的肩上。

 

七十二.

第二天一早Poldi表现得并没有什么不同，他难得的起了个大早，和Lahm一起坐在会议厅里闲聊，等到赛前会议结束的时候他一个人跑了出来，坐在距离酒店不远的公园里，他的双手撑在身体两侧，仰起头透过层叠的树枝和绿叶看向蓝天，丝丝缕缕的阳光照在他的脸上，Poldi心想，夏天就要来了。

可他还没有做好准备告诉Schweini自己要离开拜仁的事情，他知道Schweini总是聪明的能够想到自己要做什么，可在转会这件事上，如果Poldi不亲口告诉他，也许Schweini始终不会相信。

Poldi低下头深深地叹了口气，他有很长时间没有像这样一个人待着了，他喜欢和大家在一起的感觉，他想着自己四年前的样子，又想起前一年在斯图加特的时光，既短暂有漫长的四年，好像所有人都在向前走，只有他在拜仁停滞不前。

“Nassim说的没错，”Poldi重新站起身来，“无论什么考试最难的都是选择题。”

尽管他知道不该在这么一场重要的比赛前考虑别的事情，但Poldi明白那即将到来的九十分钟也仅仅只是一小部分，他挠了挠头，往酒店的方向走去。

Schweini坐在酒店门口的台阶上，从远处看过来，他像个走丢的孩子乖乖的待在原地不敢乱动，直到他见到Poldi的身影逐渐清晰，这才站起身来跑过去，他低声叫着Poldi的名字，临近七月的维也纳炎热而湿润，Schweini正对着阳光有些睁不开眼，他几乎是眯着眼睛看向Poldi。

“我们会赢吗？”Poldi问。

“我不清楚，但我想赢。”Schweini说。

“那赢了之后呢？”Poldi最后问到。

这个问题最终没有得到解答，他们的决赛并不轻松，正如Loew一直说的那样，在决赛遇见的任何球队都不会轻易取胜，更别说他们的对手是西班牙了，Torres与 Iniesta的配合天衣无缝，Ramos的助攻防不胜防，Xavi总是能扣过防守横传中路，Schweini在左右两路都被堵死，他加大了跑动的范围，可这几乎没有起到任何作用，Per对于防守Torres这件事上明显力不从心，但他发誓自己已经拼尽全力了，Poldi的表现可以称得上好，但光是压制Ramos已经让他分身乏术。

这样焦灼的情况过去半小时，Lahm的防守失误给了Torres一个极佳的机会，他强行从外线超越接着突入禁区右侧，在门前右脚挑射，踢出了决定性的进球。当红衣军团拥抱在一起庆祝这粒进球时，Lahm有一瞬间的恍惚，他的大脑停转了几秒，他甩了甩头，重新跑回自己的半场。

“别灰心，才三十分钟而已。”Ballack从他身边跑开，“我们还有机会。”

僵局被打破带来显而易见的改变是西班牙的防守更加严密，虽然Ballack尝试过几次射门，但都毫无成效，而Klose在锋线被Marchena牵制，很难找到突破口，西班牙的几次反击都很猛烈，Lehmann用了百分之两百的专注盯着全场，Loew在场下坐立不安，他不断的起身来来回回走动，双手同样找不到合适的地方安放。

最终，随着Schweini的倒地，结束的哨声响起，球场里爆发出最热烈的欢呼声，一如曾听到的数次欢呼一样，它们都不属于他们，球场的一段泛起红色的浪潮，已是夜晚的维也纳仍旧熙熙攘攘，空气里弥漫着今夜无眠的兴奋。

Schweini坐在草地上低着头，不少人走过他的身边拍了拍他的后背，他没有看向任何人，湿润的空气涌进他的鼻腔使他产生多余的错觉，兴许这不是错觉，Schweini想，他的手臂和大腿有不同程度的擦伤，不过这一刻都显得无关紧要，他深吸了一口气最后抬起头，Poldi就站在他的眼前，他的球鞋踩过草地发出细微的摩擦声。

“我们尽力了。”Poldi说。

Schweini没有回答，他握住Poldi伸出的手站了起来，他们一起走到场下，在离开前他转过头看了一眼仍停留在场内的红衣军团，他开口道：“然后呢？”

Poldi摇摇头回答说：“我不知道，但我想如果我们也有这一刻，会和他们一样。”

 

七十三.

尽管没能夺冠带来的消极情绪在他们离开维也纳之后带来了几天的阴雨，不过好在没有影响到他们赛后的休整假期，Poldi去了几趟医院，有几次是和Schweini一起看望Ballack，另外几次是为了他自己，不过他对于伤痛表现出绝口不提的气势来，但媒体总能先一步知道他在干什么，所以不出意料的是Schweini很快就知道了这件事。

在这之后的赫岑多夫格外热闹，除了Schweini每天准时准点的到来，Per有时也会来，Lahm通常会以刚好路过的借口进来喝杯咖啡，更不用说他们在拜仁的好友们，当然还有很多整日待在屋外的狗仔，Poldi时常想溜去皮尔森湖走一走，但大部分时间他都被留在后院里乖乖的上药和复建。

不过他乐于看到Nassim捉弄Schweini的样子，然后在他们的关系彻底破裂前，自己会先一步上去做个专业的和事佬，Schweini总是嘟囔着说Nassim对于他过于苛刻，Poldi则笑笑不说话，就像刚才Schweini没有放好咖啡杯而被Nassim逮了个正着。

“你要让Nassim横行霸道到什么时候？”Schweini走向后院坐到了Poldi身边。

“他喜欢开玩笑，况且没有放好杯子是你的错。”Poldi伸了个懒腰看向Schweini，“明天怎么样？我是说为你庆祝生日。”

“之前我就想问你，为什么？”

Poldi的眼睛里没有笑意，他低下头轻声说：“我要走了，Basti。”

“回伯格海姆吗？”Schweini放下杯子，“那你会在生日前回来的，这并......”

“我是说离开拜仁，Basti，我要离开拜仁了。”

“你从未和我商量过这件事，”Schweini的语气里带着失望，“你连一次机会都不愿给我。”

Poldi抬起头对上Schweini的眼睛，其实到现在他也没有做好告诉他的准备，但Schweini是这么好，每当在这个家里与他相处一秒，自己的愧疚便会加深一倍，他知道如果再不告诉Schweini，现在失望的绝对不会是Schweini一个人。

“你知道的，对吗？”Poldi叹了口气，“即便我不离开拜仁，这个赛季也不会再上场，这对我意味着什么，你是知道的。”

Schweini想说不能上场的原因有很多，但最后他选择沉默不言，Poldi起身走进院子里，他将那个孤零零的足球踢进球门里，最后说：“这是你23岁的生日，我们又能有几个四年呢。”

站在门口的Nassim一直没有出声， Poldi对于转会的事表现出势在必得的样子，其实他知道在他们和好后无论是谁都没有再去说过这个话题，早在Poldi决定转会前，Klinsmann就已经找过他，除了那些言不由衷的寒暄之外，每一句都离不开耐心，可Poldi是个纯粹的人，他单纯的执着于踢球，而这件事又恰巧是他的职业，很多时候他的纯粹阻碍了他的发展，他做过很多妥协，可他无法再继续浪费时间了。

“噢，你要走了吗？”Nassim看见Schweini起身，“晚餐......”

“我明天会再过来，”Schweini说，“明天见，Nassim。”

Nassim没有来得及道别，Schweini的离开使得屋子变得空荡荡，Poldi从院子里走了回来，坐在了Schweini刚才坐的椅子上，边几上的咖啡还冒着热气，空气里还有Schweini身上好闻的味道。

Poldi长长地叹了口气，接着端起那杯咖啡喝了一口。

“你不该喝咖啡的。”Nassim走了过去。

Poldi放下杯子说：“我只是想知道他刚刚的感受。”

 

七十四.

随着新赛季的开始，Schweini变得不再那么频繁的前往赫岑多夫，接下去的日子简单而平静，没有Poldi的拜仁依旧是拜仁，它强大且势不可挡，可Schweini知道少了些什么，这并非新球员的补充可以替代，他对Poldi表现出百分百的理解和支持，可他知道要接受这件事自己也许还需要一些时间。

这对于Poldi来说也绝对不是一件轻松的事，他需要做许多转会的准备，以及应付媒体的发问，他知道大部分时间他没有选择，所以他一遍遍背着Nassim写好的稿子，接通那些电话，接受那些采访，在那些所有的问题中，他最害怕别人问他有关笑容的一切。

人们总是问到他为什么要笑，输球的时候，转会的时候，每一句话都足够锋利切开愈合的伤口，人们问，一个失败者为什么要笑。

第一次听到的时候Poldi愣住了，他的笑容完全僵在脸上，他动了动嘴角想扯出几个单词，但他发现这个问题他从没考虑过，紧接着他看见记者们手里的相机闪烁着耀眼的灯光似乎就是等待着他的无言以对，他忽然想起Schweini曾说喜欢自己的笑容，这个世界总是公平的，Poldi想，有人喜欢就一定会有人讨厌。

虽然并不是每一次采访都顺心如意，但Poldi仍旧做好了他该做的一切，在拜仁的冬歇到来前，他跑了几趟Klinsmann的办公室递交了一些材料，Klinsmann对此没有过多的评价，他也完美的做好了他该做的一切，将所有信息上交给高层，最后将转会合同交给了Poldi。

实际上这件事完全不用他亲自动手，但他只是想借此和Poldi见上一面，他们约在了马克西米安大街的餐厅里，Klinsmann一边说着好久不见，一边拥抱了他。

“是的，好久不见。”Poldi笑了一下，拍了拍Klinsmann的手臂。

“我知道也许你不想见我，”Klinsmann将文件递了过去，“但我只想和你说声抱歉，也许这个赛季还没结束我也要离开慕尼黑，你知道这里从来不缺人。”

Poldi有些诧异的问：“你要离开拜仁了吗？”

克林斯曼点点头说：“有些时候我们别无选择。”

“当所有的工作成为兴趣，人们至少会变得不再被动，而兴趣成为工作，就会像这样。”Poldi若有所思地看着手里的文件袋，“我很高兴最后能和你见上一面，老实说我曾抱怨过你的安排，可我想任何人都会抱怨这样的不公平。”

“很长一段时间里，我只想着如何赢，可身处这个位置，不就该考虑这些事吗？”Klinsmann双手交叉抵在额前，“可很多事在当下的环境里义无反顾，之后便会追悔莫及，更何况那些本末倒置的方法并没有给我取得胜利，所以拜仁不会再给我机会。”

“你喜欢踢球吗？”Poldi忽然轻笑了一下，“在我小的时候只能靠踢球获得尊重，那些人高马大的孩子王不会因为输球而欺负我，反而成为我的朋友，人们不会觉得语言不通是阻碍，我热爱足球，因为我的世界里只有足球。”

Klinsmann陷入了一个短暂的沉思中，他回想起自己走过的那些年，人们似乎只记得最辉煌的时刻，那些汗水和失落夹杂着的艰辛，并没有多少人会感同身受。

“我喜欢踢球，”Klinsmann抬起头缓缓地开口说，“可我好像已经忘记为什么热爱它了。”

“所以这是我离开的原因，”Poldi收起了笑意，“我忠于自己，而不是人们。”

Klinsmann睁大眼睛打量着眼前坐着的Poldi，他就像第一次见到他似的看向他的眼睛和脸颊，除了阳光在他的皮肤上晒出的痕迹外，他依旧是几年前那个爱笑的年轻人，可就在这一刻，Klinsmann发觉他甚至从没了解过Poldi。

“你的变化很大，”Klinsmann最后说，“我好像第一天认识你。”

“相信我，如果你曾给过我这样平等交流的机会，我们会成为好朋友的。”Poldi笑着说。

 

七十五.

慕尼黑的十二月夹杂着间歇性的雨雪，Poldi坐在火车里欣赏了一路，转会的事情尘埃落定后他轻松不少，十月份离开慕尼黑前他与队友们聚了聚，也抽空去拜访了Loew，就好像所有事情按部就班的朝着既定的方向走，很快他会回到科隆的球场，做为主力球员上场，老实说没有什么能比上场踢球更令人兴奋的了。

不过唯独一件事令他感到惋惜，那就是在联赛里他无法继续和Schweini一起踢球了，但人生就是这样，Poldi心想，这注定是一道单选题。

出了火车站还没淋上几片雪，Schweini举着的大伞就撑过了Poldi的头顶，他们挤在人流里向停车场走去，Schweini从口袋里拿出一罐热咖啡，Poldi赶忙拿了过来贴在自己的脸上。

“坐飞机不是更快吗？”Schweini看着他的样子笑了起来，“还不会这么冷。”

“我很久没有坐过火车了，”Poldi说，“没想到它比我记忆里要冷的多。”

Schweini笑着摇摇头，又聊了些伯格海姆的事情，最后他们一同上车前往了罗森海姆，这是一周前Schweini提议的，他在电话里邀请Poldi来慕尼黑看看雪景，顺道一起喝一杯，考虑到他们有限的两人时光，Poldi没有考虑太多就答应了。

由于是雨雪天，Schweini没有开的太快，原本一个小时的行程倒是多出了半小时来，Poldi也乐的自在，他是第一次到罗森海姆，隔着车窗他看见雪势渐渐变大，也看见消失在这片苍白里的慕尼黑。

“戴上吧，因河边会有些冷。”Schweini从后座拿了围巾和手套放在Poldi的腿上，对方没有动，仍旧看着窗外。

过了会儿Poldi转头看过来，他拨弄着腿上的手套说：“我以前并不是很喜欢慕尼黑，现在却有些舍不得，真是奇怪。”

Schweini停好车替他戴上围巾，亲吻了一下他的额头说：“那一定是你太爱我了。”

Poldi冲他眨眨眼，一边戴着手套一边下了车，他跟着Schweini来到因河边的一家小酒馆，他们入座还没五分钟，店里突然来了几名乐手，他们举止有些古怪，坐在室外的空地上淋着雪唱起了歌。

Poldi吃着薯格问：“这就是Tobi经常说的那家店吗？”

“嗯，他有些日子没有过来了。”Schweini喝了口苏打水，“好凉。”

Poldi笑着将自己的巧克力推过去，Schweini尝了一口伸出舌头说了句好甜。

“我最惋惜的事是你没有见过慕尼黑的夏天，”Schweini将一块薯格塞进嘴里，“五点多天就会亮，到处都是漂亮的绿色，到了傍晚有瑰丽的夕阳，我家的院子里就可以看见。”

“我们的夏天注定没有办法欣赏美景，Basti，”Poldi看向店外的飘雪，“但这个夏天我过的很开心，我不知道明年的夏天是否还能和大家在一起踢球，不过这是我最期待的事情了。”

“Luki，我......”Schweini看向他，“我想问你，我是说......”

Poldi好奇的抬起头用手指刮了刮Schweini的鼻尖说：“怎么了，你被冻傻了吗？”

“我是说我想邀请你去我家，”Schweini的双手捉住那只手真诚的提议道，“你不在的这段时间里我考虑了很多，我不确信这是不是一个合适的时候，但我希望以后回想起来不会后悔，Luki，一起去见见我的父母吧。”

“哇哦，我完全没有准备，”Poldi愣了一下，“你确定他们会接受我吗？我竟然现在就开始紧张了。”

Poldi伸出另一只手覆上，Schweini的体温很高，他握住Poldi的那只手些微有些出汗，他并没有看上去的那么镇定自若，相反的他将Poldi的手拉向自己抵在额头上轻声说：“我本来想再早些告诉你，转会的事让我有些犹豫，但我不想再等了，你的人生计划的有条不紊，我希望那里还有我的一席之地。”

Poldi扬起嘴角温柔地说：“你怎么连这点信心都没有，至少在你父母接受我前，最该担心有没有一席之地的人应该是我。”

“我试着提过几次，我想他们并不反对，”Schweini抬起头，“Tobi也有帮忙，相信我，不会有问题的。”

Poldi淡淡的笑了起来，他拉过Schweini的手在上面留下一个吻，接着说：“如果可以，我现在就想吻你。”

Schweini撤下一只手拿起桌上的菜单挡在他们的侧脸，然后微微起身迅速的在Poldi的上唇留下一个浅浅的吻，他笑起来的眼睛眯成好看的弧度，坐下时还若无其事的将菜单打开，引得服务员重新走了过来，Poldi吐着舌头说这一点也不够。

真糟糕，Schweini想，他已经开始想念Poldi了。

 

七十六.

冬歇结束后Poldi在慕尼黑待了一些日子，他对于Klinsmann的离开感到惋惜，而Heynckes的到来使他对自己感到遗憾，在最后披着拜仁队服上场的比赛里，他拥有了更多时间来证明自己，但那也只是他在拜仁里最后拥有的时间了，Poldi心里比任何时候都清楚这些比赛的意义。

Heynckes离开时和Poldi有过几次谈话，他努力劝说Poldi留下，实际上在这几次的谈话里Poldi感到极大的动摇，但最后他也只能笑着告诉Heynckes一切已经太迟了，不过作为在拜仁最后的插曲，Poldi感到意外和高兴，回到科隆后他还保持着和Heynckes的联系。

科隆的时间似乎比慕尼黑的要快一些，Poldi不止一次这么想，自从他回到伯格海姆后，每天的时间都不够用，最开始的时候他在医院清闲了几天，出院后他就被工作安排满了，每天回到家时已经过了晚餐时间，所以他不得不一边吃着饭一边和Schweini进行视频聊天，他们从天气聊到时事再到球赛，有时是斯诺克，有时是篮球，遇上各自的比赛时便再说说老对手的情况，Poldi总是被Justyna以保证睡眠为由强制中断聊天，这导致Schweini问过好几次是不是还能重获Justyna的信任之类的问题。

Poldi在临近七月的时候搬进了市区的新公寓里，在写门牌时他用了个奇怪的名字，等到科隆的训练正式开始后，他待在公寓里的时间少的可怜，不过他享受这份忙碌，至少在这里他是被需要的，没有人要求他耐心等待和更多历练。

这种喜悦和被接纳相辅相成，在科隆他感到十足的安心，他无需面对那些讨厌的记者和令人尴尬的访谈，他唯一要做的就是训练、上场和进球，然后在更衣室里开几个玩笑，最后回家，这里的人不会因为他曾经离去而排挤他，甚至无比高兴他的归来，Poldi由衷地感谢这里的一切，当然这并不是在指责拜仁，即便是离开后Poldi也经常梦到自己披着红色队服奔跑在安联球场，接着进球，然后跑向Schweini。

在球场上他们总能拥抱在一起，因为他们彼此就在触手可及的地方，而对于Poldi来说转会带来的另一个影响则是他无法时时刻刻的在他身边找到Schweini，从队友变成对手的过程并没有那么难以接受，Poldi只是有些遗憾他们没能好好珍惜那些在一起的时间，不过德甲联赛的开始意味着他们很快就会见面，Poldi答应了Schweini如果科隆赢了球，他就会去慕尼黑见他的父母。

如果抛开联赛的计分规则不谈，他们的两场比赛显得趣味十足，以至于Schweini在赛程结束后不得不一边摇着头一边叹气，当第一场以平局结束后，Poldi还打趣地说拭目以待，等到第二场结束的时候就连Poldi都有些无奈地摇头了，他们不是没有想过平局的可能性，可完全没想过两场都会是平局，这仿佛是上帝开了个玩笑，Schweini离开科隆前问Poldi是否还会来慕尼黑，Poldi笑了笑躲进了人群里。

不过玩笑归玩笑，最后一轮比赛结束之后，Poldi从纽伦堡直接去了慕尼黑，去之前他并没有告诉Schweini自己的行程，前一天的电话里还在说要让Schweini拍一张勃兰登堡门的照片给自己，于是在自己第二天去往慕尼黑的路上收到了许多照片，有空景的，还有一些队友合照的，以及那些看起来像是被人偷拍的Schweini摆出奇怪表情的，Poldi一边笑着一边按下保存键，想着回到科隆后全部放进相册里。

慕尼黑的清晨有些雾蒙蒙的，Poldi也不清楚自己为什么要赶最早一班车来到这里，也许就因为Schweini的那句“我最惋惜的事是你没有见过慕尼黑的夏天”，他想看看那院子里的日出和夕阳，所以尽管是春夏交际的时候，他还是早早的来到了Schweini的家，他按响了门铃，原以为会是Tobias来应门，结果却是Schweini的母亲。

Poldi还没介绍自己就被那句“我认识你”给打断了，Schweini的母亲显得十分高兴，她邀请Poldi来到家里坐下，询问着是否需要吃些东西，Poldi的确是有些饿了，所以面对餐桌上的面包和香肠时他犹豫了一下，最后他还是同她坐在了餐桌边喝起了热茶。

“你来的不太巧，Basti在比赛，”她将切好的香肠放进Poldi的盘子里，“不过我猜你知道他的行程。”

“谢谢， 是的，我知道，”Poldi喝了口茶，“我本不想这么早来打扰你们......”

“你能来我感到很高兴，”她微笑着说，“Tobi说过很多关于你们的事，我看过Basti的每一场球赛，特别是那些和你一起的，我相信他知道什么对于他来说是最好的。”

Poldi没有说话，眼神定格在那杯热茶里漂浮着的柠檬片上，他想了一会儿最终开口道：“曾经我感到很害怕，害怕别人知道我们的关系，也害怕因此断送前程，恐惧令我做了很多过分的事，可二十岁的时候我总还在相信梦想的纯粹，固执地想要成为最重要的那个。”

“那么现在呢？”

Poldi抬起头看着她的眼睛说：“我仍旧想要成为最重要的那个，但我明白如果不舍弃一些东西就不会得到那些我们想要的，如果我不曾遇到Basti，我相信我不会有现在这么勇敢。”

“你一直都很重要，Lukas，”清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗映在她的眼睛里，闪烁着好看的颜色，“人们总是会忘记事情最开始的模样，他们会渐渐迷失在前进的路上，好像总还记得是带着一本正经的理由和目的，其实他们不知道那些纯粹已经腐烂发臭，而你不同，Lukas，我相信Basti爱你的理由绝不仅仅是因为你是一个好搭档，一个好球员，他知道你很重要，也知道除你之外没有任何人可以替代，不是吗？”

Poldi扬起嘴角笑了起来，阳光洒在他的眼角和脸颊，靠窗边的身影被染上清晨的颜色，显得好看又迷人。

 

七十七.

“我不知道你要来，什么时候到的？”Schweini打开家门的第一件事就是拉住Poldi的手，“我以为你还在纽伦堡，如果早些知道你会来，我不会在柏林待这么久。”

“Basti，你只是晚了一天而已，”Poldi接过他的背包，“我会待上两三天，如果教练不催我回去的话，但愿我能看到院子里的夕阳。”

“我想你一定见过了，Tobi说你已经见过母亲了？”Schweini握住他的手走上楼，“你们聊过了吗？”

Poldi一边开着房门一边把Schweini推进去说：“我们聊的很好，你喜欢我，她也喜欢我。”

还没等关好门Schweini就转身抱住了Poldi，他的吻落在Poldi的额头上，Poldi一手揽住Schweini的腰，另一只向身后带上门，他们交换了一个简短的吻，结束时Schweini双手环住Poldi的腰，将下巴搭在他的肩膀上。

“当Tobi说你在这里时，你不知道我有多高兴，我买了最早的机票回来，”Schweini侧着头亲吻了一下Poldi的颈侧，“那时你没有答应我，我以为你不会来了。”

“哈，”Poldi笑着回答说：“你不光对自己没有自信，对我也没有自信。”

“Luki，我只是不想你一个人去面对这些事。”Schweini抬起头。

“我知道我知道，”Poldi扯了扯他的耳朵说，“我只是担心你站在我身边会让我丢失一些理智，我是说她是你的母亲，也许单独交谈会让我更容易地说出一些心里话。”

Schweini有些疑惑地说：“你是说你没有对我说过心里话？”

“谁知道呢？”Poldi咧开嘴笑起来。

Schweini刚要去亲吻他就被敲门声打断，Tobias的声音在门外响起。

“我希望没有打扰到你们，”他说，“教练打了电话过来。”

Schweini这才意识到自己从下飞机直至到家，手机都是关机状态，他想自己也许错过了几个重要电话，于是快速的跑到楼下接听了起来，Poldi从楼上下来时刚好听见听筒里熟悉的声音，那是Loew的来电。

“我记下时间了，我会准时过去的，”Schweini的眼睛眯成了一条线，“对了，Lukas也在这里，需要换人接听吗？”

电话那头传来了轻松的笑声，接着说：“这可真是太巧了，我正要给他打电话。”

Poldi接过电话放在耳边，熟悉的声音令他感到兴奋，他寒暄了几句后问道：“我想这应该是和大赛有关吧。”

“这可不一定，”他说，“也许我只是想让你们来参加Oliver的生日聚会。”

“得了吧，就连Miro都知道他是五月的生日，”Poldi换了一边接电话继续说，“也许我该现在打个电话给Oli。”

电话那头传来愉快的笑声，随着笑声一起响起的是Bierhoff的声音：“我已经开始想念你们了，幸运的是我们很快就能见面了。”

一旁的Schweini已经分不清电话那头是谁在接听了，他看见Poldi拿出手机记下了时间和集合地点，又闲聊了几句这才说了声感谢挂上电话，接着他冲自己笑了一下拨通了一个号码，他们在用波兰语说着一些事情，Schweini并没有听懂他们具体聊的内容，但他还是听懂了一些常用的单词。

结束了这个通话Poldi兴冲冲地拍了一下Schweini的肩膀，他看向Schweini身后的Tobias说：“猜猜我们要去哪儿？”

Tobias配合的摇摇头，Poldi眨了一下眼睛，尽管有些想要故作冷静，但抑制不住扬起嘴角的喜悦出卖了他，最后在他开口前Schweini笑着接过话说：“我猜是南非，不知道有没有机会去德班听上他们那儿的布鲁斯。”

“ ‘机会不会上门来找,只有人去找机会’，”Poldi看向Schweini，“伟大的狄更斯曾如此说到。”

Schweini转过身向Tobias投去一个无奈的表情，他指了指身边的Poldi说：“你知道这家伙有多无赖了吗？国家队里没有人管得住他。”

“这可说不准，”Tobias也跟着笑起来，“必要时你可以让Klose对他进行说服教育。”

“嘿！”Poldi不满的看向Tobias，Schweini则向后者投去赞许的眼神，他们接着聊了许久有关南非的天气情况，交通状况等，仿佛他们明天就要出行去度假，Poldi对这次的南非之旅格外期待，这意味着他能再一次和Schweini穿同样的队服，在同一个球场奔跑。

 

七十八.

与以往不同的是今年的世界杯有些特别，倒不是说因为举办地在南非，而是Poldi得到了新背号，Lahm成了新队长，队伍里也多了一些新面孔，这对他们来说无疑是件好事，尽管Ballack的腿伤缺席带来了一定的缺憾，但新队员的加入使得球队充满了年轻的力量，在集合前，Schweini拜访了在家修养的Ballack，显然他为自己感到遗憾，但同时他鼓励和支持球队能够获得不错的成绩，但他看上去有些奇怪，离开后的Schweini被这个念头所笼罩，他看不出Ballack的异常，只隐约觉得不安。

在出发的大巴上他找了个机会与Poldi聊起这件事，意外的是Poldi只是耸了耸肩没有发表任何看法，考虑到之前他与Ballack之间的问题，Schweini动了动嘴再没有说什么。

一直到飞机稳稳落地， Poldi才叹了口气对Schweini说出了自己的想法，他本来并不想过多的提及Ballack的事情，他们在预选赛上发生了很大的争执，他的私心告诉他对于Ballack的缺席他感到十分庆幸，但实际上他并不能告诉任何人这个想法。

Poldi从机舱里走出来，他扯了扯帽檐说：“Ballack的事情我感到遗憾，也只是遗憾。”

“我希望他能快点好起来，他看上去令人担心，我希望队里的事情没有影响到他。”Schweini叹了口气看向Poldi，他有些犹豫要不要继续这个话题，最后他什么也没有说。

与澳大利亚的比赛在几天后进行，除了一些低强度的训练外Loew安排了、自由活动的时间，六月的德班没有雨水，使得整座城市困于干燥中，Schweini难得的没有和oldi待在一起，他和Lahm去了酒店附近一家不太起眼的小酒馆。

吸引他们坐下的是酒馆里的乐队，语言的不同并没有成为他们欣赏音乐的障碍，相反他们随着音乐自然地坐下，由于赛事将近他们只要了两杯水。

Lahm将冰块加进杯子里然后推到一旁，快速地打断了Schweini的动作，他头也不抬地说：“感冒才好的人想要做什么？”

Schweini收回手装作遗憾的样子说：“那我只能放弃它了。”

“很久没看到你一个人待着了，Lukas呢？”Lahm抬起头若有所思地说，“该不会你们又吵架了？”

“你知道他的，总是和Miro有说不完的话，再加上Oli喜欢让他来引导团队气氛，到了这里他就不再是我一个人的了，”Schweini喝了一口水继续说，“不过Lukas喜欢这样，国家队对他来说很重要。”

“他对我们来说同样重要，”Lahm说，“需要与被需要总是缺一不可。”

Schweini点点头接着拿出手机看了眼时间然后说了句该回去了，刚起身Lahm握住他的手腕将他重新按回座位上，这令Schweini感到讶异，他转过头看向Lahm，他们没有说话，在只有嘈杂人声和异域音乐的沉默中，有些东西正在改变。

“我听见你们的对话了，在大巴上，”Lahm松开手，“我不想过多干涉你们的事情，但是对于Ballack的事我很遗憾，但就像Lukas说的那样，那也只能是遗憾。”

“我不明白你的意思，我知道你们之间有矛盾，那的确是Ballack的问题，但他并不是针对你和Lukas，或是其他人，”Schweini看向他，“Phili，在此前我就知道他并不是一个完美的人，可没有人是完美的，即便他曾经做过那些事情，我想那是为了团队。”

Lahm叹了口气说：“可没有人愿意被取代，大部分情况下，取而代之的人必须保持盲目的自信。”

“Phili，外界的评价有失公允，我希望你能从这些负面的情绪里抽身，”Schweini拍了拍他的肩膀重新起身，“你们没有做错什么，因为这是不可避免的更替。”

Lahm低下头看了一眼已经融化在水里的冰块，周围依旧是嘈杂的音乐和喧嚣的人群，他拍了一下自己的膝盖站起来，Schweini已经走到了门口，他转过身来看向他，Lahm动了动嘴唇最终扯出了一个简短的微笑。

 

七十九.

第一场比赛的顺利算是意料之中，Poldi在第八分钟进了一个球，赛后他走到场边准备离开，Schweini瞧见他被那些记者们围住，一边笑着一边冲自己挥手，这无疑是个好的开始，Schweini小跑过去将他从那些记者的围堵中解救出来，他们一起回到了更衣室，在回酒店的路上Poldi突然提起了Ballack。

尽管那只是一个记者的提问，但Poldi却哑口无言，这些年面对媒体的经验告诉他在这种时候应当保持微笑并适当地说些恭维的话，可他还是没有说什么，他愣了一下接着转身离开。

“你还好吗？”Schweini走到他的身侧，“别对自己过于苛刻，这没什么。”

“或许我摆脱不了那件事了，”Poldi叹了口气，“但愿比赛能够顺利。”

但他们的第二场比赛却状况频频，预想到的情况一一展现，没有预想到的情况层出不穷，Jovanovic的进球导致气氛焦灼，半小时后他们意外地获得了一个点球的机会，这是一个势在必得的点球，最终他们决定让Poldi去罚球。

老实说Poldi很少在点球上对自己没有信心，他享受这一刻的沉浸，他将球放稳，后退了几步，屏气凝神地观察着对方球门的情况，Stojkovic以同样的专注盯着Poldi的脚下，在这个瞬间他们彼此听不见场外的呼声，只有心跳和球鞋踩过草坪发出的细微摩擦，Poldi深吸了一口气猛然地助跑，抬脚射门的同时他看见了Stojkovic在向同样的方向起跳，当他的脚落地时，他在一瞬间听见了所有声音，那些欢呼和嘘声，那些沮丧和摔打声，但他唯独听不见自己的心跳声。

Poldi的脑子里一片空白，他痛苦地捂住脸，他知道就在刚才他错失了一个点球，他麻木的转过身，双腿怎么也迈不开步子。

Schweini从后方跑了上来，他抱住Poldi不断拍打他的后背，他轻声说：“这没什么，我们需要你重新振作起来。”

但Poldi无法抬起头直视他，这并不是针对Schweini，而是此刻他无法抬起头直视任何一个人，Schweini却在这时抬起手捧住Poldi的脸，有些强硬的让他看向自己，这样的动作持续了两三秒，Poldi皱着眉难过地说：“对不起。”

“我们还有时间，”从前面跑来的Lahm拍了拍Poldi的手臂，“别灰心。”

Schweini松开手看着Poldi跑向前方，他的手指还留有刚才的温度，这是他第一次在点球上失误，Schweini不得不联想到那些记者们会去怎样报道。

赛后那些媒体将比赛的失利归罪于Poldi的失误，他不得不被迫出席发布会，接受记者的追问，他坐立不安地盯着身前的话筒，甚至连像样的句子都不敢说，他觉得就像回到了几年前那些聚光灯就快要淹没他了。

直到采访结束Poldi也并不清楚自己到底说了什么，他的身体先于意识行动，也许早在他想好要说什么的时候，嘴巴就擅自说了些别的，可那些都无关紧要了，Poldi想，现在他只希望能够一个人待着，于是他回到酒店冲了个温水澡，换了一套运动服坐在院子里，他将手机的音乐调到不适的高度，那些旋律从耳机里逃离出来组成杂乱无章的声音。

Poldi望着院子里的野花出神，他已经不再去思考今天球场上发生的一切，他强制自己模拟与加纳的比赛，过了一会儿他发现除了一声叹息之外，他什么事也做不了，直到现在，他的双腿还有在微微发抖，这并不是点球失误带来的不安，而是那些聚光灯下的人和声音。

Schweini喘着气在Poldi身边停下，他翻遍了整个酒店问了所有人，最后在空旷的院子里听见那些细小的声音，他跑了过来发现孤身一人的Poldi，最开始的时候Schweini叫着他的名字，Poldi没有任何回应，他站在他的身后看着他叹气和摇头，最后他从身后抱住他。

“我找了你很久，”Schweini一边说着一边取下他的耳机，“你的声音太大了。”

Poldi放松身子向后仰，将头完全靠在Schweini的怀里，他带着沮丧的口吻说：“我搞砸了。”

“的确，你搞砸了，”Schweini顺着他的话继续说，“所以你得进十个球来弥补。”

“为什么你从来都不会犯错？”Poldi后仰起头看向他，“有时我在想你真的很完美。”

Schweini从他身后走到旁边坐下说：“因为你在场上离我太远，看不见我的失误。”

Poldi“嗯”了一声没有继续说话，Schweini握住他的手放在自己的膝盖上，他从Poldi的手里拿走了手机，手指轻轻抚过他掌心的纹路。

Schweini柔声说：“等比赛结束之后，带我去见见你的父母，好吗？”

 

八十.

这是个一夜无眠的夜晚，尽管Poldi答应了Schweini的要求，但这并不表示他有百分百的把握父母会接纳Schweini，他曾经试探过几次父母对此的态度，显然他们比预想的还要强烈，在Poldi去见Schweini母亲的时候他就做好了被拒绝的准备，可他的母亲那样温柔的表达了支持和理解，这对Poldi来说是极大的帮助，他决定比赛结束后和父母好好谈一谈。

而他们比赛顺利晋级，在和英格兰的比赛中Poldi稳稳当当的进了一球，此后外界的评价终于不再那么咄咄逼人，就在事情逐渐有了起色的时候他们在半决赛上遇到了西班牙。

Müller被禁赛产生了一定的影响，整场比赛他们显得极为谨慎，以至于不敢放开手脚，两年前在维也纳他们同样输给了这支队伍，僵局在下半场被打破，Xavi开出左侧角球，Puyol后点插上头球冲顶，当球越过球门滚落到草坪，他们甚至还没缓过神，Schweini从边线跑了上来，他不可思议的看向那个孤零零的球。

当比赛结束的哨声被吹响时，Schweini不可遏制的捂住脸，四年前他们输给了意大利，四年后他们在同样的赛程上输给了西班牙，在这之后争夺第三名的荣誉似乎都已经无关紧要，七月的约翰内斯堡吹起了凉爽的风，观众席上排出了红色的人浪，Schweini看了一眼周围停下了脚步，他用双手抹开眼泪却发现越抹越多，他无法控制自己，四年前的夏天他还带着兴奋和喜悦，四年后的今天他站在这里满眼望去却是泪水模糊的世界。

Poldi坐在场边低下头，他习惯了这些欢呼不属于自己，他想起刚刚加入国家队到现在已经过去了六年，在所有的比赛中他尽力而为，但都没能给他们带来任何的荣誉，足球世界里论输赢总是过于残酷，可他深吸了一口气缓缓起身，他扶起了Özil和Per，跑向了Lahm给他一个紧紧的拥抱，接着跑过时Khedira拍了拍他的后背，最后在Schweini身边停住，他的脸上还印着泪痕，眼眶泛红地看向Poldi。

“还没结束呢，”Poldi说，“还没夺冠就哭成这样，如果夺冠了你的眼泪肯定会淹没莱茵河。”

“噢，Lukas，”Schweini用尽力气抱住Poldi，“我只是想起了四年前的事情。”

“是啊，时间过的好快，”Poldi将头搭在Schweini的肩膀上说，“我们都不再是十九岁了。”

Schweini没有说话，他重新擦了擦眼泪同Poldi一起走向场下，当他们回到更衣室的时候发现Loew站在门口没有进去，Poldi拉着Schweini坐下问道：“你后悔吗？”

“没有什么值得后悔的，”Schweini用毛巾盖住脸，“因为后悔挽救不了什么。”

“可我后悔懦弱，”Poldi低下头，“这也许是我们失败的原因。”

Schweini没有说话，他不认同却也不否认Poldi的观点，在刚刚结束的那场比赛上他们的表现算不上拼尽全力，可无法避免的是惶恐不安和紧张，这种负面的情感来源复杂，很难阐述清楚。

过了一会儿Loew走了进来，他环视一周最后将视线停在低下头的Lahm身上说：“你们还很年轻，这并不是你们的第一场比赛，也绝不会是最后一场，如果所有人都失去了信心，再过多少个四年都不会有所改变。”

Lahm抬起头看向Loew，他取下毛巾走了过去，在轻声说了句抱歉后这才转过身朝向所有人，最后他开口说：“值得畏惧的应该是我们自己，而不是别人。”

Loew轻笑着拍打了一下Lahm的肩膀，他指着袖标说：“这很值得。”


	9. Chapter 9

八十一.

回到德国后他们花了一些时间调整情绪，时隔四年的季军头衔令他们感到有些气馁，不过好在联赛的成绩不错，Poldi得以抽空回了一趟格利维茨，他去见了正在休假的家人，但他们的谈话并不顺利，父亲从勃然大怒到闭口不谈甚至怒气冲冲的将他赶出家门，无奈之下Poldi不得不坐上晚间的飞机回到科隆，他在伯格海姆住了几天，当和Justyna聊起这个话题时，她却表现出难以置信的神情来。

“你确定在这个时候告诉他们是合适的吗？”Justyna问，“我认为在这件事上你太着急了。”

Poldi耸耸肩说：“如果是向父亲坦白这件事，那无论什么时候都不合适，我也想到了会是这样的结果。”

“母亲呢，她没有帮你说话吗？”

“也许她被我吓坏了，”Poldi笑了笑，“Basti想要见见他们，我猜还有很长的一段路要走。”

Justyna叹了口气苦笑道：“我会替你向他们解释，但说实话我不能保证父亲不会拿枪指着他的头。”

Poldi没有继续说什么，之后他找来了Nassim出主意，可Nassim仍旧对之前的事心存芥蒂，尽管他也答应会美言几句，但也仅仅是几句而已。

又过了几天Poldi回到了市区的公寓里，在临近俱乐部集训前他接到了Schweini的电话，电话里兴奋地说着假期和到达时间，Poldi觉得糟糕透了，这当然不是指他不想见到Schweini，而是这种时候去见他的父母无疑是火上浇油，可Poldi又无法开口拒绝Schweini的到来，而彼此之间的过于了解，以至于电话里轻不可闻的叹息Schweini都知道那意味着什么，他们在电话里讨论了一番，最终Schweini还是决定前往科隆。

到达的那天下着小雨，Poldi早早的候在机场外等着Schweini的电话，他压低了帽檐坐在角落里，今早他同母亲进行了一次简短的对话，他们答应与Schweini见上一面，但结果却不敢保证，想到这里Poldi不禁叹了口气，过了会儿手机响了起来，他按了接听键还没多说几句就听见背后传来了熟悉的声音。

他载着Schweini先回了趟公寓，除了坦白自己的担忧外，Poldi还问起了Schweini的父亲。

“我从没见过他，”Poldi说，“我想也许母亲总是偏爱我们，你的父亲没有反对过吗？”

“他的原话是‘如果我阻止两个好孩子相爱，那就太混蛋了’，”Schweini伸手覆上Poldi握成拳的双手，“但起初他也很吃惊，只要给他们一点时间，我相信你的父母会接受我的。”

“我不确定这个时候去见他们是不是合适，”Poldi抬起头看向他，“但我仍旧想要坦白这件事，我不想一辈子瞒着父母，这个念头使我感到愧疚不安。”

Schweini紧紧地握住Poldi的手，他向他保证这一切会顺利，于是他们简单的收拾了一下，Schweini只带上了从慕尼黑买好的Rauchbier，等到他们一起到了家门口，Schweini踌躇了一阵，他站在楼梯前深吸了一口气，接着训练了一下嘴部肌肉，然后伸手整理了衣领，一切完毕后这才走上前，Poldi却被他逗笑了，他站在楼梯上看着Schweini的动作一边摇着头一边转动钥匙开门。

最先出来迎接他们的是Justyna，她和Poldi交换了几句悄悄话，Schweini只顾着环顾四周，这还是他第一次来到Poldi的家，宽窄的客厅里坐着Poldi的父亲，他的母亲从厨房端出了柠檬水，Justyna将他们安排在侧面的沙发，Schweini将礼物递给了她。

坐下后他们并没有过多的交流，电视里的新闻播报声格外的清脆，Poldi的母亲将水杯放在他们的面前，Poldi看了一眼母亲又将眼神移到父亲的鼻尖，他的嘴唇上下开合了几次刚要开口却被父亲的声音打断了。

“你的训练还没开始吗？”他问。

“噢，训练，”Poldi愣了一下，“是的，我明天去科隆报道。”

“那很好，带着你的朋友四处看看吧，”他关上了电视起身，放下遥控器后他抬起头看着Schweini说，“我知道你来这里的目的，但我对你们的故事不感兴趣，因为那是你们的事情。”

 

八十二.

回去的路上Schweini一直没有说话，Poldi的眼睛里也染上一层忧虑，他握住Schweini的手低声说着抱歉，Schweini摇摇头看向窗外，伯格海姆下起了一阵小雨，路灯下倒影被拉的很长，Schweini叹了口气转过头看向他们交握住的手。

“这不是你的错，”Schweini说，“坏消息一目了然，但至少你父亲没有预想的那样表示厌恶。”

“他们只是在表示拒绝，Justyna说这件事的严重程度不亚于我小时候要去踢球而不是上学，”Poldi笑了一下，“他们总是希望我按照既定的路走，比如学好德语，做一个普通人。”

“谁能给普通下个定义？”Schweini看向他，“谁又能说我们不是普通人呢？”

Poldi将车停稳在路边，他沉默了一会儿接着将Schweini的手贴近自己的胸口，雨水拍打在车窗上发出嘀嗒的响声，心跳在这一刻静止。

“Basti，”Poldi说，“我们结婚吧。”

依旧是绵长的嘀嗒声响彻在他们周围，也许正因如此他们都产生了时间静止的错觉，Schweini的眼眶发热，他不得不用另一只手蒙住自己的眼睛，却又掩盖不住喜悦，他一边哭着一边笑着，完全忘记要去回复Poldi的话，显然对方并不是在询问他，Poldi的眼睛弯成好看的弧度，他盯着Schweini看了很久，在他终于平复气息后才开口说：“我知道应该买好戒指，可我等不了那么久。”

“你以为用戒指就能绑住我吗？”Schweini眼眶泛红地看着他，“我很高兴是你提出这件事。”

Poldi打断他说：“你的意思是还会有别人向你求婚？”

“这可说不准，”Schweini拍了拍自己的脸，“追求我的人实在太多了。”

Poldi耸耸肩一边发动车子一边说：“那可真遗憾，你得告诉他们你是我的。”

Schweini说着“是是是”接着凑上去亲吻Poldi的侧脸，他忽然发现其实眼前的这个人并没有他表现得那么从容不迫，他的下眼睑过于湿润，睫毛还在止不住地颤抖，握住方向盘的手指紧紧蜷在里侧，Schweini无声地笑了一下，他看向窗外淅淅沥沥的雨帘，想着这场雨终于要停了。

Schweini没有在科隆待很久，从伯格海姆回来后他只在Poldi的公寓里待了不到八小时，除去车程实际上他们坐下来说话的时间所剩无几，离开前Schweini拍着胸脯保证会重获父亲的信任，Poldi则摇摇头说着“你哪儿来的自信”，可他心里清楚，Schweini并不仅仅是为了他自己，而是从心底里希望能够获得所有人的祝福，Poldi很难不为此动容，每次瞧见Schweini拼命的模样就越发觉得过去的自己是个十足的混蛋，因为Schweini在乎的是他们，而并非是个人，可他从不允许Poldi再提及有关过去那些事的半点抱歉，所以Poldi也不再迷惘和踌躇，他想能遇见Schweini，并和他相爱，是这辈子最好的事情。

结束了这次短暂的会面后，他们重新投入到德甲联赛中，五月临近尾声的时候Poldi提议他们可以趁着比赛结束的假期去一趟波兰，Schweini想也没想的答应了，他对格利维茨向往已久，再加上Poldi告诉他自己的祖母还要教他如何做炖肉，Schweini可就有些迫不及待了，除了在球场上奋力拼抢进球，到了晚上他还要跟着Poldi学几句波兰语，到了联赛正式结束，Schweini学会了不少单词，他甚至已经会唱《在卡吉德洛森林里》，尽管Poldi时常表示这和自己听到的不太一样，但Schweini还是乐于表现自己的唱歌本领。

 

八十三.

结果就是从卡托维茨机场到索斯诺维茨的一路上Schweini都哼着这首歌，Poldi不得不几次打断他更改车里的音乐，Schweini丝毫不在意自己是不是真的走调，他一路上都兴致勃勃，到了下午他们在索斯诺维茨停上一小会儿，吃了一点东西后重新上路，距离格利维茨还有约几十公里，Poldi坐上车系好安全带问：“见到祖母你准备说什么？”

“我希望能得到她的祝福，”Schweini笑了起来，“我会告诉她我们就要结婚了，请放心把Lukas交给我。”

Poldi一边笑着一边握住方向盘，他戴上墨镜后说：“你知道为什么祖母要教你做炖肉吗？”

Schweini诚实地摇了摇头，他当然以为这是Poldi要求的。

“因为她说我们家的人，哪有不会做炖肉的。”

Poldi仍旧在笑，他的墨镜上映着波兰的天空，Schweini的视线从Poldi身上移向车窗，他看着澄澈明净的蓝天笑着说：“和你的眼睛一样。”

他们在半小时后到达了格利维茨市区，过了三个街区停在了一座灰色的小楼前，他们一起下了车，Poldi走上楼按下了门铃，老式的铁门开启时发出吱呀的声音，他的祖母迈着缓慢的步伐走了出来，她看见Poldi显得极为高兴，一边亲着他的侧脸一边握住双手，他们低语了一阵，Poldi朝Schweini伸出手将他拉到身边。

“这是Basti，”Poldi将他们的手握在一起，“是我喜欢的人。”

“我知道我知道，” Sofia笑着说，“广播里经常提到你和Schweini，我知道是他。”

“我想Justyna一定和您说过了，”Poldi搀扶住Sofia，“可父亲不同意。”

“他不同意你踢球，你就不踢了吗？” Sofia转过身拉住Schweini，“别想太多，孩子。”

“我并不......”Schweini停顿了几秒说，“谢谢您。”

Sofia点点头说了句“好孩子”，接着走向厨房拿出了围裙，她递给Schweini又嘱咐Poldi去楼上的房间准备材料，Schweini刚开始还担心有些自己的波兰语不够熟练，但等到Poldi从楼上回来，做饭这件事就成了他们俩在厨房瞎闹，Sofia坐在客厅的摇椅上听着广播，时不时提醒他们要注意火候。

“她可真好，”Schweini将火关小了些，“我喜欢她身上的花香。”

“她也很喜欢你，她完全放心把自己的厨房交给你，”Poldi从他手里拿过汤勺，“现在安心了吗？”

Schweini点点头，他离开厨房走到客厅，Sofia半眯着眼睛看起来似乎睡着了，Schweini轻声轻脚地从背包里拿出一个蓝色绒面小盒，接着小心翼翼的回到厨房，Poldi盯着他看了一眼没有说话，Schweini走近了些在他面前打开了盒子。

Poldi看着他忍不住地笑起来，他说：“你确定在这个时候，我们都穿着围裙，我还拿着汤勺，给我戴戒指？”

“下飞机的时候我就想告诉你，”Schweini说，“喜欢吗？”

“不戴在我手上，我可不能说好看，”Poldi眨眨眼，“我知道这附近有一家小教堂，要去吗？”

他们将餐桌收拾干净，摆放好已经做好的炖肉，取下围裙挂在厨房里，又洗了手和脸，这才蹑手蹑脚地准备出门，Poldi轻声说：“真像是做坏事”，Schweini则笑着去开门。

“我祝福你们，” Sofia的声音突然在他们背后响起，“回来时带瓶蜂蜜酒，这种时候没有酒可不行。”

 

八十四.

“你们结婚了？”

最先发现这件事的人是Lahm，他很难不注意到在阳光下那枚戒指折射出的好看光彩，所以在训练的空隙他走近Schweini问了他，Schweini的回答也是意料之中，他的眼睛里闪烁着温柔的笑意。

Lahm有些惊讶，却又觉得这说不定是最好的决定，于是他发自内心地对Schweini说：“我祝福你们。”

“时间过去太久了，”Schweini拉着他坐在了草坪上，“我们都不再年轻，我所做的一切只是希望以后不会后悔，相信我，那种感觉并不好受。”

“科隆的成绩不好，再加上点球的失误，我担心在这个时候你们的事情会被重新翻出来，你知道那些人喜欢这样的新闻。”Lahm用手环住膝盖继续说，“可你们似乎从那以后就不再隐藏，我以为你们已经想好所有对策了。”

“事实上我不想刻意隐瞒什么，只是经过那段时间后我们不得不谨慎些，现在想想Lukas离开慕尼黑说不定是件好事，尽管我还是希望他能回来。”

“他不会在科隆待太久的，但我们都知道这里再也不会是他的选择了，”Lahm拍了拍裤子上的灰尘起身说，“不管怎么样我都为他高兴。”

“谢谢你，Phili。”Schweini由衷地说到。

没过多久Lahm担心的事情就有了动静，报纸和新闻上开始翻来覆去的猜测有关那枚戒指的问题，有意者当然会直指身在科隆的Poldi，Schweini对这件事没有做太多回应，他将自己关在家里不接受任何人的采访，由于踝关节外侧韧带受伤他已经缺席好一阵子的比赛，尽管在康复中他接到了Loew的电话，但除了抱歉他什么也没有说，Loew却固执地要Schweini答应这件事，甚至要让Poldi来做说客，Schweini看着自己被包裹严实的腿只能苦笑着答应。

而Poldi的出现令他始料不及，他没有想过Poldi会在风口浪尖的时候来到慕尼黑，当他打开门看见Poldi的时候，他甚至一下就倒在他的怀里，尽管嘴上说着不该来的词句，可双手已经抱住了他，Poldi 依旧是玩笑似的口吻，他没有提及关于那些媒体的事情，但他说到了一个人，那正是Schweini担心的事情。

“听我说Basti，这不是空穴来风，”Poldi的手指抚过Schweini的戒指，“是Ballack的问题。”

“我知道，”Schweini叹了口气，“就是因为知道才无法做出行动，他们已经找上门了，那时他们也是这样对待你的吗？”

Poldi亲吻着Schweini的手说：“那已经是过去的事了，无论发生过什么，我都不在意，但我知道如果不按照他们说的做，你的处境将会很危险。”

“这是你来这里的原因？”Schweini问，“你不该在这个时候来的。”

“我是来见Ballack的，”Poldi如实说，“是他不该在这个时候诋毁球队的名誉，更不该因为那些矛盾做出这样的事。”

“他说这不是他授意的，也许这是真心话，”Schweini轻声说，“他看上去很失落。”

Poldi没有说话，在这短暂的沉默中他想起了很多事，例如那些被球队高层训斥，被媒体追问，被对手辱骂，这里面的每一件他都不希望Schweini去面对，可他们却又不得不向现实妥协。

“我不知道为什么爱你会这么难，”Poldi最后说，“世界大到一望无际，却又小到无处躲藏。”

Schweini动了动嘴唇接着闭上眼，伸手将Poldi紧紧地抱在怀里。

 

八十五.

Poldi离开慕尼黑的一周后，Schweini被各种理由叫去俱乐部参加谈话，那些所谓的座谈会不过是在讨论对他的处置以及是否应该让他们一起参加欧洲杯，Schweini在这些高层们的讨论里心不在焉，他只想着原来Poldi曾经也是这样坐在砧板上，这些讨论没有任何意义，仿佛只有名字与自己有关，那些决定从不会询问自己的意见，Schweini厌倦了这些，他知道事情的起因来自Ballack的经纪人，可事已至此再去责备任何人都于事无补。

最终的结论是他们要求Schweini摘下戒指，拒绝接受任何采访，面对这些命令Schweini别无选择，尽管他据理力争并抗议这些人的蛮横，可他知道无论自己说什么结果都无法改变，几天后他给Poldi打了电话，电话那头传来的叹息声令Schweini感到心碎，更让他觉得难过的是Poldi在沉默后仍旧笑着说没关系。

于是Schweini以伤病为由拒绝任何场合的露面，他缺席了几乎所有预选赛，也没有出席记者会阐述原因，他厌恶那些镜头和话筒，除了随着球队做一些简单的独自训练外，他没有和任何人交谈，但那些逼迫他拿掉戒指的人却格外满意，舆论的声音渐小，取而代之的是欧洲杯的欢呼声。

但Schweini并没有跟着队伍一起前往格但斯克，在养病的日子里他一直住在赫岑多夫，他能从电视上得知一些Poldi和球队的情况，到了六月Loew打过两次电话催促他集合，Schweini询问了Wohlfahrt后订下了机票，他的腿伤已经痊愈，其实此前出现了血肿也并不是很严重，Schweini单纯地想要逃避很多事，他仍旧将戒指带在身上，为了防止有心人的议论，他用细链穿起挂在脖子上，再用层层衣物掩盖，他甚至想好在球场上他可以将它缠在手臂上用护腕盖住，经过了这么长时间的调整，Schweini确信的是他绝不会像以前那样轻易放手。

飞机在格但斯克机场停稳，来接机的是Bierhoff，他开车载着Schweini从机场离开，他们并没有直接前往酒店，Bierhoff说他需要替Poldi买一份礼物。

回到酒店的时候已经是下午了，Schweini简单的收拾了一下行李跟着队伍前往了球场，到达时他看见Poldi被所有人围在中间，球迷们挥舞着他的球衣唱着歌，他们齐声唱着“Sto lat”，Poldi显然有些热泪盈眶，他在阵阵欢呼声中拍手感谢，被人群遮掩住的Schweini只是跟着一同鼓掌。

过了许久歌声和掌声才停了下来，Schweini仍旧站在外围看向他，他的情绪平复了一些，但眼睛里还有湿润的痕迹，他拍了拍自己的脸再次向所有人表达了感谢，Loew一边拍着他的肩膀一边走了出来，人群渐渐散开各自做着热身准备，Poldi侧过身子同Loew说话时看到了Schweini。

他的眼睛像是被点亮，高兴地朝Schweini跑来，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，Schweini在他耳边说着生日快乐。

“我很高兴你归队了，”Poldi柔声说，“欢迎回来。”

“我有很多话想和你说，但我猜必须得等到傍晚了。”Schweini朝Loew挥挥手，接着走过去。

Poldi微笑着握了一下他的手，Schweini回头冲他眨眼，Loew询问了一些基本情况，再抬头时看见Schweini心不在焉的样子忍不住咳嗽了一声，Poldi赶紧跑到场边做起热身运动，Schweini低头说着抱歉，Loew摇了摇头接着嘱咐了几句。

 

八十六.

到了傍晚Schweini在医务室里接受了检查，出来的时候Poldi就坐在外面的藤椅上，他整个陷了进去，耳朵里塞着耳机，闭着眼睛轻声哼着歌，Schweini靠近了些在他额头上留下一个浅浅的吻，Poldi睁开眼看向他，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着Schweini的影子，Poldi伸手刮了一下他的鼻尖。

“结束了？”Poldi问。

Schweini点点头取下Poldi的耳机说：“要不要去喝一杯？”

Poldi从藤椅里坐起身子，扶住Schweini的手臂跳了下来，Schweini一边用责备的语气说幼稚一边圈住Poldi的腰，后者却扯出一个大咧咧的笑脸，他们穿过走廊来到了偏厅的水吧，距离这里不远有一扇被大片葡萄藤掩埋住的木质小门，Schweini伸手指着那里说起了历史故事，Poldi似是而非地点着头，最后他将苏打水换成了红酒。

“十七世纪太远了，”Poldi盯着高脚杯里摇曳的流光说，“我还是比较喜欢现在。”

“你觉得现在好吗？”Schweini问。

“当然，至少现在我可以踢球，如果在十七世纪也许我只能做个......商人？”Poldi歪着头想了想，“也许还做不成商人，我大概会被父母送进军营里当个合格的士兵。”

接着他抬起头看向Schweini认真地说：“我猜你会是个作家或者画家，也许还会是个老师，甚至是个科学家。”

“为什么？”Schweini笑了起来，“我以为我只会是个普通人。”

“也许你和Tobi会是小镇上最杰出的医生，人们都喜欢你。”Poldi笃定地说。

“那你呢，你在这个故事里会是什么样的？”

Poldi抿了一口红酒继续说：“驻守在哪个不知名边境的小士兵，因为战争颠沛流离，最后来到小镇上，你救了我。”

Schweini晃了晃酒杯眼神停留在Poldi的嘴唇上，那里被些微的红酒色染成晚霞，Schweini很难不去注意那因开合而露出的舌尖，他将酒杯拿起浅尝一口后才缓缓地说：“所以我们注定还是会相遇的。”

Poldi“嗯”一声表示回答，他没有继续说话，伸手抓住Schweini手臂上的护腕，指尖摩擦过轻微的凸起，老实说Schweini已经将戒指藏的很好了，他并不清楚Poldi是如何发现的，可他只是沉默地看着手指来回的动作，然后握住Poldi的另一只手，刻意地揉搓那枚戒指，Poldi露出一个淡淡的微笑。

“你从不戴护腕的，所以我知道。”Poldi松开手，“你是对的，那不是Ballack的错，但我很感激由此引发的这些事情，如果没有Becker的瞎闹，我想我和Ballack仍然会有些尴尬。”

“他向你道歉了？”

“我也向他道歉了，但谁的错并不重要，”Poldi将手搭在Schweini的腿上，“他看上去很后悔，也想亲自对你说抱歉，但我知道你从没责怪过他，包括Becker，你实在是个老好人，Basti。”

Schweini低下头将他们的手交握在一起平静地说：“他已经三十五岁了，谁能保证过往的三十年不会犯错，他也好，Frings也好，都将最好的自己展现在球场上，我喜欢他们拼搏的样子，也想成为他们那样的人。”

“我知道，你只是想变得更好。”Poldi捏着Schweini的脸颊说，“并且带领队伍变得更好，你已经做到了。”

Schweini捉住Poldi的手腕抬起头看着他，他突然想起自己第一次参加欧洲杯的场景，他们在葡萄牙过了短暂的几天，那时的他们还不太明白身披队服的意义，那只是场普通的大赛，输赢还不是主导情感的核心，过了两年他们在威斯特法伦的泪水和斯图加特的欢呼声里好像明白了一些，至今Schweini也说不出这种感觉，对于比赛输赢是评判的标准，但很多时候也不仅仅是输赢而已。

“你在想什么？”Poldi轻声问。

“我想亲吻你。” Schweini笑着说。

 

八十七.

尽管赛场跨越波兰和乌克兰两个国家，但他们仍旧在格但斯克度过了美好的一个月，Poldi对波兰的土地并不陌生，除了固定的训练只要有空他就会在酒店周边走一走，也正因如此这个温热的六月里他总是被贴上“主场优势”的标签，说实在的他并不喜欢被这样形容，一旦在比赛里出现的任何失误就会被无限放大，他竭力让自己不要过于关注那些报道，但他们的比赛在顺利晋级半决赛后出现了逆转。

意大利仅仅在二十分内就打散了他们，Poldi的每一次攻击都被彻底破坏，他加大跑动的范围在边路进攻，Gomez和Özil的配合他了然于胸，他想只要再耐住性子等待一段时间一定能够扳回比分，可事情全乱套了，Balotelli赶在Lahm追位前已经起脚射门，Neuer愣住了他根本来不及起跳，只能眼睁睁地看着蓝色军团欢呼在一起。

Poldi在下半场被按在了替补席上，一直到比赛结束他都没有再说过一句话，当他看到Schweini在球场上奋力拼抢的样子时他突然扔掉手里的毛巾站了起来，那是一股不知从何而来的冲动，就像楚格峰一月里的寒风自山顶吹来，Poldi放眼望去那些奔跑在眼前的景象让他产生了错觉，仿佛置身于七月的威斯特法伦，哨声吹响的那一刻他终于意识到自己已经泪流满面。

那些跌落在草坪上的身影和他的记忆重叠，泪水模糊了眼前的一切，在一片朦胧中他看见很多人，这一刻他甚至分不清过往和现实，面对那些哭泣的身影Poldi连步子也迈不开，他攥紧了拳头站在这片欢呼声中，他想原来自己的泪水忍了这么久，久到屈指可数自己还有多少个四年。

更衣室里安静的可怕，Poldi并不记得自己是怎么回到这里的，他靠在Schweini的身边，湿透的球衣混杂着汗水和眼泪，Loew没有说话，他仅仅是站在那里，Lahm坐在角落用毛巾盖住了脸，Gomez低着头摆弄手里的水壶，Müller靠在衣柜上，小腿止不住地颤抖，Özil闭着眼坐在里侧，Neuer用双手抱住头，他陷入深深的自责中。

到了晚些时候他们回到酒店，简单的收拾后Loew去了会议室里召开了记者会，Poldi和所有球员一样将自己关在了房间，他躺在床上抬起手盯着那枚戒指发呆，他想Schweini现在在做什么，是不是和他一样被失望占据，他们都不再是二十岁的少年了，自己两年后是否还会被选入国家队都很难说，这场比赛让Poldi意识到也许他要的不是输赢，而是一个答案，十九岁的他不明白，二十五岁的他也不明白，他在二十七岁时终于明白自己到底想要什么，他总对Schweini说自己并不在乎输赢，到头来其实他比任何人都在意，他想要证明自己的意义。

只是时间过去的太久了，在享受踢球到寻求答案的过程里他和Schweini都经历了太多，Poldi很难不去假设以后的失利，无论是俱乐部还是国家队，他看着这枚戒指在灯光下折射出的点滴过往，他收回手从床上起身，走向洗漱间重新洗了把脸，他看着镜子里的自己抬手拍了拍脸颊，深吸一口气后站直身子。

“还没结束呢，Lukas，”他对自己说，“你还有很多事要做。”

 

八十八.

“我很感谢那天你也在那里，Lukas，”Lahm关上车门，“虽然时间会磨平一切，但你的出现让我们感到安心，那很重要。”

Poldi指了指坐在后座的Schweini说：“Basti早在我出现前就已经去安慰大家了，我知道队伍里总需要他的存在，尽管那时他还红肿着眼睛。”

Schweini没有说话，在他们从顿涅茨克回来后这还是第一次聚在一起，他从Nassim那里得知了Poldi要转会去阿森纳的消息，老实说他并不觉得意外，他知道Poldi并不会在科隆待很久，只是他不由得想起Poldi说的那句颠沛流离，他为此感到难过。

“我们在和你说话呢，”Poldi从车座间探出头看过来，“刚刚Phili说要去买新的护膝，我得帮Per也买一个。”

Poldi转过身子对Lahm抱怨道：“他可是十足的坏家伙，我明明已经还给他一个了。”

“也许他只是想要个新的，”Lahm笑着说，“对了Lukas，我一直没有为你们送上祝福，我想我应该送一份礼物给你。”

Poldi笑了一下接着拿出手机按下拍照说：“那就送我一张照片吧，我还从没和你单独拍过照呢。”

快门声刚落Schweini突然侧过身仔细盯着窗外的行人，他让Lahm将车停在路边，前座的人都不明白他的意思，过了一分钟Schweini才缓缓开口说：“我好像看见Timo了。”

驾驶座上的Lahm猛地颤抖了一下，他解开安全带快速地下车追了过去，他失去Hildebrand德消息已经快一年，他从瓦伦西亚回来的时候他们还曾见过面，直到这几年他兜兜转转从里斯本回到盖尔森基兴就再也没有联系过自己，Lahm只能在电视和一些媒体报道上得知他的情况，如果他来到慕尼黑为什么不提前告诉自己呢，Lahm一边跑着一边在心里问到，他跑过一条街在一家书店门口停了下来，过往的行人用异样的眼光打量着他，Lahm大口喘着粗气懊恼地拍了一下自己的腿。

“Phili？”

Lahm听见声音抬起头，他发誓这一刻他不是真的想要动手，可他还是这么做了，他将这一年多以来的愧疚与愤怒化作冲动如数砸在Hildebrand的身上，他打散了他手里抱着的书，连同那些过往一起掉落在地上。

从后面跑上来的Poldi想要制止Lahm，Schweini抓着他的手将他拉了回来，他摇了摇头没有说话，Poldi叹了口气说：“他不该迁怒Timo的。”

等到Lahm意识到失态时他被自己吓坏了，他弯下腰捡起那些书在Hildebrand第二次喊出名字的时候抬起了头。

Hildebrand笑着从Lahm手里接过书，用温柔的语气问：“不生气了？”

Lahm闭上眼深吸了一口气，接着说：“我绝不原谅你。”

“Phili，我们不该在这里解决问题，”Schweini走上前，“很高兴见到你，Timo，如果没有其他安排的话，也许我们可以一起喝杯咖啡。”

Hildebrand没有拒绝他们的邀请，他坐上了Lahm的车，从后座可以看见他的发尾和侧脸，Lahm有着漂亮的下颚线，他在心里说，可他现在却因生气而低沉着脸，Hildebrand自嘲的笑了一下，接着看向窗外。

直到抵达目的地，Poldi想方设法的找了些话题，但除了Schweini的应答就不再有人回应了，下了车他被Schweini拉到一边，尽管有些不情愿但Poldi还是乖乖的坐在了隔壁的座位，他时不时向另一桌投去关注，却总被Schweini捏住下巴。

“关于之前的事Phili很痛苦，他一直都很自责，”Schweini搅着水里的冰块说，“Timo在他生命里像是消失了，我想他们一定有很多话要说。”

“他真的生气了，”Poldi回想起Lahm动手的样子来，“可换作谁都不会无动于衷。”

Schweini点点头将目光停在Poldi的手上。

 

八十九.

在Poldi回科隆前接到了Lahm的电话，他说着抱歉并解释了和Hildebrand的事情，这个通话结束后Poldi坐在沙发上发了一会儿呆，他盯着窗外的湖面看了好久，久到Schweini不得不走到他身边叫醒他，Poldi眨着眼睛微微抬起头，他伸出手抓住Schweini的手腕将他拉向身边坐下，Schweini拍着他的腿问在想什么。

“只是有些感慨，”Poldi坦白地说，“我又要离开这里了。”

“也许这是件好事，”Schweini看着Poldi投来的奇怪目光继续说，“你离开了德国，也就是说我可以趁虚而入，获得你父亲的好感，我得从现在开始就制定作战计划，比如你父亲喜欢吃什么，有什么爱好之类的。”

Poldi咧开嘴大笑了起来，他握住Schweini的手说：“Basti，我们并不是要从你这里获得什么。”

“你们也许不想，但你还是有点想法的，”Schweini就着他们的姿势将Poldi抵在沙发上，“比如我的身体？”

Poldi松开手勾住Schweini的腰，手指从腰侧滑向他的背脊，指尖隔着衣料一点一点地摩擦出温度，Schweini低下头吻上Poldi的额头、鼻尖和脸颊，最后吻住他的嘴唇，他们的呼吸缠绕在一起，空气随着动作不断升温，彼此大汗淋漓却也空不出手去打开空调，介于沙发上窄小的空间，他们贴合的比往常都要紧密，Poldi的一只手抓着沙发的边缘，另一只手紧紧地扣在Schweini的后背上，他仰起头露出漂亮的脖颈，鼻尖总是被Schweini戴在脖子上的戒指碰撞，于是他干脆咬住了那枚戒指，Schweini带着厚重的呼吸吞咽了一下，紧接着就将Poldi翻了个身重新覆上去。

于是在结束的时候，Poldi晃动着两条腿抱怨地说：“你负责清洗沙发。”

看来他完全没有意识到这是自己的问题，Schweini在心里说，不过他还是将Poldi送进浴室，接着拆下了沙发套。

不过由于Poldi的行程不定，他很少有机会好好搭理这个家，原来还在拜仁时他会因伤病赋闲在家，转会到科隆后很少有机会来到赫岑多夫，哪怕偶尔因路过慕尼黑却也都只是寥寥观望一眼皮尔森湖，所以在这里Schweini比Poldi更清楚衣柜第三层右边的抽屉里放着的是衬衫而不是T恤。

等到Poldi去了英国后还能经常看到对自己打理的仅仅有条而沾沾自喜的Schweini发来的一系列照片，通常还附带着Schweini的视频讲解，Poldi总能隔着屏幕感同身受，他们的聊天内容从家里到球场，偶尔也会提及和父亲的不愉快，Schweini不怎么说起去科隆的经历，但Poldi总能从Nassim那里得知他去后发生的一切。

新赛季的开始让他们鲜少有机会再去聊些无关紧要的事情，但Poldi觉得他们的生活除了那一小时时差外没有任何改变，在刚刚来到阿森纳的那段日子里，Per给予了他极大的帮助，尽管在英超的赛场上他表现得不错，但他还是对一件事忧心忡忡，自从欧洲杯结束之后Loew还不曾找他谈过，对于即将到来的世界杯他充满期待又害怕落空，他和Schweini的情况不同，他自己更清楚现在队伍需要什么样的球员，他能够理解Loew甚至是球队所做的任何决定。

所以在接到Loew的电话时Poldi直白地说出了自己的想法，他没有过多地阐述自己的不甘心，只是问了Loew值不值得。

Loew在电话里沉默了几秒，他顶着压力将Poldi召回队伍已经有不少异议，更何况对于Poldi的评价外界总是褒贬不一。

“如果没有你，这支队伍将不会富有活力，”他最后说，“这无关乎值与不值，我们需要你，因为你很重要。”

在与Loew确认了国家队的名单后，Poldi显然安心了不少，他在英超的第一个赛季表现得极好，为此他积累了一些腿伤，但这并不影响他在下一赛季的发挥，他在假期回到科隆待了一段时间，他惊喜地发现父亲对待Schweini的态度从抵触变成了不反感，至少现在Schweini已经可以在家里做一锅漂亮的炖肉而不会被赶出门，父亲除了拒绝和Poldi聊起这个话题外，几乎不会再闹出不愉快，加上新赛季Özil的加盟，Poldi觉得一切都在变好。

但他还是缺席了世预赛，联赛积累的腿伤使他受到了几次较为严重的警告，他被迫坐在替补席上观战，时间变得漫长又无趣，这期间Schweini来过几次伦敦，他们踢过几场友谊赛，而Schweini只需要一个眼神就知道Poldi的状态低迷，但对于目前的状况Schweini很难再去评价什么，他在安慰Poldi时说了句夏天就要到了。

 

九十.

以十战全胜的成绩晋级算是意料之中，Poldi看到报道时给Loew打了电话，除了高兴外他也说了些担忧，Loew则劝慰他不要过于在意身体的状态，首先调整心态是最重要的，Poldi明白他的意思，在这个赛季他表现的十分糟糕，除了俱乐部的问题外，他自己的问题则更严重些，他在得空的时候回了一趟慕尼黑，他没有回家也没有去找Schweini，而是独自前往了罗森海姆，他在因河边坐了一下午，依旧是那个古怪的乐队和懒散的爵士乐。

这真是件奇怪的事，Poldi总是这样想，在以前他无法喜欢上慕尼黑，而如今只有在这里他才能获得短暂的平静。

“我认识你，”一个乐手忽然走到Poldi对面坐下，“下雪那天你也来过。”

“罗森海姆的冬天只会下一场雪吗？”Poldi笑了起来，“更何况那已经是很久之前了。”

“因为我认识Tobias，他总和Schweini来这里，”乐手朝着乐队的其他人摆了摆手，又向老板点了一杯黑啤，“这里很安静，对不对？”

Poldi点点头，他放下手机问：“你认为足球运动员该是什么样的？”

乐手放下酒杯笑了起来，他指了指自己又指着Poldi说：“你踢球我唱歌，有什么不一样吗？”

“一样吗？”Poldi问。

“也许你赚的比我多，好吧，也许多很多，”他说，“但这都是活着的一种方式，如果你能重新来过，我想你还是会选择踢球，而我还是会选择唱歌。”

“所以我们都不过是普通人，”Poldi自嘲地笑了，“谁能给普通下个定义。”

“你一点也不普通，”乐手停顿了几秒，“但你的生活注定使你不普通，可你又和我一样，我们喝着同样的啤酒，吃着同样的面包，甚至还淋过同一场雪。”

Poldi抬起头看向他，乐手的脸上有着小块灰尘，毛线帽压住了他深棕色的长发，他的皱纹很深看上去饱经风霜。

“我已经快三十岁了，”Poldi喝了一口酒开口道，“无论在什么比赛里都潦草过场，也许还踢得乱七八糟，我还有一段不能告诉任何人的爱情，你瞧，我没有比你好多少。”

“得了吧，”乐手将啤酒杯砸在桌上，“你才三十岁，还不了解生活带来的苦难，无论你坐在拜仁还是阿森纳的替补席上，外面有多少人去而不得？你以为我们花了多少精力就为了能在这里唱歌，等你到我的年纪就会知道什么狗屁人生什么高贵事业，那不过是你一次正确或错误的选择。”

乐手将最后一口啤酒喝完，他起身继续说：“单选题是无法后悔的。”

他离开的背影让Poldi感触良多，他身上的旧外套被风吹起泛着尘埃的痕迹，可他是那么潇洒地坐回了露天的乐台上，他朝前方挥了挥手，Poldi顺着方向看去，他看见了Schweini正向他跑过来。

Poldi站起身来有些意外地说：“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“Tobi说你在这里，你来慕尼黑怎么没有告诉我？”Schweini拉他坐下，“你的腿伤怎么样了，你一直没有出现在队伍里，我很担心。”

“我很好，这个赛季都没有怎么出场，想让病情加重还是有些困难，”Poldi笑了一下，“听说集训地点在南蒂罗尔，那儿的局势有些混乱，希望不会影响到我们的比赛。”

Schweini并没有就着这个话题聊下去，他起身结了账带着Poldi走到不远处的河畔公园，他们顺着石板路走向河边，Poldi的目光浮在河面那被风吹过泛起层层涟漪的倒影上，他忽然停下了脚步。

“你想对我说什么？”Poldi问。

Schweini顺着他眼神的方向看去，湖面上布满星星点点的灯光，他轻声说：“你在担心什么，比赛、出场、国家队、世界杯，还是你，或是我。”

Poldi收回眼神拍了拍自己的后颈坦白地说：“说真的我不知道，我认为至少现在我该知足，我拥有了很多别人一辈子无法企及的东西，可我仍旧伤了很多人的心，我让他们为我顶着压力，没有人能做到初心不改，Basti，一切都变化的太快了。”

“为什么你总能像个智者一样去安慰别人，而面对自己的事情却手忙脚乱，”Schweini走上前，“想要变得更好是我们的本能，你不能去责怪自己的本性，人们为你顶着压力那是因为你足够重要，你是一个团队型球员，足球是一项团队运动，你永远不会是孤身一人。”

傍晚的风带着入夏的闷热吹过河畔，Poldi想夏天真的来了，他伸手揉了揉自己的脸，将眼眶里的一阵发热归结于从河面吹来的微风，他将手臂搭在栏杆上深吸了一口气，桥上的霓虹和他的身影都被倒映在水面上。

Poldi低下头说：“你一直知道我在担心什么，在过去的那些年月里别人责备我、夸奖我，奉承和嘲讽如影随形，他们迫不及待地想要看到我从高处跌落的样子，没人知道我想要什么，可是你知道，但我做错了太多选择题，浪费了太多时间，我开始后悔了，Basti。”

Schweini走到他身边认真地问：“你后悔踢球了吗？”

Poldi摇了摇头。

“你后悔和我在一起吗？”

Poldi看向他的脸说：“一点也不。”

“那么你过往的三十年就没有什么可后悔的，足球、你、我，”Schweini说，“你总羡慕我有很多选择，但我的人生不管是从前还是以后都只有这些，正是因为你在那里，所以我才能义无反顾。”

Schweini从背后拥住他继续说：“人们想要你成为一个圣人，你不必为了那些规则和期许逼迫自己，你不是一个圣人，谁也不是。”

身后的温度和气息透过皮肤传递而来，Poldi闭上眼无声地笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

九十一.

南蒂罗尔的集训持续了两周，由于腿伤的缘故Poldi没有同Schweini住在一起，他被安排在较远的小楼里，队医总是跟在他身边，不过他恢复的很快，到了集训的第三天Poldi就已经加入到队伍的训练中，此前他已经和Loew进行了一次深入的谈话，重新找回自信的状态不是一件容易的事，考虑到Poldi此前的联赛表现，Loew省去了那些长篇大论，他向Poldi提出了一些中肯的建议，就在他们的谈话结束后不久，Schweini也来同他聊了很多，Loew对于他们的成长感到欣慰，他知道自己的坚持绝不会是错误。

结束南蒂罗尔的集训后他们回到家里休整了几天便赶往法兰克福搭上前往巴西的航班，除了学习了一些地道的葡萄牙语外，他们还一起学习了当地的舞蹈，尽管Cacau没有给出对于他们发音和舞姿的正面评价，但他们还是乐于展现多项才能，在刚抵达巴西的几天里，训练倒成了最次要的任务。

这当然会给媒体留下口舌，不过Loew和Bierhoff一点也不在乎他们会如何报道，训练按照计划有条不紊地进行，他们离比赛的日子也越来越近，在第一场比赛开始前，所有人都坐在更衣室里安静地听着Loew发言，他没有进行那些鼓舞人心慷慨激昂的演讲，他平静沉稳地说着每一个人的名字和他场上的位置，最后他深吸了一口气充满自信地说：“我们该上场了。”

大部分时间里Poldi是坐在替补席上观战的那一个，有时Schweini坐在他身边，有时Schweini在赛场上奔跑，如果还在以前Poldi想自己一定会坐立不安，但现在的他十分安静和专注，对每一场比赛都有自己的看法，除了同大家一起庆祝胜利外，他还会时不时地去和教练们讨论赛况。

被Poldi拉住讨论数最多的人是Klose，但他乐于与Poldi进行这样的谈话，通常他们聊天时Schweini并不参与，他会和Lahm或者Müller去打一场高尔夫，偶尔也会回到房间里阅读一些书籍，然后在临近晚餐时间去给他们提个醒，Schweini觉得这样的状态可以称得上极佳，以往他们都过于追求比赛的输赢，现在他们只享受这个过程。

倒不是说对于球队里的新鲜血液丝毫不在意，Schweini当然会感到竞争的压力，但这些无可厚非，Schweini不止一次的想过自己总会退出国家队，甚至离开拜仁，他的位置终究会有另一个人补上，但这并不代表他会被遗忘，其实他最羡慕Poldi的是无论何时因何理由离开科隆，那里的人们都记得他，仍旧热爱他的一切。

这也是他们之间最大的不同，也正因如此他们需要彼此填补内心最柔软的地方，从第一次见面Schweini就知道Poldi与自己不一样，他没有强健的体格，面对教练时显得慌张无措，却又是这样一个人站了出来及时地纠正了自己，他想这是上天安排好的事情，让Poldi拯救了最混蛋的自己，又让自己拯救了最无助的Poldi，他很难去形容他们之间到底是怎样的感情，但他相信在经过了这么多之后，那绝不仅仅是爱情而已。

 

九十二.

直到对战美国队之前，Poldi一直没有首发的机会，所以当他正和Schweini聊着上一场比赛时，Loew告诉他们将会一同首发，Poldi兴奋地站了起来，他拥抱了一下Loew，又转向Schweini露出一个灿烂的笑容，他们在下午的训练结束后去了海边。

海平面的天空被乌云遮挡，远处好似电闪雷鸣般被灰雾笼罩，Poldi面朝大海伸着懒腰，他一边摇晃着手臂一边问Schweini是不是还记得Quarteira。

Schweini笑着说：“记得，那是我们第一次入选国家队，也是我第一次去葡萄牙。”

“真不敢相信，已经十年了，”Poldi收回手转过身来，“你还欠我一块蛋挞。”

“可我的那块你也吃掉了，”Schweini迈开步子朝海边走去，“Valledo Lobo酒店大厅的吊灯镶满了水晶，我还记得它闪闪发光的模样，还有你的眼睛，一切都像不久之前的事。”

“后来我去过一次伯纳乌，那种感觉太美妙了，”Poldi跟上Schweini的脚步，“不过我还是喜欢科隆，最舍不得的是伯格海姆的小球场，你呢？”

Schweini想了想说：“我应该回答慕尼黑，但我最想回到的是威斯特法伦，那时我们什么都不懂，奔跑、踢球、射门然后进球，最后难过和悲伤，现在想想胜利的喜悦和失败的痛苦都那么纯粹。”

“你害怕吗，Basti，”Poldi停了下来，“我很害怕，害怕我们如同以往那样在半决赛上看着别人欢呼，我能将那些笑脸留给其他人，可不能骗过我自己，我告诉过Loew这会是我最后一次参加世界杯。”

“我知道，或许我们都只是想完成这个梦想吧，”Schweini走近了些抬起头看向远方，“Luki，我们离威斯特法伦好远。”

Poldi顺着他眼神的方向看去，那里除了蔚蓝色的海面只剩下山峦似的云层，威斯特法伦的确离他们很远，远到冲破这层层云障也并抵达不了，可它又是那么近，近到一闭眼便能听见那个夏天里最失落的掌声。

“采访你的人来了，”Schweini指着不远处的人影说，“你的人缘真是让人嫉妒。”

“只要你愿意，我们可以一起接受采访，”Poldi朝那人挥挥手继续说，“他不会介意的，倒不如说他很乐意。”

“我很想接受你的邀请，不过Phili想让我过去一趟，”Schweini拿出手机递给他，“一会儿见。”

Poldi的眼神从Schweini的背影上移开，他和记者坐在了一起，不如说他挺高兴一个人接受采访，如果此刻坐在这里的是他们，他可完全不敢保证自己能够正经地答上几个问题，所以在Schweini回来后他看见了一个格外认真的Poldi，他思考着那些技术问题，给出对应的回答，尽管Schweini在心里说着不去闹他，到了最后时还是忍不住去逗他笑起来。

到了比赛的前一天累西腓下起了漫天大雨，Loew紧张到一天去了两次伯南布哥勘察情况，他很担心如果大雨久久不停会对第二天的比赛造成影响，不出意料的是这场雨持续了好几天，到了第二天他们前往球场的路上仍旧没有停缓的迹象，Schweini看着车窗外的大雨想这座城市好像就快被雨水淹没了。

这直接导致他们必须在大雨中进行这场比赛，虽然听上去像是个玩笑，可他们确确实实地淋了个透，不过Poldi丝毫没有在意，这是他的第一次首发，他想就算现在下的是鹅毛大雪他也要坚持上场，所以他拒绝了Loew在赛前调整人员的要求，他很高兴同Schweini站在队伍中一起走进漫天雨帘。

实际上这比他们之前预想的要艰难的多，球场过于湿润使得双方都很难跑动，雨水覆盖住睫毛遮住了视线，Poldi几乎淌水落脚，这倒是让他回忆起小时候在伯格海姆的小球场上，下着大雨时他和同伴们也是这样踢球，尽管事后他总是被母亲狠狠责备，但并没有消磨他的热情，所以在现在他努力的拼抢和带球，不过他自己知道未痊愈的腿伤使他不得不瞻前顾后小心翼翼。

上半场结束后Poldi感到脚踝的异样，他缓步走到场边坐下，他待在外面好一会儿才回到了更衣室，等到换下湿透的衣物时Schweini将水壶递给他，又取了两条干毛巾来，一条搭在他的肩膀，一条盖在他的头上。

Schweini看向他问：“去哪儿了？” 

“我看了看球场和球迷，”Poldi拍了拍脸，“你猜我看到谁了，是科隆的球迷们。”

“你是他们的王子，他们舍不得丢下你。”Schweini温柔地说。

“只可惜我出场结束了，”Poldi闭上眼，“四十五分钟太短啦。”

 

九十三.

与美国的比赛在Müller的进球后敲下尾声，可喜的是到了下半场雨势渐渐变小，也许上天不想再看这场湿哒哒的球赛了，Poldi坐在替补席上想，他的脚下仍旧是湿润的地面，沾染水迹的球鞋还没干透，他看到Müller进球时的兴奋远不及旁人，尽管他是发自内心的高兴。

Bierhoff坐在离他不远的地方，队医结束检查后他走到Poldi身边，他指着球场说雨停了。

“可草坪还很湿，希望我们不会因此受伤，”Poldi靠在了椅背上，“这滋味可不好受。”

“比起受伤，看着你们上场进球再离开才是最不好受的，”Bierhoff说，“你们一定觉得时间过得很快，我却觉得漫长，太长了，一个球员的喜怒哀乐忧思悲恐全在这里，你亲眼看着他们承受，再没有比这更漫长的事情了。”

Poldi望向阴沉的天空没有说话，过了会儿Bierhoff拍了拍他的肩膀走向了Loew，他们正准备换下Schweini，Poldi站起身来拍了拍衣服上的水珠，Schweini走向替补席同其他人握着手，最后走向他。

“雨停了，”Schweini握着Poldi的手说，“下了好久的一场雨。”

Poldi回握住那只手，他看了一眼重新湿透的Schweini笑着说：“你像是大哭了一场。”

Schweini一点也不介意这个玩笑，他挨着Poldi坐下，接过毛巾盖在腿上，不过他们并没有坐很久就听见了终场的哨声，Klinsmann从另一边走了过来，他拥抱了Loew然后走到他们身前。

“好久不见，”他伸出手，“老实说我的确很想你们。”

“我们也很想念你，”Schweini放下水壶站起身，“足球场真是个奇妙的圆。”

“谁说不是呢，”Klinsmann走到Poldi身边接着说，“我听说你受伤了，看样子还没有痊愈，不要太勉强自己，你从以前就是这样的性格，可你不再是个二十岁的小伙子了，Lukas。”

Poldi则大笑着同他拥抱，他一边说着谢谢关心一边拍了拍Klinsmann的后背，分开时他半开玩笑似地说：“我早就学会量力而行了。”

Klinsmann笑着松开手走向绿茵场，Schweini抓起Poldi的手腕将他拉向放晴的球场，他们同所有人一起回到更衣室。

离开累西腓时Poldi的心情格外明朗，他几次看向伯南布哥，Schweini知道他对这里充满留念，所以他偷拍了许多和Poldi有关的照片，有些是赛前的大巴上，有些是更衣室里，还有些则是现在他频频回顾球场的样子，Poldi并不知道这些，在回到酒店洗完澡看到手机不断闪动的屏幕时，Poldi才明白Schweini在车上那狡猾的微笑意味着什么，他扔下毛巾急冲冲地跑了出去。

他们的小楼靠的很近，Poldi只花了三分钟就敲响了Schweini的房门，可来开门的却不是他本人，Loew从房间里走了出来，他留给Poldi一句简短的问好，Poldi看着他的背影融进灯光里，从后面走过来的Schweini拍了拍他的肩膀。

“他来找我询问有关Ballack的事情，”Schweini跟着Poldi走出房间，“他也很关心他的状态，事情过去这么久，我想每个人都该释怀了。”

“我想是Klinsmann的到来让他想起了很多以前的事情，”Poldi晃着脑袋说，“结束之后我也应该去看看他。”

“我相信他会很高兴的，”Schweini像是想起了什么突然说，“你来找我有什么事？现在已经很晚了。”

Poldi本想说那些照片的事情，但话到嘴边他轻描淡写地说：“没什么，只是有点想见你。”

有些意外的Schweini眨眨眼，他趁着朦胧夜色握住了Poldi手，又趁着空无一人吻住了他，沙滩边吹来的海风夹杂着雨后的独特味道，他们深吸了一口湿润的空气笑着结束了这个吻。

 

九十四.

四天后他们迎来了八分之一决赛，与阿尔及利亚的比赛比起雨中拼抢要痛苦的多，尽管侥幸取胜，但媒体们对他们的报道却层出不穷，为此Lahm不得不得出席几场发布会，等到几天后与法国的比赛结束，媒体们才终于写出了自己的洋溢赞美，Poldi对此习以为常，现在他已经很少再去看那些过激言辞，当然现在的他也不会再是舆论的核心，人们除了指责他离开拜仁或是在阿森纳坐冷板凳似乎也编不出其他的噱头来。

Schweini则称这样的心态为成熟，有时Poldi总会被记者拉到一边去做即兴采访，很多时候他都是在边上注视，他发现与十年前相比Poldi似乎变了很多，可一笑起来又是那个少年，他们一路走到这里，即将迎来又一个半决赛，想想过往那些欢呼，他们都不愿在半决赛上止步了。

好消息是他们的对手状况有些不佳，但不可忽视巴西队仍旧是一支实力强劲的队伍，Loew对于这场半决赛格外紧张，事实上在险胜法国后他必须做到谨小慎微，赛前他分析了每一个球员的情况，针对巴西队有可能的进攻方式做了充足的对应战略，光是那日记本上的作战计划就从A排到了E，他庆幸米内罗球场的另一边不是西班牙或是意大利，但这也仅仅让他感到一丝宽慰。

接下来发生的事情似乎是上天开的玩笑，Loew感到前所未有的强烈冲击，他们在场上只花了十一分钟就改变了比分，而将优势完全占据脚下不费吹灰之力，三十分钟后他们已经拿下了五球，替补席上的所有人都惊讶极了，Per已经开始做热身准备，Loew却转了身走到了Poldi的身边。

“真奇妙，这是半决赛的赛场。”他的语气里带着抑制不住的兴奋，“想要上场吗？”

Poldi将眼神从赛场上收了回来，他点点头说：“想上场，我错过了太多半决赛，但我知道他们现在可不需要我，也许让Julian上场会更好。”

“你知道如果你想，我可以......”

Poldi站起身打断Loew接下去的话，他指着Draxler说：“正因为我想，所以我知道他们更想上场，我很高兴取得这样的成绩，不可否认他们比我更适合在场上欢呼，我想我出现在结束的赛场上会更好。”

Loew伸手拍了一下Poldi的手臂，他对Poldi的话表示赞同，同时他走向Draxler让他做好热身准备，Poldi走到场边和Per说了几句悄悄话，趁着换人的几十秒空隙Schweini跑向场边，Poldi早就看见他向自己跑来，于是快步走了过去，他们拥抱着交换了些意见，Schweini笑着跑开后Draxler才走过来，他一边脱下背心一边向Poldi投去疑惑地眼神。

“你们说了什么？”他小声问到，“他看上去很高兴，不过我猜现在没有人会不高兴。”

Poldi摇摇头指了指对面的教练说：“巴西人可高兴不起来，但他们值得尊敬，说实在的我知道他们一定会为这场比赛感到心碎。”

Draxler点点头，但他还不明白Poldi语气里的遗憾从何而来，但他想他们已经在半决赛上取得胜利，接下去就是决赛，这是他的第一届世界杯，他无法不摩拳擦掌蓄势待发。

重新坐回替补席上的Poldi心情已经完全平复了下来，这要归功于Schweini的拥抱，他想到刚刚Schweini的话不由得扯开嘴角，Poldi一边在心里说着傻瓜一边看向球场。

 

九十五.

米内罗球场发生的一切在第二天的新闻里不遗毫发，他们不曾想过自己的半决赛会是这样不可思议，想想那些他们经历过的遗憾和痛苦，而现在他们就要进入马拉卡纳球场和阿根廷争夺梦想的归属。

尽管Loew已经强制所有人的作息时间，但巴西的夜仍旧格外短暂，到了决赛的前一天，就连Loew自己也久违地失眠了，他和Bierhoff进行了一次长达两小时的谈话，他感觉自己像是回到了几年前的威斯特法伦，那时Klinsmann为了缓解球队里的紧张气氛组织了乒乓球比赛，虽然谈不上效果显著，但也的确缓解了部分压力。

不过Loew并不准备让自己做主导者，除了必要的发布会露面，他和Bierhoff已经达成一致，他们不会去打扰任何人做任何事，Lahm被第一时间告知了这一决定，他表示了由衷的赞同，除此之外他找到了Schweini和Poldi，毫无疑问的是他们早就不是球队里的一员这样简单的身份了。

从Loew那里确认首发名单后，Schweini给Tobias打了电话，他紧张地忘记了时差，当Tobias睡意朦胧地接听时Schweini才想起来，但当Schweini说起自己将会公开与Poldi的事情时Tobias很快就清醒了过来。

“你是说如果你们赢了这场比赛，你就会告诉所有人？”Tobias沉默了一会儿继续说，“也许我这样问很多余，但Lukas并不知道你的想法，对吗？”

“我不会告诉他，因为我不能确定这场比赛的输赢，但对我来说太重要了，”Schweini说，“我知道这是绝无仅有的机会，对于我们来说不会再有这样的时候了。”

Tobias陷入了短暂的思考中，最后他坚定地说：“如果这是你想做的，我会毫无保留地支持你，不要担心外界的声音，在此之前你们已经担心的够多了，我相信你们会赢，也相信从今以后人们对你的祝福。”

直到通话结束听到那熟悉的嘟声，Schweini握着电话久久没有放手，他深吸了一口气起身走向Poldi所在的小楼，他在楼下的大厅里找到了正听着歌的那个人，他戴着耳机坐在窗边的沙发，整个人被阳光覆盖披上了一层温柔，他闭着眼微微颤动的睫毛和阴影编出好看的音符，Schweini轻声走了过去，不动声色地坐了下来。

接着Poldi缓缓睁开眼，漂亮的蓝色在阳光下闪烁着几分不安，他摘下耳机挂在脖颈开口说：“我问过你然后呢，可我发现除了晋级的喜悦，还带着成倍的紧张，也许不止一倍。”

Schweini握住他的手笑着说：“可我们终于等到这一刻了，除了赢我们别无选择，我们再不会有这样的时候了。”

“是啊，”Poldi点点头，“你知道吗，Basti，我们离威斯特法伦很远，却离柏林很近，我有时候常想斯图加特就像一个囚笼，我们都被困在了那里，Ballack在那里，Kahn也在那里。”

“你害怕马拉卡纳会成为第二个困住你的囚笼吗？”Schweini问，“球场不会困住任何人，回忆才会，我们也被德班困住了，不是吗？”

“噢，Puyol的头球撞碎了一切，”Poldi叹了口气，“现在想起来还是会有些伤感，我得承认那几年是我状态最好的时候，现在的我不能在球场上起到作用，到头来我对自己还是有些不甘心。”

“进球是结果，而不是你在这里的全部意义，Luki，”Schweini揉了揉他的头发，“要知道球队里很多人是从你这里得到鼓舞，你带给所有人的不是几粒进球可以拼比，你很清楚这一点。”

Poldi忽然冲他笑起来，他动了动嘴唇最后说：“我倒宁愿我一点也不清楚，糊糊涂涂反而能过得更开心些。”

“不，你才不会，”Schweini伸手刮了一下Poldi的鼻尖，“Luki，如果我们赢了，噢我是说......我不该这么说。”

Schweini抿住嘴摇摇头，他想告诉Poldi自己的想法，可他却又不知道如何开口，他沉默了一会儿在Poldi疑惑的眼神中说：“我相信我们会赢的。”

 

九十六.

七月的里约热内卢依旧被高温笼罩，而更衣室的温度降到了极点，大家的呼吸好似凝固在空气中，衣物的摩擦和球鞋踏着地面的声音混在一起，球场内播放的歌曲和球迷的呐喊透过层层墙砖环绕在头顶。

Bierhoff推开门，从发布会现场回来的Schweini和Lahm走了进来，他们换下了训练服走到已经排成一队的人群中，没有人说话，走廊上只剩下深浅不一的脚步声。

马拉卡纳球场热闹极了，他们还没正式出场就已经感受到了决赛的热情，当歌声停止整个球场陷入短暂的寂静时他们同阿根廷队一起走了上去，Schweini走在队伍的后面，他看见里约热内卢的阳光从每个人身上扫过，阿根廷人蓝色的队服让他想起了很多，在走进阳光之前他做了一次深呼吸，接着他跟上队伍走向了球场。

这注定是一场艰难的比赛，无论是场上的哪一方都显出势在必得的气势，开场仅四分钟Rojo就紧逼Müller导致犯规，过了五分钟Messi越过Hummels快速地挤进禁区，他的速度令Loew僵直了身子，就在他闯进禁区的那一刻，Loew口袋里的那只手紧紧握在一起，他忘记了呼吸，眼神从蓝色的身影到Neuer，但阿根廷人最终失去了这个机会，无人接应的Messi除了轻声叹息没有别的办法。

Messi花了几十秒去消化被浪费的极佳机会，他跑向自己的半场做好回防，场边的Loew稍稍送了口气，但很快Kramer的受伤令他始料未及，他来回走了三圈后走向Schürrle，他知道这场比赛不能出任何纰漏，就在他重新走回场边后Messi再次拿球，Higuaín从中路赶了上来，Höwedes来不及铲球，当Hummels赶上来的时候Higuaín已经将球送进了门内，Neuer懊恼的站在原地，Loew的心脏跳漏一拍，但阿根廷人还没来得及庆祝，裁判就举起了手旗示意越位。

“这一球吓坏了所有人，”Poldi早就按捺不住地站起身来，“冷静点Lukas，冷静点。”

他不断对自己重复着这句话，Schürrle上场后他搀扶住晃晃悠悠的Kramer坐下，显然他的状态很不好，那一下被撞的不轻，Poldi让出位置给队医，自己则走向场边沉默地站着。

上半场的情况僵持不下，更衣室里窸窸窣窣的声音接连不断，到了最后五分钟反而变得鸦雀无声，最后脚步声取代了一切，他们重新回到球场，迎接他们的依旧是里约热内卢热情的阳光。

在剩下的四十五分钟里世界都安静的可怕，这不仅仅是他们的想法，尽管球场上到处洋溢着球迷们的呐喊，但太安静了，汗水滴落草坪放大的呼吸和心跳声从四面八方涌了过来，每个人的跑动发出风的声音，Poldi依旧站在场边，他坐不住也不敢坐，他对自己说了数次冷静，可双手的颤抖还是出卖了他，Klose从赛场的喧嚣中叫着他的名字，Poldi走了过去。

Klose已经平复了气息，他从这场激烈的比赛中缓过神来，他握住Poldi的手说：“看到你的背影，我想起了四年前，Lukas，坐下吧。”

Poldi伸出另一只手拽了拽耳朵，他在Klose身边坐下，过了一会儿才开口说：“我一定比你们都紧张，如果不是你握住我的手，我现在抖的厉害。”

“到了现在的阶段，谁都不会无动于衷，哪怕是个巴西人，”Klose松开手，“Per在做热身，时间真的不多了。”

Poldi的眼神回到场边，但很快Schweini被接二连三的犯规让他浑身一颤，Agüero打伤了他的颧骨，Loew气愤的向裁判表达不满，有几次Schweini捂住受伤的膝盖和脚踝，他深怕自己无法再站起来，那太痛了，当那些液体流过自己的脸上，Schweini已经分不清那是血还是汗水，或是泪水。

经过简单的治疗后Schweini重新回到场上，他不知道这样是不是可以被称为遍体鳞伤，但他急迫想要打破比分，至少这一刻他不知疼痛的奔跑，紧接着Schürrle传中越过Demichelis头顶，Götze恰到好处地停球然后行云流水般地射门，Romero的抬手慢了几秒，他甚至连球边都没有摸到，当球落网后Schweini停下了跑动的脚步，他远远地望着被团团围住的Götze，接着跑向场边，他大叫着Poldi的名字。

场边的Poldi和Per已经拥抱在一起，当他看到Schweini向自己跑来时毫不顾及地抱住了他，他们等待这个进球等待的太久了，剩下的时间又那么漫长，加时赛的哨声迟迟没有吹响，阿根廷仍旧想着反攻，Messi在最后几分钟里的任意球让所有人看到了他的坚持，可没有时间了，当哨声吹响的时候一切都停止在那个瞬间。

Schweini的脚下发软，他控制不住自己在如释重负后的瘫软，他跪在了草地上，这一刻他终于知道那些液体是血汗和泪水的混合，充满拼搏的苦涩和甘甜，他和Lahm抱在了一起，他们什么都没有说，只剩下紧紧相拥的手臂和满溢而出的眼泪。

Poldi在哨声结束的时候呆呆地站在原地，他花了一分钟来认清现实，刚刚Messi还在射门，下一刻他们已经夺冠，他笑了起来，笑的眼眶发红泪水打转，他和Özil拥抱在一起，然后朝球场中心跑去，他穿过人群跑到Schweini身后，那被脏污染花的白色球衣和他的名字拼成一副绝妙的画。

Schweini转过身看过来，他的眼里仍旧有泪水，他笑着说：“你在维也纳问过我然后呢，我们赢了，然后我会告诉所有人我爱你，不会再有人受到伤害。”

Poldi走近他，Schweini闭上眼睛扬起嘴角，Poldi伸手抚摸过他颧骨上的伤痕，接着侧过脸吻了上去。

 

九十七.

夺冠的消息很快传遍整个世界，第二天的新闻上到处是他们拼搏的成果，除此之外媒体们对于他们的关系也大肆报道，队内产生了很多意见，Loew被约谈了几次，就好像他手下两个球员相爱是一件丑闻，而刚刚夺冠的他们不被允许贴上这样的标签。

处在舆论中心的Poldi接到了很多电话采访，Schweini变相没收了他的手机，Poldi也乐的清闲，他用Schweini的手机给Nassim打了电话，结束后他们被一同叫去了Loew的房间，走在路上时Schweini哼起那首熟悉的爵士乐，Poldi则说自己想念罗森海姆了。

Loew刚刚结束了一场记者会，除了赛后相关的会议他还被迫和足协保持着紧急通话，在他看来相爱与否都是些无关紧要的事情，Schweini并不会因为爱上Poldi而放弃踢球，同样Poldi也不会因为爱上Schweini而止步不前，更何况他们在比赛中表现得足够好，他不懂人们对于他们的口诛笔伐。

Poldi关上房门，他们走近房内坐在了Loew的对面，Loew放下电话抬起头，他指着电视说：“也许想要出名，这样的方式会更快。”

Schweini耸耸肩无奈地说：“我们从没想过以这样的方式出名。”

“很抱歉，”Poldi接着Schweini的话继续说，“早在几年前我们就已经受过这样的指责了......”

“你在向谁道歉？Lukas，你不需要向任何人道歉，如果相爱是错误，你们早就改正了，不是吗？”Loew握住他们的手，“我得说你们的做法足够聪明，这是最好的时机，尽管足协的人有太多理由，但你们知道那些人是无法伤害到你们的。”

如果说这是四年前也许他们还会考虑颇多，可在四年后的现在他们再也不会因外界的指责而停滞，他们答应Loew将出席一场所谓澄清的记者会，可他们想的确有些事需要好好澄清。

记者会在两天后的下午，他们并没有像媒体说的那样为过激行为感到后悔，反而度过了极其美好的两天，到了第三天Nassim也出现在了现场，Poldi起初还有些诧异，但当他得知他带来了父亲的信时，他变得更加坚定并且没有丝毫迷茫。

记者们喜欢提出刻薄尖酸的问题，在整个现场Loew几乎回答了所有问题，当被问到是如何看待自己的球员是同性相爱，这会不会影响到以后球队发展时，Loew则笑了起来，他仿佛在听一个笑话。

他说：“Bastian在比赛中的表现不需要我多说什么，至于Lukas，十年前我们就已经在一起共事，那时他才十九岁，他的每一场比赛对于当时的德国队意味着什么，不可否认的是他是一个极好的球员，Bastian同样也是，难道他们会因为相爱而搞砸比赛，或是将比赛失利作为情趣？在我看来都没有，他们在不同的位置上发挥着重要的作用，他们是我的球员，我因此感到自豪。”

Nassim将手里的信纸打开，他看了一眼Poldi说：“我是Lukas的经纪人，我始终支持他们的感情，但在这个时刻我想给大家念一念他父亲的来信。”

Nassim调整了一下麦克风沉声道：“在Lukas很小的时候我们设想过很多关于他长大的可能，也许他会是名商人或是律师，可有一天他告诉我他不愿去上学而要踢球，在那之后他的生命里只有足球，他并没有按照我们的既定计划走完这二十年，而后他告诉我他爱上一个男人，我知道他会因此受到诸多伤害，可这是他的人生，并且他早已做好一切面对困难的准备，一张纸几千字写不完他对人生的期待，我由衷地希望他在所有的故事里能够快乐。”

“噢，谢谢他，”Poldi低下头小声说，“再没有比他的支持更让我安心的了。”

“我很高兴他接受了我。”Schweini轻声说。

Poldi笑着抬起头，他看向台下的闪光灯说：“Basti和我，我们很好，从没这么好过。”

“我们相爱，”Schweini最后说，“只是相爱而已。”

 

九十八.

“你确定要去撒丁岛？”Poldi将护照扔进背包里拉上拉链，“我以为你会去夏威夷或者其他什么地方。”

“撒丁岛没有什么不好的，更何况我们有很久没有再去过了，”Schweini拿起耳机，“不过我们得等庆典结束，我们可以在那儿待上一整个星期。”

虽然在巴西发生的事情的确有些小的影响，但完全没有阻挡他们夺冠的喜悦，跟着队伍一起回到柏林后，他们参加了庆典和授勋仪式，与往常不同的是他们推掉了所有采访，当众人还留在柏林参加接连不断的活动时，他们已经坐上飞往意大利的飞机。

卡利亚里的阳光依旧是十年前的模样，他们坐上车在市中心转了一圈，买了些必备的物品这才前往酒店，幸运的是他们来的足够早，这里还没有被媒体们包围，放下东西后他们换了衣服穿过走廊前往了酒店的沙滩。

刚一坐下Poldi便给家里打了电话，他用波兰语说着这里的情况，经过日积月累的学习，现在Schweini已经能够听懂大部分对话，为此他特意向Nassim炫耀过，结果却遭到后者的无情嘲笑，不过Poldi也学习了一些巴伐利亚方言，偶尔在同Schweini的父母聊天时还能用上，他的老师从Schweini到Tobias，还有Lahm和Müller，更多时候他们像是在开玩笑，Poldi则乐于这样的学习方式。

“Nassim去看望了Schumacher，我希望他能够快点好起来，”Poldi放下手机，“我也应该去拜访他，他对我的帮助很大。”

“需要我陪着你一起去吗？”Schweini问，“他是个好人，不该落得这样的下场。”

Poldi摇摇头向后躺下，整个人陷进了躺椅里，他缓缓开口说：“我同Loew聊了很多，他极力挽留过，但我想两年后是我最后一次穿上国家队的队服了，我不该占着这么重要的位置不放手。”

“Phili和Per也走了，Miro早就坦白了自己的想法，我想这的确是我们离开的时候了，”Schweini将手枕在脑后，“可我很高兴，很多人并不能像我们这样全身而退，特别是经历了这么多以后，如果没能捧回奖杯，也许我们将被马拉卡纳困住一辈子。”

“你不是说球场不会困住人吗？”Poldi打趣地说，“我高兴的是那些没能和我们一起到达柏林的人，在那一刻终于释怀了，在庆典的时候我见到了Ballack，他看上去真的很好，我想现在的他应该轻松了很多。”

“那你呢？”Schweini问，“你总是在说别人，无论是否夺冠还是输赢，你自己呢？”

Poldi笑着摘下墨镜，他看着面前的沙滩和大海说：“二十岁的时候我很怕爱上你，尽管那时候我还不知道那是什么意思，可你瞧如果没有你我的世界不会如此丰富多彩，夺冠是我的梦想，从我拒绝波兰的那一刻起它就刻在我的生命里，老实说我并没有Ballack那样的领袖情怀，也没有因此感到如释重负，但现在的我如获新生，重头开始并不难，难的是结束。”

“我们终于能够说结束了那些苦痛，”Schweini感慨道，“你会怪我在那时向所有人宣告吗，可我知道如果错过了，我们再也不会有那样的时刻了。”

Poldi伸出手捏了捏Schweini的脸颊，他一点也不想回答这个问题，他将帽子摘下和墨镜放在一起，起身走到Schweini的躺椅旁俯下身给了他一个轻柔地吻，Schweini摘下墨镜将Poldi拉进里，他们打闹了一会儿才注意到旁人的目光，可他们却又丝毫不在意这些，在他们一起经历的那些年里曾遭受多少痛苦和不安，但没人能否认他们最终克服了一切走到了一起，他们是相爱的。

而他们感谢他们的相爱。


End file.
